


The King, the Devil, and the Man

by Doctor_Whos_Lost221B_Companion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whos_Lost221B_Companion/pseuds/Doctor_Whos_Lost221B_Companion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day in the month of May, a criminal turns herself into the office of Mycroft Holmes. What seems like an open and shut case for John and Sherlock turns into a saga of love, redemption, and revenge. In the end the true case is; what makes someone a devil and what makes them a man? And how far will one woman go for her child and for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"If I tell you about Moriarty, will you help me get my daughter back?" Shay asked, twirling the ring around her finger, her handcuffs clinking against the table. Another oneof Moriarty's 'cronies, the unfortunate one who was chosen to give birth to Alexandra Moran-Moriarty. And now she wanted her child back

"The question is do you want her back? Or do you want her back and alive? Either way, you will get her back, though it is up to you depending what state she could or could not be in," Sherlock narrowed his eyes with his hands pressed together, "If he is desperate enough he might take any measures necessary. You understand what he is capable of, no?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Do I understand what he's capable of? I've been part of his team for ten years. Don't be stupid. I thought you could deduce everything. That's why I allowed you to catch me. Yes, I want my daughter back alive, you dunderhead," Shay slid the picture of her five year old daughter over to him, "James took her from me. When she was born, he said at first that I could have her with me. But now he's got her. He says this is my punishment for betraying him," she looked up at Sherlock.

"I want my child with me and alive. I know you can do it."

"I just wanted to hear it from your mouth is all, so you might understand the consequences should the plans go sour. Hm... the resemblances... well furthermore, I would like to hear how it is you betrayed him. All details are necessary. If you feel ashamed to tell me anything and leave something out it could be the tipping scale of the outcome. And of course we could do it, do not be dull," Sherlock flickered up from the photo with a smirk to John who had been standing behind Her with his arms folded, listening carefully. The little girl was truly a Moriarty, taking on his blackened hair and dark mischievous eyes, yet she really was a beautiful child, almost as old as his own.

"How do you feel about this John?" the detective slid the photo over closer to him.

"Seem alright." John of course was a sucker for it. He hated to see a mother without her child.

Shay gave a small sigh as she explained. "Jim has a bust to rob the Buckingham palace safe. It was simple. I would act like a tourist and see the sights. Alex, being a little girl, would sneak it and put the right combination in.

"I put my foot down. Our agreement when she was born was that she wouldn't be into the, well, family business if you'd call it that, until she was ten. As you know, I reported it to your brother through an anonymous tip. So last night, I was reading Alex a story just like normal and Jim came in and just carried her off," Shay closed her eyes, remembering the scene of Moran's gun against her head while Jim took her sobbing daughter out of her bedroom.

"There's not much to tell. When Alex was taken from me, I had to do something. So I called your brother and of course here I am," she explained and leaned forward, "I know I've done some stupid, stupid things in my life, but I know I don't want my daughter to live my life. Every moment she's with her father, she's turning into him. I hate it," Shay turned to John, "I understand the two of you have a son my daughter's age. I know you'd understand what it feels like to love your child so much you'd do anything for it. I promised myself I was going to turn into a law-abiding citizen when she was born. But once you're in Jim's system, there's no way of getting out.

"It would be easy enough for me to leave right now. But I want my daughter to be free more than anything. Now, either both of us get out or neither of us. And the worst part is, he knows that so well and plays into it."

"I suppose it is a case we shouuuuld take," the detective drawled at first and tried to hide a chuckle when John's face look slightly mortified, "First we have to establish some sort of safe house, hiding place. Moriarty knows- yes he knows- where you are currently, so somehow we'll have to hold you there. Safety and all that. Second, you'll have to give us all the details of the security around his estate, flat, anywhere he could be living. I am fairly certain he jumps from place to place especially now."

Sherlock began to think of something when the sound of his phone vibrated and he quickly glanced at the text. Keeping himself expressionless, save for a raised eyebrow, he slipped the phone back in his pocket and leaned forward.

"There is one more thing. Should we retrieve her safe and sound, you know it might be near impossible for us to acquire your custody with her. Might never be her guardian again, maybe seeing her on weekends or a few visits to jail. The vision you have will never exist unless you attempt to flee the country after and that would be very, very unwise. Alex may be your daughter but as a mother, you will not be there for her. Not after this."

Shay tapped her fingers on the table. Of course she thought of this. And she thought that perhaps she could change her identity and avoid this. But logically she couldn't. She had to accept what was going to happen. In the ten years she had been with the team, she had so many warrants out for her arrest that she had a fifty page rap sheet by the time she was seventeen. Moriarty had recruited Shay when she was a homeless teen on the streets, giving her a place to stay in exchange for training as one of his snipers.

And she was good at it. Damn good. But it all changed three years ago when she returned to her flat with Moriarty and Moran there, informing her of her new task; producing a child.

"Shay, sweetie, me and Sebby were thinking, we need an heir to our empire..." his mouth broke out into a crooked smile...

Her head fell forward into a bow. And ever since, she want her child away from the system and to be given chances she had never been given. Yes, Shay would rot in jail if this went bad. But at least her daughter would live an honest life. The feelings of determination welled up in her, glancing back up suddenly.

"I don't care. All I want is for my daughter to live a clean life. I want her to feel safe, not look over her shoulder everywhere she goes. I want her to go to university and be anything she wants. And I want her to fall in love and be free to love. Unlike me," her eyes falling down at her hands. It was too late for her but not too late for Alex.

"Won't it be a surprise when Its born. Either black or blonde hair, I really can't wait! Oh come, come Seb stop looking at me like that."

Shay closed her eyes at the memory. She hated being a tool for them. "It's too late for me. Sherlock, John, the press calls me the Red Devil," motioning to her flaming red hair, "It's not too late for Alex. And if it means she may never see my again, that's okay."

"My!" the voice echoed in the room and the man stepped in, remaining very cross as he leaned on his umbrella, darting his eyes between the trio, "You hear it all?"

"Of course Sher-"

"Make sure it's secure."

"Yes, I understan-"

"Make sure your men do not screw it up."

"Sherlock, honestly I-"

"And try a different diet," Sherlock popped up and adjusted his coat and scarf, "We will keep in touch Shay. I think I have enough from you for now, though I might need to call upon you just in case. Well come on John don't dawdle I want to go play my violin."

This may have been the most interesting case in months and with his back shielded from everyone else, he began to grin and flex his hands in anticipation. Trotting quickly after his partner, John threw Mycroft a wave and continued to go after Sherlock.

The one in custody watched them go, looking at Mycroft with half-open eyes. He admired her for her bravery, she knew that. But he was trying to hide it. Shay had seen him before, the one time she got arrested when she was eighteen. At the time she had played the weak teenage girl and cried like a baby through the whole interview, somehow Mycroft the only one who knew she was full of shit and holding her in solitary confinement, hoping to break her. But Moran had busted her out about two days into it and she went about life like normal.

"I know you think I was foolish in what I did. But I ask you Mr. Holmes; have you ever been homeless? Been given nothing in life? I'm sure you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Me? Not so much. My mother was fifteen, I was put into care from the moment I was born. I ran away when I was fifteen and spent a year on the streets. Tell me, if you were offered what I was offered, would you turn it down?" She said, letting the prison guard help her stand up. She limped towards the door, looking to him.

"You are correct, we were born and raised in completely different households, I do not argue that. On the other hand, my brother's story, Sherlock, is... a little different. Like you he ran away from home, bored with school after having skipped enough grades and had the opportunity to begin University at fifteen. Instead Sherlock established himself in the alleyways and sewers for some punks or a few gangsters, payment in cash or drugs. His task: deduce their enemies and find their weaknesses as an interrogator.

"Honestly, I found him half dead and helped him, he was not very happy about that, at least not at the time," Mycroft sighed, "No, I would not turn down the offer, I would have beeen too much of a coward. But he... Sherlock would do whatever the hell he wanted. Take her away," the order was given to the guards.

BegrudginglyShay let herself be taken away, silently cursing Mycroft for being so cold. Of course he had to be that way, Shay would see if she stepped back from the situation. But he hardly understood what it was like. She herself had hopes and dreams too when she was a kid. She wanted to be a teacher, to live on the sea side in a cottage, and read a book by the beach while the sun set. And she got that when she went on her rare vacations.

But something about it was empty, knowing that she earned it by killing innocent people for it. At least now Shay could help her daughter, the same daughter she got when she entered her flat on that cold winter's day to see both of THEM there. She remembered it like it was yesterday, being held down while they tried to secure their heir. But when Shay saw Alex for the first time, it triggered something in her, something she had never felt for another person before. Something she imagined was close to love.

The hours continued to tick by as Shay lay in her prison cell, re-reading the copy of 'Great Expectations' that Mycroft gave her when she asked nicely for reading material. Checking around she found the security on her was extremely tight. It was a windowless cell, perfect for her, small and only had a bed and a toilet. It was the way she liked it. She was safe from escaping and safe from everyone else, then she closed her eyes, remembering the time where she saw the consulting detective before. It was raining hard on the west side of London and Shay was behind a dumpster.

A strung out beanpole of a teenaged kid about her age was walking around the streets. He was odd. His clothes were of good quality, his hair neatly trimmed. So why was he out here? He had made eye contact with her from behind the dumpster. Sherlock smiled and threw a wad of bills at her, collapsing on the ground. Hesitating for a moment, Shay crawled from her hiding place, dragged him to the dumpster, and ran off, counting the bills. The amount had been enough to supply her with hot meals for a week.

When the man entered the room, collar turned up and piercing eyes covering every detail of her, Shay hadn't made the connection until that moment. And of course, Sherlock would never have known. He was so high when they met he didn't even know who he was. But she had justified taking his money at the time. After their brief encounter Shay said to herself that he was just a rich kid slumming it. And she was right. But it didn't make her guilt go away.

"Buckingham Palace... robbery... at least four involved, three adults and one small child... safe... that might require most than a simple code, could be anything... tourist disguise... five years old and almost psychopath as well...probably a psychopath..." the detective muttered away the clues and possible theories, not realizing John had flagged down a cab for them. After a moment Sherlock pulled his phone out again and re-read the text message.

The case took up John's mind as well. He couldn't help but think about how hard it would be for him if something like that happened to Hamish. He turned to Sherlock "So, what now?"

"Hamish is begging us for a beagle, will not stop texting me about it," he answered.

"Sherlock, stop it. You WILL take the case," John demanded and took the phone.

"I never said I wouldn't. No need to be so prickly," snatching the phone back and began to stare out the window, "But yes the case is... interesting I suppose..."

Carefully John studied his reaction. He knew that Sherlock had some interest in this case, especially since this was the 'Red Devil' in the news. The most iconic picture of her was of her robbing a bank while sporting a baby bump, pumping bullets all around the bank while her red curls were wild all around her. Her identity until now had been pretty mum. But now it was personal.

Shay wanted her daughter back, something that John could understand more than anything, remembering that when they left the house Hamish had been peacefully napping, holding his teddy bear while sucking his thumb. The image of that beautiful dark haired child being tainted by Moriarty was too much for him.

"Sherlock, what leads do you have so far?" John asked patiently.

"I know when he's going to do it, during the FIFA 2018 cup held in London, next month. By then the whole city will be flooded with tourists and although security will be tighter they will also be spread out thin. This means all national monuments and places will have large crowds, more opportunities to blend in and when Moriarty- Moran are under such pressure and tight conditions, they seem to pull off their jobs better.

"And if their child is Alex Moran- Moriarty, well, we can only expect her to be just as cunning and clever. Not to mention she is adorable, so less suspicion would befall on her as she walks around with the plan in progress," Sherlock quickly replied. Yes, the Red Devil, a spunky girl Sherlock could have probably been close friends with back when he was a young, rowdy street rat, maybe they could have even run into each other and not known it at the time. Shay definitely, desperately wanted her daughter rescued, no doubt of that.

In a weird little idea that crawled into his mind, Sherlock pictured a different world, one where he knew of Shay and had Alex, so the two of them would come visit the flat only because their friendship happened to maintain even after Sherlock became clean. Hamish would be the little gentleman and offer her his sippy cup while John would fuss over the dangers of sharing germs at such a young age.

"Maybe we should get him a beagle."

John gave up, looking to the night as the cab pulled up to that flat, the two getting out. He knew Sherlock was in his Mind Palace and of course couldn't be disturbed, running right up to Hamish's room. Hamish was in bed, sleeping, with his little thumb in his mouth as he slept. His black curls were damp with a recent bath, his star pajama keeping him warm. Heaving a sigh John, sat on the bed, stroking his child's hair.

"I'll never let you be hurt Hamish," he soothed, rubbing small circles into his son's back. Hamish smiled contently, turning onto his belly as he slept on.

"Ticklish...Martin stop it, Dad might...cute puppy..."

"You were a soldier and you killed people?" Sherlock asked quietly and leaned against the doorframe, watching them, "If anything I would say you are a huffy, puffy hedgehog." Walking inside he knelt down in the other side of the bed where Hamish was facing, finally smiling a little.

In his opinion, Sherlock did not imagine himself as a cute or handsome boy growing up, generally used to rolling his eyes or putting on a good face for Mummy when people complimented him. Now with his offspring nearly identical... it was understandable how it occurred, the passing of genes, yet it sometimes did surprise him how adorable Hamish was.

"John... I am realistically hesitant on this case because... you know, Moriarty and Moran and-... You know I would protect you and Hamish, I would do anything. If it means jumping again I would, knowing you two are safe. Are you sure you want to help her out? If anything happened to him, our...our son-" Sherlock admitted honestly and bit his lip watching his son.

"...stawp it, nooo... don't chew on Papa's shoes..." the child yawned and squirmed.

John looked up, reaching over to kiss his husband. Of course he knew that there was a risk for Hamish. Everyone was at risk. And when Sherlock and John had first gotten the text message about this case, he had been vocal against it. But he also knew that this case mattered because it was about protecting a defenseless little girl.

"Sherlock, I know that. And I was thinking, the safe house we secured. We could get Mrs. Hudson and Hamish there, no problem. It won't be easy and I'll miss him, but we have to do something," John had never of course been away from Hamish, since the day they adopted him. Yet there was a first for everything and they had to do something.

"We'll solve it in no time," John went to embrace Sherlock, "And you're right. We should get him a puppy I mean he's dreaming of it in his sleep," he smiled, pushing a curl off of Hamish's forehead, "I love you, Sherlock and I love Hamish. If anything were to happen to you two, I don't know what I'd do. "But, what if it's in the same place as Shay is? Would she hurt Hamish?"

"No. I would be sure to request to Mycroft to have them in separate locations because I have considered that possibility. Should we fail in our attempts to rescue Alex there seems to be four possible outcomes for Shay. One: gives up completely and attempts suicide if the grief is enough. Two: she kicks and screams for us to try again, thought that might be further dangerous than it already is. Three: gives into Moriarty and is accepted back into his organization. Finally, four: she would take him hostage or hurt him out of revenge."

In a way, Sherlock did not want to take the case immediately for Hamish's sake, but also because the idea of Moriarty having a child might possibly distract him, make him sloppy in his execution with further plans. Moriarty's child could be his downfall or even... change him enough to quit his criminal- he suddenly began to laugh at the thought, making John jump, and he reassured him.

"Sorry I was just thinking. Do not trouble yourself with it. I love you too John," carefully pulling him close, his hesitation of close contact with generally people lessened more and more, especially since Hamish was born. His army doctor was an exception. Sherlock squeezed a bit tighter, clutching John's shirt.

"We definitely need to buy him one."

The husband nodded. Everything Sherlock said was true, he knew that. But he still didn't like it. Something about this case was too much but he knew that this was important. This was something that could make or break them as a couple. He put his head on Sherlock's shoulder for comfort. Except it wouldn't take that much if Shay was totally honest with them and any mother who wanted her child so badly would do anything to get her baby back. John kissed Sherlock again.

"Come on now Let's get up to bed," he coaxed, leading Sherlock to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Shay drew out a rough floor plan of the mansion, explaining it to Holmes Brothers and John.

"The main spots are here, here, and here. Alex's room is here, Jim's room is here," she paused to take a drink from her coffee cup, "The main breaches of security ares here, here, and here. I suggest you sneak in through the top floor."

"Well, well... he prefers having her room close to his and I can only imagine his security chosen was more carefully decided than the disciples of Christ." Sherlock murmured, "Top floor... You know John was a soldier but he's not exactly as springy as I would like him to be. Then again maybe I can get him into tip top shape within a week. That might work."

"I was thinking of creating a small operative team to go with you all or possibly the opposite, a small platoon to help counter Moriarty's men. We know they must have the world's top weapons, especially Moran and his sniper rifle. One concern should be if the enemy gives notice to your presence, at all costs you need to keep Moran from a gun, his aim is... well let's say the body count because of him alone is rather extensive," Mycroft added.

Agreeing Shay nodded at him.

"If you could let me be on the team, I can distract Moran in some way. We have a, Um-," trying to put it delicately, "A history together with Jim. I can distract him that way or have him...well...trained the gun on me. To be honest, if I enter that mansion again, seen by the wrong person, I WILL be killed. At least if I'm recognized," Shay turned to Sherlock.

"No offense to John, but I have a little more recent experience scaling buildings than John. The poor man would throw his back out," then to Mycroft, indicating to her ankle chains, "I know I'm a little of a risk, but I promise I won't run after this. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that I have more than a little interest in this. I know this mansion like the back of my hand. Except of course for the mansion safe. No one but Moriarty and Moran are allowed there."

Drawing her attention Shay pointed to the sketch of the basement. "This is an old bomb shelter. If Alex isn't in her room, she'd be hiding here. This is where Jim and Seb hide out when there's a risk, of course their snipers getting rid of the risk. The basement is heavily protected, the password is Alex's birthday, Seb thinking that no one else would of course guess."

Well, no one would. Alex didn't have a birth certificate or record of her birth at all. Her mother had been locked up in the bunker for about two weeks around the time Alex was born to confuse any enemies. In fact, Alex had been born in the bunker, Shay screaming the whole time to be brought to a hospital. Never would she forget struggling on the medical table by herself, screaming for help while Jim sat there, staring with his cold dark eyes as he waited.

In the end, Moran had been the one to help her deliver her daughter, Shay knocking out into a coma from blood loss. Sometime later she had woken up in the end with a bundle of blankets next to her, her beautiful daughter, the first time she truly fell in love.

"Finally this time it worked! Who would have thought modern medicine would have muddled it up the first time, the ol' natural way to work out even better, fun for the both of us... well the three of us really."

"Jim, take me to the hospital… Please... I can't do this... I shouldn't be bleeding this much."

"Wonder who will the father be… won't you take a bet Seb? … Ugh fine."

Shay shook off the memory.

"Being her mother of course, I know her birthday. It's May 3rd, 2013. But we'd have to cross that bridge when we come to it. It was only a few days ago."

"Extensive knowledge of the house and the skills of trained killer and theif-"

"Absolutely not," Mycroft cut into Sherlock, "I will not allow it."

"But Mycr-"

"I said no."

"You are being ridiculous-"

"Outside, now!"

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock walked out with Mycroft and John, leaning against the hallway. Of course, Mycroft would want to interfere, to have it his own way.

"Ms. Rhine is too much of a risk, if she is with you too it might be a trap. Think Sherlock, it's simple. In exchange for her daughter she lures Moriarty and Moran's most wanted enemies, the detective and army doctor," Mycroft sighed.

"I do not believe Shay is lying, no indications she might be and her skills are more important to the risk. It is all basic strategy and if you really want to keep an eye on her why not inject a tracking device within her somehow, just in case," Sherlock sulked not looking to him with his arms folded.

John was quick to put in as well. "If she was trying to lure us in, why would she be opposed to my scaling the walls, Mycroft? Listen, there are two people who will suffer if anything goes wrong. If anything happened, you would catch her and she'd get the death penalty for hurting us. Don't lie. I know you would," John pointed out as the government man opened his mouth in protest.

"Think about it Mycroft. You have plenty of ways to make us have the upper hand here if she is lying," he said, indicating towards a camera.

"The last time I let Sherlock take on such a complicated case, off on his own, he was fooled by a woman. Risked her life and everyone else's," Mycroft said coldly.

"Addler was rescued because of me," Sherlock snapped and his hands balled up into a fist, "She's alive!"

"And when was the last time you heard from her?! Hm? And this time you have John and more importantly Hamish to think about. I do want have to worry about being admitted into a hospital roo-"

Within an instant Sherlock's forearm had been pressed against Mycroft's chest and pinned into to the wall.

"You shut your mouth. Right. Now. I already considered the risks. And we can protect him, better than before!"

"I can't afford to have you blood on my hands Sherlock, not again," his older brother replied quietly, staring back at him.

"You forget, Mycroft, that you aren't the only one who is invested in your brother's safety," John stepped in and wrestled Sherlock's arm off Mycroft, "We can take the investigation from here. We need an injection of a tracking device, and the keys to the chains please, " He said, staring the much taller man down and turned to Sherlock, "Darling it's going to be alright." He said quietly.

The voice of reason, John's voice, suddenly made Sherlock calm and he relaxed. Somehow his partner had that affect over him, knowing if he let his temper get to him it might further upset John and he really did not want that.

"Yes...alright..."

"Look... let me consider it. I'll talk to her," Mycroft brushed off his jacket, "Just... wait out here..."

One last glance to his brother, he opened the door and slid inside, clearing his throat as he looked over Ms. Rhine. Ah, Rhine... the crafty girl that on numerous occasions tried to pull the wool over his eyes and furiously frustrated him. This girl- well- woman, he corrected himself.

"You want in?"

As soon as he entered Shay watched him, leaning over. Mycroft Holmes was a man who seemed personally invested in taking out anyone associated with Moriarty with good reason of course. But something that bothered Shay was she happened to be the person with a nickname from the press, which meant she was more high-profile. So of course she ran into the older Holmes brother often.

"Yes, I want in on the operatives. If you could just let me in, I promise I'll go in, do my job and come right back here where you seem to think I belong, in jail. And women's prison is no fun trip," she looked down at the table, at the map she drew, "Or, I could get a pardon. To my understanding, you could give me a pardon, yes? If you did that, my daughter and I would get a cottage in Dublin and never be seen again. I wouldn't keep a single gun in the house." Shay was going on a whim here but what else could she do?

"Please, let me be pardoned for my crimes? I know I did some terrible things. But I think I could make it right by setting a better example for my daughter, to show her that there is life after doing such terrible things. If you could do this, I would be so overjoyed. I need to be a part of my daughter's life. Especially since I didn't have anyone there for me."

Still standing over Mycroft studied her over, centimeter by centimeter. Ms. Rhine. Rhine, Shay, Shay. If Addler was Sherlock's woman then Shay was his own. 'O goodie,' he thought to himself and continued to frown at her. Then it flashed in his mind for a fleeting moment, the day he was sitting in the Club in his private room going over papers. It was a telephone call from Lestrade and remembered that his younger brother regularly dealt with this man before in all the cases.

Answering politely and wondered what business Scotland Yard would require, maybe Sherlock did something ridiculous again, another drug bust. Then Mycroft heard the words, comprehended the message, and just hung up, sitting in the utterly quiet room. There had to be more to it, it was all too simple. Worse the papers had called his little brother a 'Fake Genius' and concluded he was fraud. The answers would never find their way to him until a whole another three years later.

"Rhine... you listen very carefully," the palms of his hands slammed on the table and he leaned in, "I swear, I honestly mean it, if something should happen to John, Sherlock, or Hamish... you would wish you were back in jail, hell you would wish you were back in Moriarty's mansion as a victim. There are a few places on this earth that only I and one other person know and I will not hesitate to send you there."

Unblinking Shay nodded, leaning closer to him. If he was trying to be intimidating, she had to bite back. To show that she wouldn't fall into his scare tactics.

"Yes, I do know those risks. After all, you could buy the worst form of punishment, couldn't you? It's one thing to imagine a terrible form of punishment, but another thing to have the money for it," of all the government workers Shay did not want to mess with it was Mycroft Holmes. But she also knew he was the person with the most resources.

The morning before, she had turned herself in by walking into the office of Mycroft Holmes, with her hands simply up, saying "I need help." She had been dressed in her sweats and hooded sweatshirt, telling Jim and Seb that she was going jogging. It was in fact true.

The intention was to go jogging, jogging right to get herself arrested on purpose. And here she was now, trying to prove to the most intimidating member of the British Government that she was trustworthy. This is of course after spending ten years of her life building evidence up that she wasn't trustworthy. But it didn't matter. This was about her daughter not living her mother's life. The last thing Shay wanted for her kind, sweet daughter was to live a life like she did, under a spider's web. At all costs she wanted her daughter to be free, something Shay had never truly been.

The situation still did not sit well with Mycroft and he dared not to tear away his gaze, nor even blink if he could help it. Finally after another moment he produced a key and undid the locks that held her.

"I will allow you on the mission for Sherlock's sake, if it means his safety will be more secure and the mission run smoother. As for the pardoning of your crimes there is a possibility, though, I dare you not to dream because I may have my position, but I am not the only one that has a say in your matters. Obviously I do not trust you, never trusted you even when you were young only because people do not change. By appearance they might change on the outside, though deep down we revert what is natural to us."

"So... well you understand the rest, and if anything does not pan out the way I want it planned I might even need to take drastic measures. Do you want me to involve Alex?" This was another criminal, Mycroft kept thinking. People born from the bottom of the heap, scraping their earnings off of others or those who were more unfortunate than them. There were opportunities for Shay to clean up and become an upstanding citizen, to seek help and avoid her difficult situation.

Slightly surprised, Shay allowed Mycroft to unchain her, rubbing her wrists and ankles as she watched him. His opinion of her of course was still low but at least she had a fighting chance to save her daughter. She gazed up.

"I'm going to need a few items. Well, Sherlock and I will need them and whoever you send with us. I personally would like to be armed with a bullet proof vest for each of us. I know this is silly but I'll need some candy or something. Knowing Jim, every moment I'm gone, he's spoiling the girl, calling her his 'little princess' and shit like that. I need to get her to come with me. In a way it's kidnapping. But if I have the support of the British government it doesn't count as kidnapping, right?" she said, grinning.

As it set in Shay realized she was going to save her daughter, she thought, her hopes rising. She turned, the map around, listing other things she and the others could possibly need, handing it to Mycroft.

"I know you don't like spending money of the 'dregs' of society, but this is a matter of national security, remember? When you spend the money, just lie back and think of England," she stepped towards the door, "Was it Queen Victoria who said it? I wouldn't know. My parents didn't give me the money for book learning?" She mocked and stepped back, as if it was a revelation, "Oh right... I never met them. Almost like I was a dreg of society." Walking out of the room, a swell of pride filled her chest, feeling wonderful at taking a stab at the British government. Not too far she found the couple, walking to where Sherlock and John were sitting.

"I'm free you guys. Thank you."

"Excellent!" Sherlock sulking immediately switched to joy as he hopped up, "I'll make sure Mycroft goes grocery shopping for everything that we will need, I can't have him forget anything of great importance."

The case seemingly became better and better as the minutes ticked by. There were so many factors to consider, so many angles that it allowed Sherlock to use his mind to full capacity. A challenge, a goal! To add the more he thought about it, he felt slightly more invested on the idea that Alex was nearly Hamish's age, picturing once more of that imaginary play date. The fantasy of Hamish would like a new friend.

"Great to know my child's situation is a celebration to you," the mother stated deadpanned, sitting next to John, who put his hand over hers.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," John said quietly, giving her a small smile. Shay tried to force a smile back, but felt a sense of dread to this mission.

"So, where am I staying until tonight?" She asked, knowing full well she couldn't very well stay anywhere normal of course. Snipers were all over key locations in London she was sure, ready to get her at any time. Slowly a deep breath was taken.

"I could really use that bullet-proof vest soon," Shay noted. Truth was, even if she was released to Sherlock and John's custody, she was scared shitless. The worst thing that could happen at this point was that she was struck down before she even tried to save her child. Wishing to forget such thoughts she quickly turned to John.

"After this job guys, how about a play date was Hamish and Alex? What do you say?" Shay asked and John nodded gently.

"We'll think about is," was all he said and stood up, "Well now, let's get some lunch while we wait for Mycroft. How about the Hot Pot?" he asked as Shay stiffened.

"Can we stay here instead?" She asked. John looked over.

"Why?" Shay shook her head, looking to Sherlock to explain.

"Because if she is spotted she will be killed on the spot, no doubt Sebastian's deployed his little disciples around the city," Sherlock explained, "We could just order take away, that's fine with me.

John nodded. Of course, it wasn't rocket science that Shay was a key target right now but he forgot. He took out his phone. "Want you do guys think of a good curry?" He asked.

"I love curry," Shay said, nodding. Of course Moran would be after her, the jealous bastard. He was so jealous of her for giving Jim what he couldn't. The first time Shay had been sent to Jim's bed for a little 'fun' Sebastian stabbed her hand with a butter knife the next morning. The main difference between her and Sebastian was he was in love with Jim. Shay just hated him, but she could tempt Seb in some way.

The takeaway came quickly, as soon as John ordered them, he picking up the steaming plates and passing them to them.

"Did we get one for Mycroft?" Shay asked.

"Yup, he's got one," John had gone over to Mycroft's office, 'Mycroft, come eat lunch with us… please? ... Fine.'

"Oh god, I thought he just ate off a silver platter," She noted.

"Shay, don't be rude. He could stick you right back in jail you know."

"Just. Come. On!" Sherlock kicked open the door pulling the handle of an umbrella as a Mycroft Holmes was dragged in holding the other end of it, "Must eat."

"Oh, I must eat! Please Sherlock, acting like a child!"

"But John ordered it special for all of us! It's curry, eat it! You like it!"

"No I don't!" Mycroft protested and almost fell backwards when Sherlock suddenly let go, grinning.

"Yes you do," Sherlock pushed and Mycroft rolled his eyes, settling to sit down to amuse his brother, grumbling.

"From your food and eating habits I know you will like it, just try it My," Sherlock happily took some from John.

"Oh watch out Sherlock, The tin foil might dirty your brother's fingers," Shay snarked.

"Seriously now, He could throw you back in jail," John warned.

"Come on My, you would try things if Mummy asked nicely, even when the maids cooked a dish that was smelly or looked funny you would still clean your plate if Mummy asked," Sherlock smirked at his brother's reddening ears and continued on in a high pitch voice, "Oh Mycroft! Won't you be a darling and finish your dine dine? They worked so hard to cook it and feed it to us, be a shame if gone to waste."

"Sherlock, stop it." John said sternly. Shay trying not to laugh. But now, even Shay was thinking Sherlock was laying it on too thick and looking to Mycroft, suddenly seeing him as a little more...well...human, seeing him picked on by his little brother was satisfying.

"Just keep it quiet Sherlock... Sherly," Mycroft picked up his head and smiled as Sherlock completely missed a helping of rice into his mouth, falling back onto his plate.

"I hate that name..."

"Then don't call me My and leave me to my dinner," he shook his head and sniffed at the meal, "Seems ok."

John tried not to laugh at his husband.

"Okay? You've never had curry, have you," Shay asked. She rolled up the Nann bread, filling it with rice, "Here, you do it like this," she instructed, taking a bite, "I'm sorry. This is my favorite." She folded up another one, stuffing it with rice.

"Here, for you. And wrapped and ready," she said, passing it to Mycroft. He stared at it before taking it and when his eye caught Sherlock smiling smugly at him, Mycroft glared back and began to eat it.

"Thank you... Ms. Rhine," finally he took a bite, then a few more, and finished the rest chewing carefully before silently making himself another one.

"See Mycroft, not too bad," Sherlock said to Shay, "Though even with delicious food as this, I doubt it would curb his fetish for cake. Loves the stuff, cannot get enough of it. If I happened to walk by the kitchens as a child, I would peek into the kitchen and find him stuffing his face in the fresh baked goods when the maids walked out temporarily."

"Sherlock please..." the government man buried his face in his hands, "Stop being ridiculous and just eat."

Shay was trying not to laugh at Mycroft being teased by his brother but it was just so silly to see a grown man like Mycroft being teased. The two bickered some more and finally settled down when Mother John became cross at them and scolded. During part of the meal, Mycroft would begin to relax, though when he noticed that Shay noticed him, he would straighten his back and clear his throat or scratch his neck. Part of the meal was interrupted when one of his men came in to drop off a bullet proof vest for Shay.

"Don't you think Moran might be suspicious if they discover she has one on?" Sherlock asked, licking his finger.

"This, is something new. Newly engineered for the soldiers of the future, see how slim it is," Mycroft held it up and it was a thin material. The fibers were strong and in the shape of a simple tight t-shirt, it would easily hide under a shirt and jacket or even a hoodie.

"Technology like this has not even been announced to the world, not at all on the market, and so far not the black market."

Shay tried the bullet proof vest on in the bathroom, surprised it fit to her so well. In fact, it felt as comfortable as a tight t-shirt, as if someone took her favorite shirt and made it bullet-proof. She looked down at herself, seeing herself as if she was going back into a 'job' mode. But this job of course was different. This was for her baby.

She put her shirt back on, walking out of the bathroom, looking like she didn't do anything new. She looked over at Mycroft, genuinely surprised he would take such measures to keep her alive. Honestly she didn't think he liked her at all. Maybe he was intrigued by her just because of his investigations but he would never like her at all, at least not enough to want to keep her alive.

"This is amazing. Way better than the stuff I'm used to. The worst is when you have to be on your stomach in a bulletproof vest. It was horrid when I was pregnant with Alex. I always had to pee then." The last sentence was more to herself, remembering how she still had to work when she was pregnant, even if she could have died. She looked up at Mycroft, genuinely grateful. Why was he being so nice to her if she possibly was going to die tonight?

"Thank you. Really, thank you." She said. She watched his face, wondering why he would take these measures at all. John finally cleared his throat, filling the space. Shay snapped her head to look at him,

"So, are we going to be good to go?"

Shay nodded. "Yea, ummm, at around midnight would be a good idea to go in." She put in.

"John, you better sleep, I need to go think," Sherlock hopped up, leaving behind his mess, "All must prepare in our own way."

"Yes Sherlock, we all know you are going to your Mind Palace, just be ready and down here by eleven," Mycroft looked at him sternly and Sherlock just mimicked his serious face before leaving, "But he is right John, you should rest, I'll gather up everything here."

John nodded in agreement and he walked out, leaving the remaining two alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Man of the Brit government began to gather the plates and was quiet until he could no longer ignore Shay, "You should go do whatever is necessary too, Ms. Rhine."

Shay nodded. "Don't you have servants to pick those up?" She asked. She got up to put the dishes away, her hand brushing his as she picked up one of the dishes, Shay ignoring it to put the dishes in one of the efficiency sinks. Mundane tasks, she thought to herself. Stick to Mundane tasks to keep you from being nervous about this. This was the night she would either get her daughter back or be killed. Either way, needless to say, it would be exciting. She turned to Mycroft. When their hands touch Mycroft nearly jumped up defensively, though realizing it was accidental, he stopped himself and hid his anxiety with a sigh.

"May I please also have a .38 gun and a good pair of boots. These sneakers won't do well on the roof if we're going that way." She asked. Of course Mycroft wouldn't want her armed but hey, she had to protect herself.

"You are scared. Scared of what could go wrong. Scrubbing dishes will not help bring Alex back, if anything you need to think and focus on the task at hand. Details, we must remember all of the details. But yes, I can provide you with that as well, if it means helping Sherlock and John, then yes. But the um, the bullet vest, comfortable? Flexible and light enough?" Mycroft took a towel and dried next to Shay.

"Mr. Holmes, I've lived ten years of my life in constant fear. Fear motivates me at this point." She said, pausing to do the dishes. An awkward silence filled the room as they worked, Shay handing Mycroft the dishes to dry. She looked over at Sherlock and John through the glass wall in the office, curled up together in a nap and smiled a little. That thought occurred to her that she had never been in love. Jim and Seb of course were never loveable, perhaps at one point guardians, but not loveable. Maybe there was an illusion of love... James... along the way... Alex, her beautiful black haired, was the only thing Shay loved in this world. Alex, the reason Shay was even coming back to the mansion.

"It's funny really, how my daughter is such a motivator already at the tender age of five," she said, looking down at her dish. To be honest, if it wasn't for her daughter, she wouldn't be here. Unsure if Mycroft was paying attention, she picked up her eyes.

"I know you aren't a parent Mr. Holmes, but I think you know what it's like to have more care for someone that's not you," Shay sighed, "Too bad. It used to be so much easier too."

Not even showing the slightest hesitation, Mycroft continued to dry one dish, then took another without skipping a beat. It was true he was not a parent and was never good with children, the only decent encounters were if he had to meet his co-workers children at an event or the standard introduction. Suddenly Hamish came along and it was startling how much he looked like his father, Mycroft's younger brother. Even holding the baby in his arms brought him back to years and years ago when, despite his protest, his mother insisted he hold Sherlock as a newborn. Knowing this human being was once growing inside of another human being disgusted him, it was too weird, yet when the little hand gripped his finger Mycroft was startled. Really the grip was instinctual for every baby and stopping himself from thinking about it, he allowed the moment to be human. Sherlock found his big brother and was clinging to him tightly.

"So you thought that I did not care? Understandable."

"Well you obviously have some sort of care towards your brother of course," she amended, washing the final dish, handing it to him, "Of course, you care for your family. Everyone has to look out for their own family, right?"

It seemed like an odd sort of domestic, washing dishes with a government official while his brother and his brother's love slept in the next room over. She smiled slightly. Just a few days ago, she had been lounging on the couch, reading a book while her daughter was sleeping on her chest, Alex in a phase where she refused to take a nap or go to bed at all unless she knew someone was taking a nap with her. So Shay would usually take time after lunch to pretend to fall asleep so her daughter would take a nap, spending the afternoon either reading or cleaning her gun. In fact, Shay had been surprised how good she had become at cleaning her gun while a five year old was sleeping on her chest.

However that setup was awkward when Shay would be getting suited up for a 'Job' and her daughter demanded her mother to go to bed with her. God, Alex could be like her father at times. Or Moriarty had the temper of a five year old. However you wanted to look at it. It was quite awkward one time a few months ago when she and Sebastian had been in Jim's office loading their guns when an irate five year old came in, demanding to her mother that it was bed time, her teddy bear in hand. Outside she saw the sun was going down. So in a few hours they would going. The rescue.

She feigned a yawn, stretching her arms to the ceiling so her shirt rode up, quickly pulling it back down. "So, we've got a long night ahead of us. Do you want some coffee? I'll make it"

"I suppose," Mycroft shrugged lazily and raised an eyebrow at her shirt, "Yes, generally one does look out for their own kind, protects the DNA, keeping the lineage to continue-" he stopped when Shay gave him a look and he sat back down at the table, "Sorry, just thinking in logical terms... yes coffee would be nice," he repeated.

Although Sherlock's intelligence was almost equal to his (of course he saw himself superior being the first born), he at least had a way to at least attract a few people to him, maybe it was the way he would act like a child. Young at heart, unlike Mycroft. Perhaps he was just born old to begin with.

"I practically raised him," he said suddenly, "I uh... I feel responsible for his well being because it's my job. I have to, who else. John's an adequate replacement though."

"Doesn't mean he still doesn't need you. You and John just fill different roles to him in a sense," she brought up, stepping towards him, "There's roles obviously that John can never fill and roles that you can never fill. I think it's wonderful that Sherlock has such a kind support group around him. He's very, very lucky to have you, Mr. Holmes. Don't think that your position is any less because Sherlock has John and Hamish."

And in that moment, Mycroft Holmes seemed so human, so vulnerable to her. Of course she knew that he cared for his brother, yadda, yadda, yadda, but to hear him say it showed her this moment of a man who just wanted his brother happy because he himself wasn't happy. Shay heart melted a little, sitting next to him.

"For what it's worth, I think you're a very important part in your brother's life. Besides, Hamish must like you as his uncle. You're still there for Hamish." She pointed out.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Mycroft thought of Hamish and remembered the time he finally got to see him outside of the hospital, being a few days delayed when the government was pining for his services. Everyone was there: Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade. All cooed and awed at the baby boy, a small black of tuff hair was present and the signs of curls were very possible. Sipping tea quietly, he sat at the desk while everyone else surrounded the babe in the middle of the living room, and it was not until John's prodding did he hold him.

Feeling very awkward, sitting there and carefully holding his new nephew in John's chair did a similar event occur. A hand ended up wrapped around his finger and that was when Mycroft knew he had another name to add onto the small list of people he had to absolutely protect. Finally, Mycroft looked to Shay and saw it. Saw that maybe before Moriarty wrenched the baby from her, maybe Alex held onto her, wishing to meet her mother and Shay welcoming her to the world. Yes her past was dark, disturbing, and full of negative choices.

Multiple times he had to deal with her, even as he rose the ranks. The next time one meet the other again, her risks would be more dubious as he infiltrated the government more and more. Despite all her mischievousness, law breaking, her eyes told a bit differently than the last times he met her, and keeping face, he secretly felt maybe she really meant it.

"I would do anything for him. Almost as much as you would do anything for Alex. Because, to be frank Shay, I cannot deal with you anymore. Already I am keeping it secret to my superiors that you are coming on with us on the rescue mission and if what you say is truth... I think that play date between Hamish and Alex would benefit their human interaction. Only if I find you no longer pose a threat."

Shay blinked for a moment. A play date between Hamish and Alex? So that meant that he trusted her. She gave a small smile, putting her hand over his.

"Yes, I think that would be wonderful. Alex would love to finger paint with a child her own age. I'm a terrible playmate of course for a five year old as you know," she said, giving a small smile, "Now, is there a reason why you 'can't deal with me'? I've had a feeling for a while I've been nothing but a bother to you. Something always brings me back to a Holmes in some way, eh?"

"Ms. Rhine, when I profile certain individuals they are generally filed into a special cabinet in my office due to the severity of the person's behaviors and crimes. You and the files of maybe nine other people are located within my personal desk and my desk at home. You have been a bother to me. When one begins crime at such a young age and builds a reputation as you have, even becoming a member of the Moriarty empire, is a general reason why we like to keep an eye on you," Mycroft answered and took the warm mug Shay handed to him when the coffee finished brewing.

"And I'm sure in that file you'd find similar data. That the nine other people and I were brought up poorly and turned to crime in a case of 'We'll take what's denied to us.' When I was on the streets, I thought nothing of stealing a simple pastry from a bakery or a bundle of bills from a tip jar. That was survival. Of course I was so good at pick-pocketing that I was being watched by Moriarty and Moran for weeks. And I'm sure you know the details.

"Mr. Holmes, do you think children grow up wanting to be criminals? Because most of us don't. I wanted to be a teacher when I was a little girl if you must know. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to afford university nor would anyone support me. Had you told your parents you wanted to teach you would have had a full ride to any university you choose I'll bet."

Moriarty had in fact found Shay when she was at her weakest. She had been getting sick with the flu for some time and she had become so sick that all she could do was lay on a park bench, trying to gather enough strength to get up. Moriarty had found her on that park bench and pushed a steaming cup of tea in her hands. He had Sebastian carry her to their hotel suite and put her to bed where they got her enough broth and medicine for her to make a full recovery. However she learned that she wasn't allowed to leave the suite and learned she now belonged to them.

"What a pretty little thing we found Sebastian, she's adorable! Shay right," he hummed merrily and was lying on his stomach at the foot of her bed, kicking his legs in the air, "Shay, yes. Well we been watching you for a little while. Very delicate hands, very nimble." After his compliments were finished and Sebastian entered back into the room, Jim crawled over next to her, smiling his friendliest with all his energy.

"We could use someone like you, such skilled hands. I mean, the two of us are just starting out but a helping hand wouldn't hurt. Don't give me that look, you don't understand? Simply, we want to be Kings, use our skills and what we have to turn this city around and rule it. Could always use a queen too, by your look at the fittest much can be accomplished," he grinned sincerely and held her cheek in his hand, steering her mouth near his, "We'll have everything and each other..."

"I'd rather not. If you don't mind, I'd like to go-" She stopped herself, about to say 'home'. But she didn't have that.

"The point I'm trying to make is Mr. Holmes, is that more criminals are doomed from birth. I see you looking for me and making sure that I'm behind bars. But I don't see any funding in the government to make sure that another girl like me doesn't face my fate. Yes, you're helping me with Alex, but that's because I have information to help you." She noted.

A criminal trying to prove a point and persuade him through pity... Mycroft did not say anything, choosing to look into his warm cup, neither desiring to admit it or agree. When he did look up to her, he saw the determination, the instance she was trying to prove to him, maybe even work out the logic within it all.

"I-... I guess if someone of Sherlock's character could fall and climb back up... do you know?" Mycroft asked suddenly, "Moriarty probably explained all about his past." It was maybe the fifth time Sherlock ran away and what was worse was it was during a blizzard and Mycroft was ordered to go find him alone. It was near Christmas time and they had been arguing about something, neither of them could really remember what the quarrel was nor did they care. Checking the usual spots like the park or abandoned warehouse, Mycroft was ready to give up when he decided to unwillingly explore the shady alleys down town. Then, over the howl of the wind, it had to mere coincidence-

"my... myy... My..."

The smaller body could have been overlooked in the snow bank that was piling high around him and after Mycroft dug him out, he found Sherlock had been nearly beat to death. Blood stained the pure, innocent snow and running down the street to the nearest safe restaurant or store, Mycroft cried the entire time. Sobbing even in the hospital as he waited for the doctors evaluation, continuous scolding from his father, and not ceasing until his arms wrapped around the bandaged younger brother who kept quiet.

"Shay. I am not sure how I feel about the subject, I provide an adequate answer, I am sorry."

Moriarty did in fact tell Shay all about Sherlock's past, at least what he knew about Sherlock's past. A lot of it was research she and Sebastian did, doing their research for weeks before Jim began attacking Sherlock three year ago. What she found of course was evidence that Sherlock had been on the streets for many times, something that she wasn't of course surprised with. And now, seeing Mycroft, she knew that she perhaps spoke too rashly to Mycroft's life.

"I'm sorry for making such assumptions," she said, putting her hand over his, "I know that you've had a hard time with Sherlock. Often I forget that. Please forgive me." She said, getting to stand up.

"N-no it's fine," impulsively Mycroft stood as well and clutched at her wrist. The two froze and locked eyes, Mycroft licked his lips and Shay licked hers. After what seemed like forever his fingers weakened and his arm fell limp to his side.

"You... you should rest only a few hours left," Mycroft mumbled and left the room, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Shay before closing the door behind him. Swiftly he worked his way through the maze of hallways and once the guards saluted him, he was outside, the sun was setting by this point. Fishing his hand into his jacket pocket, pulled out a lighter and pushed a cigarette in his mouth, fumbling with the lighter. All there were, were sparks. The flicker of light that was there, meaning it was possible, yet no matter how many times his thumb ran down, a flame never jumped up. Frustrated he threw the lighter to sidewalk, the sound of clang rang out in the quiet and he saw the glint of silver disappear into a bush.

Shay pulled had hand away, rubbing the spot where Mycroft grabbed on. What was he trying to get at, grabbing her like that? She looked over at Sherlock and John, who were still napping as she considered this. It just didn't seem right. She stepped towards where she knew Mycroft was, seeing him with an unlighted cigarette.

"Can I bum one?" Shay asked, "It's funny to see the sunset. The mission is so... delicate. It's easy to forget the stakes behind it." She noted, taking a drag from a cigarette. "This could possibly be the last time you see me." She noted. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind that so much." She said, just to get him to respond.

"You really should rest," he noted with seriousness and took her light instead, mumbling a thanks, "Last time? Impossible. Shay, the Red Devil in Lipstick, the Mischievous Mama. Tonight is not your last night believe me. I think your stubbornness would stop any bullets that is, if there are any," his tone in bitter amusement. Why did this have to happen to him? Why was this woman back in his life again and again causing trouble, someone to wear down his defensive walls. Too many run ins. As soon as they retrieved Alex she could turn the tables on him, betrayal, and yet he was still helping her. Damn fool. Near equals in their respective fields, but was it proper to respect a criminal, work with them? Regardless Shay Rhine would have to be close by his side if he was to be sure that she would not cause more trouble. Better to hold the mad dog on a short tether, than allow it freedom. Yes, that was Mycroft's rationality.

She looked down at the cigarette, considering what he said. "I just- I know this sounds silly, but every job I do I get a little scared that something will go wrong. I'm sure you share the feeling but I have this sort of desperation that this night is going to be the last." She took a drag from her cigarette. "Of course, it never is. But all the same." She mused. "If this in fact my last night, I'll ask that Alex goes to Sherlock and John, if you don't mind. Due to my obvious bias I'd rather not have Alex in Foster Care."

"I was predicting you would ask that, they have the experience and everything. I have no time for a family, even if I desired one, the risk would be too much. Instead my immediate family will remain with Sherlock, though I do not know how long that will even last."

"Mmmm..." Sherlock rubbed his eyes and kissed the base of John's neck, snuggling further into John, "Still sleeping love?"

John woke up, curled up against Sherlock, his finer intertwining with his lovers. This was one of the moment John loved, being so curled up in Sherlock's embrace, feeling the warmth of him. If they were at home, this would also be the time where Hamish would wake them up and demand food. John moaned, rolling over to face Sherlock, rubbing noses with him.

"Five more minutes." He groaned to Sherlock, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I woke you up," Sherlock cooed and sighed, quickly summarizing where they were and why they were there. Shay and her daughter. One of their most intensive cases in so long, much was at stake, this time nearly involving everyone. Biting his lip, he pictured Mrs. Hudson cooking Hamish one of his favorite dishes, fish and chips, perhaps watching telly in their 'secret hideout.' Knowing him and John were at risk again, his stomach knotted and his mind went to a forbidden place of imagination.

"Well, well, well. He really has your eyes Sherlock..." The pitiful whimpering and crying was seeping out of the big blue eyes.

"Papa, please I'm scare-"

"Keep your fucking mouth shut," the hand yanked back on the small curls and a cry escaped the little mouth, "Sebastian maybe we should pull his baby teeth out now. Get a lot of money from the tooth fairy-"

"John. Promise me we'll get this right. Promise me we'll... rescue The Girl. We have to," Sherlock shut his eyes tight and gripped John, "Please. Do this for me."

John pulled Sherlock closer, letting Sherlock rest his head on his chest. "Shush, it's going to be okay." John soothed, rubbing circles into Sherlock's back. "I promise I'll make sure we're going to be okay." He kissed Sherlock's forehead, holding him to his chest. "I think that the first play date Alex and Hamish have should be at the zoo." He noted. "Hamish does love the Hedgehogs."

"Zoo... yes otters too... Alex might love predator cats. Lions, leopards, and tigers. I think we have an hour," Sherlock checked his watch, "We have to get ready soon but five more minutes. If tonight is our last night, then I want to be here with you and then call Hamish before we go in."

Sherlock wiggled up to meet John and kissed him gently, savoring everything about him. This memory had to be preserved, the details stained in his mind. Being wrapped up in a blanket his skin was still warm and cradling John's neck, could feel the pulse underneath his fingers. It meant he was alive. Absolutely beautifully alive, breathing and his heart beating, blood flowing throughout him.

"I love you John Watson. I never knew how much better my life could be until I met you."

John nuzzled his face against Sherlock's, the slight stubble on John's chin reminding him to shave. "Before I met you, I felt like I was just walking through a haze. But then I met you and I woke up." He kissed him, his thumb tracing the small of his back.

"Your beard is ticklish," Sherlock laughed softly, "Come on let's make the phone call." Pulling out his phone he dialed a number that no one else could have except for them and one other person.

"Hello? Mrs. Hudson...yes...I am sorry if I woke you... no it's nothing, John and I are fine... oh really? Ha! Yes, he would say that... Listen, can you wake Hamish? I know, I know past his bedtime, only John and I want to say hello- no please nothing dangerous I promise. I promise! Ok. Thanks... Hiya Hamish! Dad and I are here, I'll put you on speaker phone ok?"

"Ok! Papa? Dad?"

"Yep both of us here."

"Hi Dad! Hi Papa!"

John smiled at the phone. "Hello Hamish darling. Are you being good for Mrs. Hudson?" He asked.

"Of course, Granny is the bestest!"

"Best Hamish," Sherlock grinned and looked at John.

"Oh yes," Hamish stuck the tip of his index finger in his mouth in thought, "Why is you and Papa calling past bed time?"

John struggled not to cry. "Because we love you so much we had to call you up just to tell you, sweetheart. We love you so much that we had to talk you to right now." He answered, holding on to Sherlock's hand. "Did Granny read to you tonight?" John asked. Hamish's favorite story was Where the Wild Things Are. Mrs. Hudson most likely read that to him that night. "I just love you so much Hamish" All of this was too much for John, thinking of how devastated he would be if anything happened to Hamish like what was happening to Alex. John let out a sob, trying to keep himself together.

"Dad? What-"

"I insulted Dad again, too much of my teasing," Sherlock said quickly.

"Oh, Papa you can't do that, not nice," Hamish crossed his arms grumpily.

"I will apologize to him with a kiss, promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

John smiled at his son's voice, stroking Sherlock's back. "Daddy is sorry Hamish." John kissed Sherlock's forehead. "Hamish, I need you to be good for Granny, okay?"

"Course! And um... I love you too Papa, Dad... I um..."

"What is it Hamish, something to ask?" Sherlock asked softly, always knowing when his son had something to ask.

"Is it about the puppy sweetheart?" John chimed in.

"Um, no, but uh... can you sing Papa?"

The small voice rippled through his chest, and taking in a deep breath, needing to hold onto John's hand for this one.

"Come with me,

and you'll be

in a world of pure imagination.

Take a look and you'll see

Into your imagination

We'll begin, With a spin

Traveling in, The world of my creation..."

John smiled at his lover, holding his hand. Sherlock always had a soft spot for singing to Hamish.

"Sherlock? Sorry he fell asleep," Mrs. Hudson picked up the phone whispering.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, really," Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We'll be home by morning Mrs. Hudson." John said, trying to ignore that there could be a chance that they wouldn't be.

"You better, I would like to make you boys breakfast, that is if we are allowed back into the flat!"

"Now, now Mrs. Hudson, it was to do a new monthly check for bugs, who knows might want to watch us."

"Well hurry them up and make sure all of them are removed, especially my bedroom. Goodnight!"

John said good-bye, hanging up the phone, reaching over to kiss Sherlock. "We're so lucky to have such a beautiful child." He said tears coming to his eyes over little Hamish.

"I know, I know," he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled John to him, "For Hamish and a future playmate."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Shay walked into the room, finding Sherlock and John in such a tight embrace, making her smile. It was nice to see people who were so in love with each other and so trusting of each other. Honestly, she had never felt that way with another person in her life. She had crushes, she loved her daughter. But she didn't have someone she could confide in, someone who loved her for her and only her, someone she could curl up with at the end of the day. She didn't even want to interpret them, finally clearing her throat.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes I believe we are and- ... Shay?" Sherlock peered into her, completely invading her space as his eyes roamed her up and down, Shay shifted uncomfortably, hating to have people too close to her, especially considering her experience in Moriarty's home.

"Hmmm I see... I'll speak to him later about that," he murmured and left the room to head to the armory. Scanning his ID card, the doors slid open for him and Mycroft was finishing a conversation with one of team members that would secure a permitted. Leaving the two alone, Sherlock stared at his brother vacantly and the corner of his mouth smiled. Mycroft froze, knowing exactly where that expression was coming from and tried to busy himself by writing on his clipboard.

"Mycro-"

"Do Not, Brother."

"But I want to know-"

"Know what?" Shay cut in, obviously not going to be heard by these two.

"No."

"Fine, fine, I suppose I'll have to ask her myself and ah! There he is," Sherlock pulled John the rest of the way in with Shay in tow behind, "Let us might men, and woman, suit up! We have a case and it needs solving."

At his brother's enthusiasm Mycroft merely shook his head and sighed, but accidently caught Shay's eye and quickly looked away to clear his throat.

"We have to be there in forty minutes so everyone hurry up, who knows when the opportunity will arise again," he instructed.

"You could say that," Sherlock smirked as he began to pull on the bullet proof shirt to which Mycroft answered him with a glare.

"I'll go see if the rest is ready," the government official said and slipped out of the room.

Shay looked to Mycroft, not entirely sure what Sherlock was talking about. But there wasn't time to think of that. "What are the guns I'll be given?" She asked one of the guards, the man showing her a usual sniper gun, a .45, and knife, Shay numbly strapping everything to herself, making sure everything was on her securely. John watched this woman numbly get suited up, marveling at the detachment to the cause, just like he had seen in his time in the army.

"Shay are you okay?" he asked. She looked up.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just getting ready." She said, strapping a gun to her inner thigh.

Finished, Sherlock placed back on all his usual clothes, "What? I like to be comfortable, I don't need the army getup" and slipped his personal gun in his belt. All set to go, the trio walked out to their waiting van to which Mycroft sat in the front passenger seat and went over the plan one last.

"We know My, stop the fussing and just get on with it. You have a cake to tend to no?" Sherlock smirked.

"No I have an idiotic brother to keep an eye on because- ... just be quiet," Mycroft groaned. Generally not the time or place Sherlock could not help but admire John's uniform as he sat across from him, at least it was as close as it was to his old one now updated and modified. Smirking, he forced John to bend over and kissed the crown of his head.

"You know your training; keep us out of trouble, eh."

John smiled slightly as Sherlock kissing him, mentally filing away that Sherlock liked his uniform, hoping he could use the uniform in the bedroom. "Sherlock, we're around other people." He said, squeezing Sherlock's hand.

Not even giving notice to the couple at first, Shay had her face in her hands, mentally mapping out the route of the house, thinking of where exactly Alex could be. She looked up at Sherlock and John, smiling at them. "You two are adorable together." She said, just wishing she had someone like that.

John grinned at her. "Yes, we make each other happy once in a while. But he still won't get the milk." He joked.

"Maybe after this I will," Sherlock actually was being very honest about that and looked down in his hands, and in leaning back unconsciously played with the dog tags that rested under his shirt. Ones John given to him on their anniversary. The more the team neared the Moriarty estate, the further his eyebrows furrowed and his smile stretched into a thin line. This was it, no more planning; only doing. Perhaps their last great case.

"Five minutes out," he murmured.

"Five minutes out," Mycroft announced.

Shay exchanged a look with both of them. "Sherlock, John, I know this sounds pessimistic. But I have to ask you. If anything happens to me, please, take Alex and raise her as your own." She asked, John nodding.

"Let's not think about that. I doubt you'll come out of this harmed. Mycroft has given you too many defenses." John said. Shay looked to Mycroft, giving a small smile. "All three of you have done so much for me. Thank you."

"Course, anything," Sherlock looked to her but did not smile, leaning back with his palms pressed together in thought. Parking a block away, the soldier teams was dropped off to set up along the roof tops if the trio had to abort early or should they be chased. A small group flagged the estate from the East side, back of the house, waiting at precisely midnight for the power to be cut for 30 seconds for them to climb the fence, cross the censored lawn, and to the patio.

Patrolling on the mansion's rooftop was at least three of Moriarty's men, the team waited a minute and another minute passed by when they began to scale the wall with grappling hooks. On top the men who were patrolling were dead; Mycroft's men had just as good accuracy.

"Ready for the rest?" Sherlock whispered to his two companions.

Shay got her gun ready as John gripped Sherlock's hand. Shay smiled slightly at hearing about the three people patrolling. That was supposed to be her job and she was usually the only one. The routine previously had been simple; put Alex to bed, read her a story, possibly go into Jim and Seb's room for a little bit of their version of 'fun' and then go up to the roof and stand guard until the sun rose. Then she'd go jogging, wake Alex, make breakfast for Alex, then go to sleep. But in light of the fact that she allowed herself to be caught and the fact that they feared that she would squeal like a canary, they upped the security.

"Ready to go?" She asked and stood up, hunched over in the van, going by the door. Oh god she was ready.

In the nursery, Alex was in bed, holding her stuffed tiger. Her mother had been gone for two days and this is when she missed her mother the most, when her mother was supposed to have tucked her in and read her a story. But she didn't. Instead Daddy came in and tucked her in, Sure she loved her Daddy and she loved when he tucked her in but when she asked for her Mummy, he had narrowed his eyes and said "Don't talk about Mummy again. She's dead to us. She forgot how to love Daddy and our dear Princess."

Upon hearing this Alex curled up, crying in sorrow, her father only trying to tell her that it was okay, that people died all the time. Then he left her alone when she wasn't listening to him, Alex hearing the lock on the door heavy against the door. Alex had been crying on and off, wanting her Mummy more than anything, hearing a strange sound of a van quietly pulling up. She looked out the window, seeing nothing. Just a shadow of something.

"Here we go..." Sherlock stuck a round metal disk to the skylight window, two arms popping off and cutting into the metal, the ends not regular metal blades but rather diamond. "At least we learned something from the Criminal Consultant," Sherlock commented. Pulling the disc up, popped a perfectly nice round bit of bullet proof glass and the hole big enough for them to rappel down. The silence deafening, the trio signed to each other, John checked up and down the hallway as Shay began to pick at the lock to Alex's room. A small click and the two quietly entered inside, the size of her room alone would have snuggly fit all of 221B inside. A bed with a canopy, a piano, telly, bean bag chairs, a table set for her real tea parties, large mahogany wardrobe, and stand up mirror.

"You were correct about the spoiling..." Sherlock whispered.

"Oh shut up." Shay said quietly and pulled off her knit cap, Alex sitting up at the sound. Alex, grinned, running to her mother's arms.

"Mummy!" She cried out, Shay gently shushing her as she held her child, a surge of joy filling her. "Daddy said you were dead." Alex cried out, curling her against her mother's shoulder in her usual spot and her thumb going in her mouth. To the three year old, she had her mother. All was right.

"Shhhh, baby." She soothed, stroking her child's hair, tears welling in her eyes at seeing her child. She looked to Sherlock, standing up with her child in her arms.

"Thank you, Sherlock." She said, kissing her child's cheek, "Thank you so much Sherlock." She looked around, seeing that there were no traps so far. "This can't be this easy." She whispered. She looked at Sherlock. "As soon as we go the better." She said, Alex looking up.

"Where we going?" She asked in her tiny tired voice. Shay smiled at Alex, smoothing her hair back.

"We're just going on a trip." Alex's features darkened much like her father's the minute she heard.

"Me don't wanna go!" Alex said, struggling out of her mother's arms, Shay gripping her child. "DADDY!" She screamed out, Shay clapping her mouth over her daughter's mouth.

"Shit, he must have heard that." Shay said, frantically, hearing the sound of footsteps outside the room, John running into the room, bolting the door with a play wooden sword Alex had lying around.

"Really boys did you think it was going to be easy?" a voice cooed from out of nowhere, and when they all turned their heads into the direction of one of the walls, the bookcase leaning against it and Jim stepped through, Westwood and all, "Really do you take me for being that dull? Little insulted."

"How did you know we-"

"I know Shay, she is a tad predictable. Within the hour she left I knew she would have been running to someone, preferable a Holmes since she had the chance to snuggle up to him many times in Scotland Yard," Jim explained after interrupting Sherlock.

"So what just been waiting for us?" Sherlock stepped forward a bit to block Shay and Alex, his hand twitching for the gun in his back pocket.

"Snipers on the roof had life support attached to them, soon as no readings were given, alarm wakes me up, notifies me. Then just watched the rest back in there," he jutted his thumb behind him.

Shay held on to Alex, tightly, pulling out her own gun, pointed right at Jim, hating him for this. How dare he turn her daughter against her? How dare he?

"It doesn't matter. If I'm really that predictable, you'd know that I wouldn't stop fighting for Alex." She said as Alex tried to wrestle herself out of her mother's grasp.

"Daddy, they gonna take me away." Alex wailed and Shay's heart breaking as she held on to the girl who was reaching her arms out to her Daddy. She screamed for her Daddy, Shay holding on to her.

"Sherlock, could you pass the candy?" She asked.

"What's in it Sherl? Something to knock her out make her go sleepy bye?" Jim surmized.

"Yes and what of it?" he growled back.

"Alex dear," Jim began to coo and even his eyes grew a little, "do you want to stay with this bitch? This retched mother and the big galumphing trolls to take you away? They might be promising you Candy Land and Father Christmas but they are lying to you. Understand hon?"

Alex looked over at her father, studying the man who the past few days had given her everything she wanted. Toys, games, cuddles, for the past three days, all she possibly wanted she got. She pinched her mother's armpit, Shay crying out as her arms dropped, Alex, running to her father, her arms up, demanding to be picked up.

"You monster." Shay whispered, Alex looking at her mother with big dark eyes, already regretting her decision.

"Here's Daddy hon and remember who's the king?" Jim whispered rather loudly after scooping her up.

Shay pointed her gun at Jim's head, at this point blind with anger. "Let me do it Sherlock." She whispered, having been told she had to wait for Sherlock's word to shoot. "Let me at the bastard." She whispered,

John meanwhile edged the way around, a red dot dancing on John's chest, Shay noticing it.

"You wouldn't shot them. They have nothing to do with this." She said.

"That was rather fast for Sebastian, good man, I'll make sure he's rewarded later," Jim peered through the window out and across to the adjacent room on the other side, it so happened to be Sebastian's own study, "And not kill them? Course not! I could never kill them, it would be too easy."

"Trust me Shay if you could I would say sure. But seems we have got ourselves in a bit of a tangle," Sherlock drawled, trying to keep face.

"What was it you referred to me in the court? A spider? Yes, I can be rather sticky, though Shay knows that."

Shay said nothing, only glaring at him with such hate. "I think I paid off my debt many times over Jim. Now I think we need to make some adjustments, first by giving my daughter back.

John meanwhile was behind Jim, carefully lowering himself so his knees were on the floor, the red dot on his chest following him. John took out an action figure, one of Hamish's but he decided for the sake of the mission they had to borrow it.

"Alex." He whispered, Alex looking over her father's shoulder. John wiggled the action figure. "Look, do you want this?" He asked, Alex nodding, trying to wiggle out of her father's arms.

"Now, now. I'll buy you an entire set tomorrow morning. Stop squirming it's not lady like, your mother would know," Jim kissed her cheek and backed away from John.

Alex wiggled out of her father's arms, seeing the opportunity to go back to her mummy. Quickly scampering to John to look at the action figure, Shay visibly relieved, seeing John wrap his arms around the little girl, turning around so his back was facing the red dot, keeping Alex safe.

"Jonathon-" Jim's tone changed, "let go of her immediately. I am not asking, I am telling."

"Someone a little ruffled Jim?" Sherlock could not help but smile, "A tad annoyed?"

"Are you forgetting who is the other one on the end of the gun? Sebastian can hear us too you know. So when I tell him to shoot John's arm-" A shot ran out and shattered the glasses, the bullet precisely grazing John's arm, nowhere near close to Alex, bits of blood spattering out.

"He can shoot John's arm."

John cried out in pain, Alex screaming in terror, running away from the man, Shay pointing her gun at the source of the bullet, edging towards John.

"You can't keep doing this. Even if you win tonight, Alex will grow up and she will fight you." She said, trying to keep her voice neutral, Alex hiding behind a giant teddy bear in the corner.

"She'll grow up. And being my daughter I hope to god she knows some day that what you do is wrong," She hissed, glaring at Jim, "She has 50% of me. 50% is enough for me." Shay turned on the sniper scope, trained on Sebastian as a red dot ended up on her own chest. And now the two were in a stalemate, two snipers facing each other down.

"You do realize that that I have a gun... on all three of you... why are you so dull!" Jim threw up his hands and his shoulders slumped forward, "Fine, fine, fine. You and Sebastian can hold onto that riveting staring contest you have going on while I address the boys. Boys!" he clapped his hands, "You are in my house, so play by my rules."

"Moriarty we have the estate surrounded so put an end to this nonsense and just let her go. No way you come out on top of this," Sherlock snapped and quickly his eyes darted to John, his heart jumping into his throat when he saw how much he was bleeding.

"What... what about this?! I have such a grand idea, grand idea indeed! Alex! Daddy's going to play a game but you stay there with Mr. Snuggles, he's a good bear."

Shay looked over at Jim, taking her eyes off Jim for a while, not liking where this was going one bit. She looked over at Alex, who was now totally behind the bear, looking with her big brown eyes at her mother.

"Just- Stay there." She said, for once agreeing with Jim.

"I call it the trading game. I'll let you have Alex if one of you is willing to give me someone else in return. Fair exchange no? Think about it. I either take Shay back and force her to beg me to forgive her because she eventually would," Jim had been pacing at that point and ran a finger down her spine, "Or I have my doppelganger to which I know we could play endless chess, I think it would be a draw every time." His foot took him over to John who had slumped against the wall and was gripping his arm.

"I have the army doctor I could patch up, I hope he remembers how good mates we were back at the pool so many years ago," he smiled and his finger slide in between John's hands, sampling a droplet of his blood, "Should I put a timer on?"

Shay looked to Sherlock, her mind racing. She implored him with her eyes, reminding him of the promise he made. That he would take Alex if anything happened to her.

"If I choose myself, then do you absolutely promise, that Alex goes with them, and John gets let go?" She asked, shaking at the idea of staying here. Staying her would guarantee a slow painful death for herself. But if Alex was going to live a totally new, honest life with Sherlock and John, then she would do it.

"Shay, don't do it!" John cried out, wincing in utter pain at his arm.

"I need you to promise me that Alex will go with them." Shay shouted, her voice shaking as she lowered herself down on one knee, carefully placing her gun down, all the time watching her daughter, who was terrified to leave her hiding place.

"John..." Sherlock watched Jim and carefully walked over to his husband, slowly slipping his coat off and draping it on his shoulders. Suddenly at a sprint, he ran past Moriarty who jumped back and tried slashing him with his hidden knife, but missed him. A chunk of wood near his head blasted out of the wall, a second bullet burying into the shelf of books as the detective wrenched the hidden door back and flung himself inside the room.

"He knew it would lock behind him... clever..." Jim hummed and bounced on his toes.

Shay was taken aback at what Sherlock did. This wasn't in their plan. Did he just leave them to fight with Jim?

"Do you promise?" She pressed Jim. her arms above her head, remembering the spare guns she had on her if she needed them.

"Tell them Jim! Tell them!" Sherlock shouted over the intercom.

"Do I really have to explain it?" he rolled his eyes and sighed, slowly becoming bored.

"Yes."

"Well, seems Sherlock made the decision for you. Once inside the door cannot be unlocked unless the one occupying it is leaving the room. I was waiting for John to do it but, well, you know."

"Shay, make sure John sings to Alex and Hamish ok? Make sure they get along," Sherlock felt sick, sick to his stomach, watching everyone outside on the monitors. It was tearing him from the inside out, John looking petrified, Alex completely confused and quietly sobbing, Shay just simply shocked. For a split second Sherlock wished Shay was the one who had run in instead of him and shaking his head in shame, hated that feeling.

Hamish would be wondering where Papa went, Daddy having to explain to him he was not coming home. Probably never. Never to see him grow, never to see him ride his first tric. Kids at school would be whispering into each other's ears, "Ham's only got one Da, how odd." "Where's his mother?" "Never had." "Then-" "Da left him."

Now he was beginning to choke, releasing the intercom button so no one could hear him.

Shay turned to Jim, seeing John on the ground. John looked at the door blindly, reaching towards the door. So, Sherlock was gone. Never for John to hold him again, never for the three of them to have dinner again, the two of them never holding each other again. Tears came to John's eyes as Shay helped him up, sitting him on a chair. She forced a smile, walking slowly towards Jim.

"Well now-" She said, lowering her voice. "It seems that you got what you want. You got Sherlock, just like you always wanted." She said, her hands going to the back of her neck. What no one knew about was that her bullet proof vest came with something new. Something Mycroft showed her secretly. She pulled up the bullet proof hood, the material sticking to the back of her head.

She lunged at Jim, getting him on the floor. She whipped out the gun, pointing the gun at Jim's head, crouched down low so her head was protected. "TELL ME THE CODE OR I BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" She screamed, shaking with rage. John had been seated close to Alex, the little girl running to cling to John's legs. 'This is it' John realized. This was the Red Devil coming out. She banged his head against the floor, not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to let him know who had the power.

"I think you forgot something Jim. When you kick someone down hard enough, that person will bite back." She hissed, her face inches away from his.

" 'You see you never go for the head, pain doesn't hurt elsewhere after that-' " a fist hit him square in the back and he began to break out into a giggle, "See, can't feel it. But I admit this is sexier."

"You so willing to let Alex go like that?" Sherlock spoke up when he realized what was going on, "You would be so willing to trade her for one of us? For your own amusement?"

"Now see, there's the part where you are completely wrong and out of line there Sherlock. You see I already thought of something else so, no, not merely giving up my Princess, I look it more as gaining a piece in chess and once my pawn crosses the board, I can get her back easily, believe me. And um, Shay love. Were you asking me something about a code? Your hit made my head all fuzzy and scrambled, having a hard time remembering."

Shay grabbed his neck, making him face her.

"Yes, the code. The code to get Sherlock out. Now, give it to me. Or you'll find your pretty little Westwood suit covered in your blood." She hissed.

"How rude. Are you forgetting about Sebastian too? I could have him change position," the red dot moving back to John then Jim further lowered his voice, "And if John did anything rash who knows who might be accidently hit..."

"We leave, all four of us. And you have no position to do anything." Shay took a knife from her inner thigh pocket, placing the knife at his throat, sitting on his chest. "Now, if Seb was to shoot, wouldn't this make the knife slip? And we'd have a little accident, wouldn't we?" She moved her mouth close to his ear, the way he used to when torturing her in the early days when she tried to run.

"And we wouldn't want a little accident would we? After all, you can't bear to have your blood spilled, not even the blood of your child." She mocked.

"You always did love to test me dear," Jim said quietly and even leaned into the knife just to get a sliver of blood, but pulled back, "Your lucky you gave birth to a beautiful, wonderful girl. So much potential. Sebastian love, stand down. Men in the back- oh that's my people behind your little soldiers on the roof tops, please, let them go too. Your brother still could lose a few pounds Sherl," he turned his head to a hidden camera and grinned at Sherlock.

"Astounding. Now give me the code out," Sherlock perked up and was having mixed feelings about this.

"221B," Jim hummed and Sherlock sighed, punching in the numbers, the door clicked open and he stepped out.

"Now please get out of my house, I have planning to do," Jim asked and turned his head once more to see Alex, "Princess. Daddy loves you, I promise to rescue from the big bad men. I'll always love you more than your Mum because I would never abandon you."

"Sherlock, John, take Alex and get on the roof." Shay ordered, John quick to reach for his husband, picking up a protesting Alex. She turned to him.

"There must be a catch, there's always a catch with you."

"But of course love, there always is, isn't there," Jim laughed and grinned at the woman.

Shay made sure her full weight was on Jim as she heard the three make it to the roof, trying to consider when she could get off Jim finally and run to hold her daughter.

"Seb, you can come in now, I know your listening," Jim called out and watched his favorite sniper enter the room, "I would kiss your cheek but I have a female on top of me."

Shay eased up to her feet, quick to point her gun at Sebastian, "Don't come near me, she warned, backing up slowly to the rope that would attach to her harness. She clipped the rope on the front of her pants, tugging it for Sherlock and John to let her up.

"He just wanted to say hi!" Jim called after watching her disappear into the hallway, "I do not think I will ever fully understand women, you Seb?"

"I doubt it boss. But we're not giving up on Alex that quickly, are we?"

"Basher," his hand gripped his sniper's collar and yanked him down, "You think I give up so easily? Really? Should I punish you for such a comment?"

"The man with the plan Boss?"

"The man with the plan," Jim repeated back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shay you alright?" Sherlock asked and shifted Alex in his arms, clearly wanting to be held by John though his arm was still in bad shape, making quite a mess on his coat now.

Shay grabbed on to Sherlock's arms. "You bloody stubborn man. Do you know what your brother would have done to me if I had let you stay there?" Shay asked, shaking herself in fear still. She turned to John, looking at his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked.

John hissed in pain. "I'll be fine. I've had worse." Shay took out a small vial of disinfectant from the bullet-proof vest, gently smearing the goo on John's arm.

"To your brother's credit, he really thought of everything for this vest." She noted, noticing that with all the excitement, Alex was falling asleep, Shay gathering her child in her arms.

"I honestly couldn't thank you enough Sherlock, John." She whispered, stroking her child's hair.

As she was about to turn to see if they could get off the roof, a single shot rang out, Shay crying out as she felt a pain in her... buttocks. She quickly fell to the ground, crying out in pain. She hissed. Of course she was going to get shot. But in the bloody buttocks? Really? She reached her arm out to Sherlock, needing help to get up.

"Here," Sherlock picked up Alex and passed her to John, "You alright? Can you move, feel your legs?" Another warning shot went off before he had time for an answer, and the team ran past the dead patrol men to where their repelling rope still hung. The detective helped Shay into the harness and navigate down, hobbling across the lawn, figuring Moriarty deactivated it because no alarms blared. Past the fence, the van pulled up and they all scrambled inside.

"Sherlock! You ok?" Mycroft shouted as he turned round to see them and saw a bit of blood on everyone, "Did he-"

"No, not me My, just John and Shay really, so get us to the hospital now!" he snapped back when he saw John's head bob violently when the van ran over a pothole.

"I guess everyone became a bit of a casualty..." the government official sighed and winced. The younger brother opened his mouth to ask what else had happened but was met with a glaring eyes so he kept quiet. A grimness crept over him.

In a matter of minutes hospital staff was wheeling the two from the van and through the hospital doors, Alex fussed and cried to see her Mummy be taken from her.

"Alex, Alex, please your Mummy is going to be fine, Moriar- Daddy gave her a bit of a boo boo, though she'll be right as rain soon, promise," Sherlock smiled a little as he sat next to her on the waiting room chairs, Mycroft keeping to the hallway.

The whole ride to the hospital Shay and John had kept largely silent, Shay having lost a lot of blood, feeling very faint through the whole ride. In the hospital she lay face down as her pants were pulled off to take care of the wound.

"I could make so many jokes right now." John noted as his shirt was taken off.

"I'd rather you not." She said, feeling faint as she saw how much blood there was. She looked up at the Doctor. "Is everything okay?" She asked, not understanding why she was worried. She had been shot before, several times in fact. This shouldn't be any different.

"John, how are you feeling?" She asked, seeing that he was in a lot of pain.

"I'll be fine. It's just that I wish that I hadn't let myself get shot." He said, wincing at the stitches the doctor was putting in.

"You're not well? I'm the one who won't be able to sit for weeks." She said, biting her fist at the pain of the bullet being removed.

"But it is pretty funny. And you do have Alex back." John noted.

"But she's also five years old. Five years old are helpless to booty jokes. Knowing Sherlock he'll have a bunch of them," She noted.

"I'll encourage him to have a little more tact," John noted. Shay nodded, resting her head on her arms.

"I'm just glad you two are okay." She said. John nodded, just relieved Sherlock wasn't still trapped with Moriarty.

"Well, it was really you who saved Sherlock," He added. Shay waved him off.

"I didn't do anything. Sherlock would have gotten out some day."

The doctor on staff meanwhile went into the waiting room, studying at their charts.

"Mr. Holmes, Both Dr. Watson and the Woman are fine. Both bullet wounds are out and they expect to gain a full recovery," He reported calmly, "You can see them both if you want to."

"Excellent!" Sherlock hopped up and had to trot after Alex who ran after one of the doctors to the room.

"Wait a moment Sherlock," Mycroft pulled his arm back before entering the room, "For the next couple of days I would like to keep Hamish and Mrs. Hudson under lock down-"

"What? Why? Hamish. Tonight. Now."

"We were ambushed Sherlock. Somewhat."

"I do not understand, what happened," he protested then noticed Mycroft was ripping his own bicep and looking more disgruntled than ever.

"One of our men on the roof found one of Moriarty's men situated behind and with that we realize he had surrounded us, he expected it I believe. Gun fire and fighting broke out, three dead and five wounded, upstairs on the next floor."

"You were-"

"Knifed yes, I just thought you ought to know. Now let me go find a doctor and-... well go see John," Mycroft said hurriedly and walked off. Biting his lip, Sherlock wanted to go after him though if he waited outside for too long John might worry.

"So the Red Devil lives! How exciting!" he clapped his hands and walked inside.

"Don't even say it," Shay warned, by now sporting an ice pack tightly taped to her right butt cheek, covered by the blanket, Alex excitedly running to her mother.

"Mummy" She cheered, Shay leaning down to kiss her child.

"Hello darling. Mummy has a boo boo. Do you want to come up here?" She asked, scooping her child up so Alex could sit on the bed with her, wincing at every movement she made.

"Mummy has a boo boo on her booty." Alex said, giggling at her mother.

John only reached to Sherlock to hold his husband, tears coming to his eyes seeing Sherlock look so worried.

"Is Mycroft alright?" Shay asked, sensing there was something up.

"Oh, he's being stuck up and snobby as usual, do not worry about him. Though I will say I can make a movie reference right now. So. The Red Devil taken down by a Boo Boo to Booty. Might make an interesting headline in the papers. Then again that would be playing to Moriarty so maybe not," Sherlock answered as he wrapped one arm around John before pulling up a chair, "Damn... are you tired of being shot at, John? Now you have another interesting story to tell Hamish if you have another scar."

"Alex, please don't poke the ice pack." Shay said gently, pulling her child to lay down next to her, Alex's head going to rest on her mother's chest. "I'm going to beat you for that comment Sherlock." She whispered as John rested his head contently on his husband's chest. Alex was falling asleep again, moving to her favorite spot on her mother's chest, wrapping her little fingers around Shay's shirt. Shay reached down to kiss her child, thinking she should go to sleep soon herself but her butt hurt too much. But she wouldn't say it in the room. Sherlock would just make another joke.

"You two stop fighting," He said, kissing Sherlock's cheek, "I'd rather Hamish not know about his Daddy's fights. Speaking of, how is our baby?" He asked.

"Not fighting, merely making my observations is all. Our baby is safe and sound. But are you really going to be ok?"

John smiled at him, stroking Sherlock's curls. "Yes darling I'll be fine." He said, kissing Sherlock. Usually John wasn't for the PDA, but this time he really needed Sherlock's touch right now. Nearby Shay smiled at them, curling up as much as she could. God, she needed painkillers, now.

"We rescued my baby girl, so I suppose we ought to follow through on that playdate, no? And Mycroft, will he really let me go? I mean, what if he goes back on his word." She asked, trying not to think of how vulnerable he seemed to her for a second and the moment where she saw Mycroft as a human for once.

"You see the thing about being the brother of a government official... has it's perks..." Sherlock smirked and pulled out his phone scrolling through files, "If he goes back on his word and gets me upset- well. I have heard people say that sibling rivalry is petty but I beg to differ. I predict a get together will be adequate when everything is settled. You have a safe place. Job. Ajob working with us. All that tedious stuff. unless you have something better in mind."

"Mr. Holmes?" a nurse poked his head inside, "Doctor wishes to speak with you."

"Excuse me John," Sherlock whisked off and returned later, "I can... I can um, sleep here they said... go to sleep John, they already are," peering over to the mother and child, "Rest love."

Shay's head perked up at what Sherlock said. Something must be wrong. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" She asked, taking the blanket to wrap around her waist as she limped up, a pillow quickly put into Alex's arms to not wake her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, holding on to Sherlock's jacket sleeve to help her lift herself up.

Stroking John's sandy hair, he left the sleeping man and moved a little closer to Shay, guiding her nearer the hallway to not wake up everyone.

"Really Shay, it'll be ok. Just Mycroft and his men were in a bit of trouble is all..."

"What kind of trouble Sherlock? He wasn't even near where we were? Why would they run into any trouble?" She asked in a hushed whisper so as not to disturb anyone. She questioned why she was getting so flustered, trying to brush it off to she didn't want to see anyone hurt.

"Jim was not lying. He had platoons of men surrounding Mycroft's teams and one spotted the other so some fighting broke out. Lost a few men. Mycroft-... he's upstairs with them now and he's stable. A stab wound."

Shay nodded. "It's all my fault." She said to herself. And it was her fault. Her fault that so many people had to be hurt to get her daughter back. It was her fault that her daughter would be plagued with sounds of gun shots in her dreams. She looked up at Sherlock.

"Could I see them? To apologize?" She asked.

"I suppose. I could um... wheel you up there if I snatch a gurney," Sherlock had to smirk and stepping out of the elevator, continuously rubbed his sore jaw from the punch while trying to ignore Shay's satisfaction that was stamped on her face.

"In here," he lead her near the door, "If he gives trouble you know where to find me." Inside Sherlock looked to his brother who blinked a little and perked his head, looking away when he saw Shay. A blood bag was attached to his arm with some IVs and the machines monitoring his vitals.

"Sherlock-"

"She just wanted to see you My. Thought might um, cheer you up," popping the 'p' at the end.

"Fine. Now out."

"All yours."

Shay limped up to Mycroft's bed side, trying to not look guilty at seeing such a powerful man so vulnerable. She must have looked silly with a blanket wrapped around her waist and not able to sit down.

"I-I'm just sorry this happened. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I had hoped your crew wasn't needed," She said, looking down at the ground, ashamed to see this man so brought down by something she caused. If anything she was more than happy her daughter was back with her, but this didn't seem fair for anyone to be hurt to make it happen.

"Do not tell me my Brother is having an influence on you," Mycroft rolled his eyes when he saw the sheet and then chuckled at Shay's confusions, "Never mind me. Painkillers maybe. Really my wounds are not bad at all, it's just that one of Moriarty's men sliced open a large vein in my arm is all. Small really. Would not be a large concern only I barely eaten or slept in past days so the loss of blood was great and had major side effects." Chewing on his lip, feeling this news did not comfort Shay, Mycroft wrung his hands together and looked down in his lap. Unsure what to say, yet Mycroft Holmes had been in a room with the world's top leaders could carry on world defense for hours at a time, came up with-

"Are you ok? Recover well with the um- well... the glutious maximus..." his blushing intensified.

Shay blushed as well, looking down at her hands, which were holding up the blanket which was keeping her from flashing the man with the 'minor' position in the British government.

"Thank you. I'll be fine. I've been shot in worse places. Of course, it's just a little embarrassing of a spot." She admitted. She looked up at him. "I would rather think of my daughter's future. I was thinking of turning over a new leaf. Maybe contacting my birth mother to introduce her to Alex." She said, groping with something else to say to not blush as much as Mycroft was.

"I was also thinking of looking into some universities. Maybe I could try college some." She said, trying to start a conversation to distract him from the pain. She forgot herself for a moment, deciding to sit down on the chair on the side of the bed, giving a howl of pain that the shooting pains in her butt, jumping up in pain.

"Shay!" Mycroft stretched out his arm to her but yelped as well, forgetting the stitches were fresh and ten minutes later, following them being scolded by their doctors were alone again, both feeling awkwardly ridiculous.

"About before when you um... well you did startle me there, before we left for the mission, um," he babbled and held his hand up to his cheek and rubbed at the one spot. What? What was he even saying? Was there anything to say?

Shay blinked, still smarting from what she did. "I'm not following. I'm sorry." She said, trying not to blush again.

"No... no it was just... I was caught off guard is all."

"If this in fact my last night, I'll ask that Alex goes to Sherlock and John, if you don't mind. Due to my obvious bias I'd rather not have Alex in Foster care."

"I was predicting you would ask that, they have the experience and everything." Fiddling with the box of spare matches in his pocket, he light himself a cigarette and when Shay outstretched her hand for one, he swatted her away.

"No. Not if you are going to get Alex back, girl needs healthy lungs when she grows up," he said not exactly with a tone of authority, it was a similar voice he used when speaking of Hamish, only he did not hear himself at all.

She nodded. "I'm not mad for that at all. In fact, you were right." She said, thinking about that time more. She had been too sudden then. "I'm sorry for startling you is all." She said, looking down at her hands again. At that Shay remarked that Mycroft sounded fatherly and his body stiffened quite unnaturally.

"I have had my relationships though my country demands my time and the security of the country is the utmost, highest priority."

Half believing him, Shay had poked in his chest and asked more about his nephew, the little Hamish who resembled so much like his father.

"He's clever like one, brave like the other. Still I worry about Sherlock handling small children, still waiting for the call their flat burned down because they tried an experiment with paste and pasta art," Mycroft replied dryly. Giggling, Shay commented how sweet it was to see him sound both brotherly and fatherly concerned, still appreciating the idea he might let her live with Alex.

"I... I try..." reddening when Shay neared him.

"Good man Mister Holmes," she said quietly before kissing his cheek, the well suited man flailing back and falling into the bushes.

"Found my lighter..."

"Mycro-" Sherlock smirked over some minutes later, noticing the dirt on his cheek as the van roared to their destination.

"Do Not, Brother."

"But I want to know-"

"Like I said. Surprised," Mycroft repeated and dared to pick up his eyes to Shay.

Shay looked down, blushing up to the roots of her bright red hair. "Mister Holmes, I didn't mean to be so forward I really didn't. I just- I felt it was appropriate at the time. I-I didn't mean anything by it," She said, groping for the right words, "But if you deemed it inappropriate, I'm very sorry. It will never happen again, I promise.." She said, trying to forget how nice his cheek felt against her lips. She tried hard to feel sorry for it. But she honestly didn't. There was a reason why she was a sniper and not a spy. She was a terrible, terrible liar.

"No, no, it was far from inappropriate, absolutely appropriate. Your child has been essential kidnapped, kept away from you, and at the time there was a potential to help out. Your affection is just a sign that you are grateful... That is, I am not used to people kissing me like that, but you were not really kissing me, it was a peck on the cheek. People receive pecks everyday not that I do personally, but um, people do not normally fall into shrubbery anyway, I mean sometimes they can if, if unbalanced or uncoordinated not that I am I, as stated before, I was unprepared by your approach, that is I am not used to women approaching me. I am approached all the time, though not in that way, I do not go to down towns or red light districts. No need. No wait, I would never do that because I don't. But I am not homosexual either, I enjoy women I really do! Not that either! I find women very attractive, similar to characteristics like yours because of women and women are good. Yes. But that does not mean I do not go to red light districts. I mean I do, do not go, but I do. I don't! I-"

Shay waved her hands. "Wait, stop, please! I'm so confused. What are you trying to say?" She asked, baffled by this man. Was he really just acting like a teen age boy or did she hit her head a little too hard when she fell? Did he- Like her? She stepped closer to his bed. "Please, I'm all ears. What are you trying to tell me?" She asked.

"Uh..." the ant shrank away under the microscope and no matter where he would have scurried to, the eye through the glass would have continued to follow him. Clearing his throat and closing his eyes to give himself peace, Mycroft opened his eyes a moment later with his furrows browed, ready to address her as if addressing a senate. But, her head tilted as she searched for him curiously and his composure was slightly lost again. Just a simple girl in her t-shirt and some bed head. Red hair actually. Red Devil. Funny how easily the newspapers came up with the name- the man shook his head of the distraction to find her still there for answer.

"Maybe Sherlock would know what I am trying to say, clearly I do not."

She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself from what she was thinking was going to happen. She stepped back, limping towards the door. "Well, I'm sorry I disturbed you." She said, going to find Sherlock, just so confused about Mycroft's feeling and mainly about her own. Did she really feel that way about him? The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife but was it sexual? It couldn't be, could it?

Shay found Sherlock outside the door, just plain confused. "Sherlock, is something going on?" She asked, limping to him.

"No, no I didn't mean... damn..." Mycroft babbled after her, but she left before she could hear him. His brother meanwhile had raised a curious eyebrow and looked to her.

"I suppose the dead and wounded are a tad of concern, but other than that-... your pupils. Interesting," the corner of his mouth twitched.

"What's interesting, Sherlock? I really don't like being played around like this." She yelled at the consulting detective. She was beginning to get really annoyed by the Holmes Brothers beating around the bush over and over again, Shay tapping her foot in impatience.

"Here," he waved her in, Mycroft sitting up and about to yell at him, shushed as a finger was lifted, "Both of you, hush."

"Sher-"

"Sh!"

"..."

"Can you stand Mycroft?"

"..."

"Mycroft."

"You told me to hush so I am listening dear brother."

"Don't be lazy, get up," Sherlock sneered back and moved Shay's body a bit, forcing her to stand straight as best as possible, readjusting her sheet too.

"Stand here." Mycroft did. "Eyes closed."

"I swear, this is ridiculous..."

"Eyes!" his eyes closed, "Now you," tugging off his scarf he messily wrapped it around Shay's head, "Stand there... yep tilt your head back... right. Ok. just like that."

"Now just shuffle forward... right. Ok. Your head down, good."

Mycroft wrinkled his nose at the smell of, something, perfume? Yes perfume, something of a lilac maybe. Sweet and crisp for sure. Well thought, he concluded.

"Now!" Mycroft felt a hand behind his skull nudge forward, his face bumping into something.

"Sherlock, stop it." She said, trying to make him stop as he pushed her head. Shay's lips met Mycroft by force of her head being controlled by Sherlock's scarf, Shay not sure what to do. She had kissed many people in her past. But never had it been controlled by the brother of the person she was kissing like this. But she went along with it, gently kissing Mycroft as she could, the revelation all too clear. Mycroft liked her in a romantic way. It all made sense now. She stumbled, holding on to Mycroft's sleeve for support, suddenly relieved she figured it all out.

'Kill. I could kill him. Whatever he is doing I think there are at least a dozen ways I might be able to murder him. This is ludicrious.' There was a small cry from Mycroft's mouth, the pain in his arm where the stitches loosened a little. The weight of the sudden body on him made Mycroft grip the sides of her arms steadily and at the moment his lips made contact with hers, he kept them shut. Instead Mycroft drew it in, feel not look, softness against his as he breathed into her mouth. The vital signs attached to him began to make erratic noises without distinct pattern and that made him break away, finding his brother had disappeared and a scarf tied around Shay's head.

"I apologize for him, he is really a three year old," Mycroft said quietly as he lifted the accessory off her eyes and his fingers flexed a little as he held her.

The scarf lifted from her eyes showed Mycroft inches away from her face, the woman blushing to the roots of her hair again, feeling like a teenager, She was speechless, just holding on to his sides for stability. For a moment none of them spoke, Shay only reached over to kiss him one more time, this time not needing Sherlock's help. It seemed so right to touch Mycroft like this, holding on to him like this. She moved one hand to the back of his neck, suddenly putting more weight on him for support.

His left hand went to swift through her hair to support her head, but the heart monitor began to blare for a warning attack.

"Quiet," Mycroft growled and yanked the needles out of his arms, uncaring, not feeling a single flinch of pain. Attention immediately drawn to her, his left held her head and his right cradled her waist with her body hugging to his. Not years ago he was rolling his eyes at her when she was brought in for another bust or for theft or whatever crime it was and in realization, he was very willing to assist her if Alex had been rescued. Normally he would not make such an effort to help someone else, let alone a crook.

Maybe it was because he knew her so well, yes a criminal, though was that the attraction, someone who broke the rules... Shot people, theft, extortion- yet her behavior pattern matched with her story. The last time he saw her two years ago, the case was dismissed when there was little evidence, though she changed. Less aggressive with investigators, quieter and sadder. In that time Moriarty would have been influencing a three year old Alex, shutting Shay out for so long. That must have been the turn, change. How much time passed for Shay in her loneliness and how long was Mycroft in his?

She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, saying nothing for a while, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "Y-You, those moniters-" She was lost for words, just deciding to enjoy being in someone's arms. Someone who wasn't forcing her to do anything. Just someone who wanted to hold her just because she wanted him to and he wanted to touch her. "I just-I didn't know you felt that way." She said gently.

"I uh..." suddenly surprised at himself, "I did not know either."

'Hug him. I could hug him. Whatever he did there will not even close to a dozen different ways I could repay him. This is ludicrious,' Mycroft thought.

"Holmes please move there is an emergency!" the doctor scrambled down the hall but was blocked by the detective.

"No fear, the Mighty Mycroft is not having heart trouble believe me."

"His, his, his monitors say his heart is-"

"Erratic? No, no, just... aroused."

Mycroft stood with Shay a little longer and would have offered her to sit with him on the bed, then remembered she could not. Disappointed, Mycroft climbed back in bed and when Shay leaned down to say something, he pulled at her to him by the collar of her shirt and planted another kiss. It felt as if he jumped off a cliff, the rush with blood racing to his head, and causing him to feel dizzy.

Shay comfortably kissed him back, gently resting the upper part of her body against the bed to touch him, running her fingers gently through his hair, gently touching his chest as she did. She could lay down on her side on the bed but there wasn't very much room. Also the doctors would be even more angry if they saw them in bed together. After all the rule in the hospital was one patient per bed. She broke away from the kiss, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This would be so much easier if I could sit down." She admitted.

"Yes this situation is unfortunate," Mycroft glanced around to down behind her back and sheepishly grinned, caught looking, "Listen, Shay, I think it might be best if you leave. Alex might worry if she finds you not nearby. I can only imagine the nightmares she'll have soon after. Please, go to her I'll... I'll be fine," he pecked her again and had to forcefully swallow some air.

Shay nodded, suddenly elated. "I'm feeling a little sleepy anyway. Good night Mycroft." She said, figuring they were on first name basis at this point. She tucked the sheets around him gently, limping out of room reluctantly. She went outside the room, seeing Sherlock still arguing. "I could kill you," She said, a smile on her face as she went down to her floor, still feeling sleepy as she limped down to her hospital room, seeing both John and Alex were peacefully sleeping.

She smiled at both of them, gently getting into bed, laying on her stomach next to her daughter. But no matter how tired she was, she couldn't sleep, thinking of Mycroft and how good it felt to be touched so lovingly by someone.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, John I don't want to eat it," Sherlock wrinkled his nose at the hospital breakfast that had been brought to them and pushed it way to John's empty plate, "Not hungry."

John pushed the plate back, rolling his eyes. This was so much like getting Hamish to eat. "Don't make me do the choo- choo train, Sherlock," John said, forking a little bit of the eggs, "Open the tunnel for the train. Choo- choo," He said, trying to get past Sherlock's lip, "Please Sherlock, just eat it? For me?"

"Got to be fucking kidding me..." the detective glared but reluctantly opened his mouth and chewed carefully, "It's lowering my I.Q, I can feel it."

"Is there any day of the week that you will cooperate?"

Sherlock turned his head to the door as some egg still hung from his mouth, the British official scoffed and turned his head away uninterested. Still not daring to look at Shay, he straightened his jacket and stepped inside, Alex curled up next to her mother fast asleep. He could not look at her. Not after what he did, such an idiot.

"Seems the two of you are recovering slowly but surely, hopefully by the end of the day or in the next few hours I can get you out of the hospital and set up private gurneys elsewhere. Then we can give you better food, how's that Sherlock?"

"You should not be up and around yourself, still pale," Sherlock noted in concern but quickly cleared his throat, "So rest and eat your cake already."

Mycroft smirked at the comment. Sentiment. Could always see it flash out of his little sibling from time to time. Hidden in his smirk as always.

Shay was curled up in a cocoon of blankets, Alex curled up next to her. Shay had a smile on her face, just dreaming of last night and how nice it felt to be touched so tenderly. She didn't really get that growing up nor as an adult and it was reassuring to know she was worth it.

Alex meanwhile opened her eyes, seeing her mother lying next to her, her little hand tapping her mother's cheek. "Mummy? Mummy? Rise and shine!" She said, imitating what Shay often said to Alex. Shay squirmed in bed.

"Five more minutes baby," She murmured, Alex now slapping her mother's face.

"No, wake up Mummy." She ordered, Shay finally getting up.

"Okay, okay." She said, lifting herself up on her elbows, seeing everyone was up, smiling at everyone. She must have looked like a mess, her hair everywhere, her t-shirt rumpled from sleep. She just looked like a hot mess. She saw Mycroft, blushing at him, remembering last night.

"Good morning," She said, the tension in the room now terribly thick between her and Mycroft. John was the one who finally decided to speak.

"Morning Shay. are you hungry?" He asked, not knowing about what happened between them at all. She nodded, seeing the tray.

"Yes, very. But I really need a shower." She said, wincing as she got up, limping to set one of the tray's down on the table, Alex climbing on the chair to be served food by her mother, Shay smiled at her child, the little girl seeming so happy to have food. She turned to the three men, limping to the mobile table to eat her own food, lifting the tray cover up to see the food, wrinkling her nose at it.

"Do we really have to eat this?" She asked, trying not to meet Mycroft's eyes.

"Like I said I am trying to get you out of here and into more private rooms in a safe house, working as fast as we can," Mycroft snapped and looked to Shay out of the corner of his eye, "Excuse me, I have business elsewhere."

"Well isn't he acting like a bloody bastard... I suppose- well, never mind. John! Eat up, get the strength up loads to do, I must phone Lestrade and see if I can find myself a small one-a-day case. I think I might climb the walls soon if we do not leave soon. Be back love," kissing John's forehead, "I can get something for Alex if you like. Um, colouring book, a uh... stuffed cat. Or an actually plushy cat I think kids like those."

"I want coloring book." Alex shouted joyfully.

Chuckling for a moment, Shay finally looked over at Sherlock, her eyes asking him what was going on after all that. John looked at them both.

"Did something happen last night?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just me teasing Mycroft too much and now he has no mummy to vent to because of it, yes. I apologize that he was rude Shay, I'll make sure his fangs no longer protrude next time," Sherlock smiled brightly after her and swiftly left before further questioning. Of course his brother was outside, attempting to light a cigarette.

"So you tossed it to the ground in a fit?" Sherlock said quietly after noticing the dent and scratch marks but Mycroft turned his back at him to walk away.

"Be quiet and go solve your riddles in the corner," his older brother sighed.

"No. You need to apologize to Shay, you were being a prick back there," Sherlock raised his tone warningly.

"Oh so I'm the prick? What goal were you seeking last night? What had you to gain from it? Just get a kick out of your pleasures and watch me make a fool of myself? I did not ask you to interfere with my life."

"I did not request you to interfere with mine either but you did. Numerous occasions."

"To foil the many plots of your enemies! Damn it Sherlock do you know how many times we went out of your way to protect this family? The man power and effort, this last mission! My men died!" Mycroft flustered and shouted back, cigarette ashes smoldering and dropping off. Sherlock did not say anything, he could not. Unfortunately all he could do was agree with his brother and know he was right, absolutely correct. Staring into the ground, he kicked a pebble and walked nearer to Mycroft, tugging on the end of his sleeve when he wanted his attention, just like when they were kids.

"I'm sorry My, just... I saw you had a chance to be happy and if you were not going to go for it then-... the idea was rubbish. Just, besides us, you have had no one for how many years? I grew up with you Mycroft, solved cases with you on occasion, and I understand that solitude. I lived with it for most of my life remember?"

"Sherlock... I know..." Mycroft replied quietly, "I just. I do not know what to do."

"But can't I just take a shower?" Shay asked the nurse, having been stopped from going into the bathroom.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but the wound is too fresh. You'll just have to wait." She said, Shay making a face.

"But I smell terrible." She said, hating to sound so vulnerable. John meanwhile looked over at her, watching the nurse talk to her then leave. He sat up in his bed, watching Shay lay on her side facing him while Alex was playing on the floor with her teddy bear.

"Did something happen last night?" John asked again, concern clear on his face. Shay only nodded, just more and more confused about last night. "Well, tell me what happened now."

"Sherlock, he-" She groped for a word. "Well, Mycroft and I kissed," She admitted, John sitting back in fascination.

"Really now?" he asked. "The Ice Man kissed you?" He said with interest.

"Yes, but he's acting like a right sod," Shay grumbled. John nodded, leaning back in his bed.

"Sometimes that's what happens with Mycroft." He admitted, seeing how upset Shay was. He reached a hand over, wincing as it was his injured hand, putting it down. "He's not mad at you I'm sure. He's just distracted. The poor man has a lot to worry about," John said simply.

Shay smiled at him. "I hope you're right." She admitted. "I do like him." She admitted, feeling relieved that she said it.

Signing the paper work, Mycroft had the team taken out in private ambulances a little outside of town, the Holmes secret estate and base, Sherlock remembering the old place immediately and hating it. All his life the city was just outside on their doorstep and his parents did not have the time to take them out often, his mother a firm believer the city would be a bad influence. Though not as large as the Moriarty estate, the property was still big enough to accommodate everyone comfortably, some of Mycroft's men, and other guests if needed.

"Charming. Back home. Right. Now tell me when we can go back to 221B?"

"Not soon. Not safe," Mycroft answered and watched John taken inside, a golden caged elevator taking them upstairs to Sherlock's old room, "thought you might be fine here, suitable?"

"Of course My I lived in here."

"Yes you set fire to the rugs... three times?"

"Six."

Now the only problem was Mycroft realized he should have situated his brother and husband last, now finding himself with Shay and Alex alone.

"This way..." he lead as a man wheeled her down the carpeted hallway and through a set of wooden doors. This room's furnishings were still covered with sheets, a little bit of dust sprinkled everywhere. The bed itself would set Shay and her daughter comfortably. The man left and Mycroft cleared his throat and rocked slightly on his toes.

"I will see it that a maid comes around to clean the place up. I think you and your mummy will be very comfortable here right?" the Ice Man tried to smile at the little girl.

Alex watched the man warily only keeping close to her mother's skirt, Shay standing up to face Mycroft, the skirt she was given the only clothing she could wear as a bottom that didn't hurt.

"Alex, be nice." Shay gently scolded her child, looking up at Mycroft. She smiled at him, noticing how he addressed Alex rather than her. It bothered her, letting Alex hide in her skirt.

"Mycroft, thank you for all of your help. We really appreciate it." She said, reaching over to touch him. Seeing nothing, she looked over at him. "Is, everything okay?" She asked, wondering if there was something she did wrong.

"I-... Shay- It's nothing."

"Mycroft!" the younger brother's head popped in and a wicked smile was stamped on his face, "Did you forget about the loose floor boards in your bed room? Magazines still there."

"Those were military catalogues and stay out of my room!" Mycroft nearly jumped out his skin and was beet red, Sherlock shaking his head.

"You are right. They did have nice guns the girls did-" the voice carried down the hall as Mycroft lunged after him and was panting at the top of the stairs to watch Sherlock ride the banister down.

"Br-br-brilliant..."

Shay limped after him, watching the brothers fighting as she tried to understand what was going on. Alex followed her mother, grabbing on to her hand.

"Mummy, are we going to live here?" Alex piped up, tugging on her mother's arm.

"I'm not sure darling. I think that's up to Mycroft really how long we stay here." she said, glancing at Mycroft. Truth be told, the future of her and her daughter was in Mycroft's hands totally, something that Shay feared as well as was relieved by, being that she had a very bleak future for both of them just a few days ago.

"What is the plan any way, Mycroft?" She asked, searching for some kind of answer from this man.

"Wha-? Shay!" forgetting she was there and scratched the back of his head hesitantly, "The Plan. Plan is keep all of you here under observation until completely recovered, make sure areas such as 221B are safe. All of that. I hope you recover Shay, really. I would... I would love to give Alex a tour of the grounds, though I am sure she would want to take Mummy on this adventure too."

Alex jumped up and down. "I wanna go." She said joyfully, jumping up and down, suddenly warming up to the Ice Man. Shay smiled at her daughter.

"I wouldn't mind a trip around the grounds," She said, wincing at her wound, "If you don't mind going a little slower than you would usually, I can walk just fine." She said, leaning against the stair railing, Alex yelling in happiness at the possibility of an adventure.

"Oh, uh, r-right now? I um. I cannot. I must see to everything and I would rather you rest more so maybe you can start wearing trousers again. Not that you have to wear them or anything, the skirt is fitting, I mean- we'll have dinner in a few hours, you should probably nap," Mycroft said and made an awkward bow before escaping the landing to go find himself an excuse to walk away.

Such. An. Idiot. Babbling like a school boy, she was just a girl. Not a girl though, a woman, another adult who had ideal means of communication just as he had. Yet whole sentences could not be formed and further syllables escaped his mind the more Mycroft remembered last night. The details. Shay's soft, pink lips, the taste and shape of her mouth with a delicate hand on his chest.

How do you speak to women? -MH [Sent to GL at 3pm]

Greg rolled over from his afternoon nap, on his rare day off, Molly on his chest sleeping with him. Greg rolled his eyes, gently moving his arm to text him back.

Like you talk to anyone. Is there someone of interest? -GL

Uncertain. -MH

Liar. {Deleted} Just imagine the woman as she is. Just imagine she's in her underwear or something. Maybe not actually. Just be forthright with it -GL

Forthright. So that's why your face was red on one cheek following your first date with Molly? -MH

Well...we all screw up at times. Just, be honest. Women can tell when you're lying -GL

Lying? Forthright. Sound completely plausible- No, no it doesn't! Such a silly idea!-MH

You'll be surprised. If you care for her enough, you'll do it. Now, stop texting me. I have my own woman to be with. -GL.

Greg turned off his phone, gently kissing Molly's head. He grinned, thinking of the Iceman and how his heart might finally be melting.

"Your smiling, I get suspicious when you smile like that," Molly chuckled and turned over so she was sitting on his lap, "A Holmes no doubt?"

Below her the man smiled, kissing her forehead, "It's better than that Molly. The iceman's heart might be melting." He said, his arms around her waist. "Let's just hope we meet the woman who made it so."

"Yes, but not right now. I really do not want to leave this bed, nope!" burying her head in the crook of his neck and the two laughed, losing themselves in a sea of blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Shay had woken up from resting, having been curled up in bed unwillingly, one of Mycroft's staff having ordered her to bed. She limped out, her hair a mess of curls on her head as she looked around the room, seeing Alex wasn't there in the room.

"Alex!" She called out, panic rising in her. She grabbed a walking stick that was given to her, limping out into the hallway. "ALEX!" She called out again, rushing down the hallway.

"More, More!" Alex crowed, John flashing the torch again.

"Okay darling, here's a swan," He said, making his hands into a swan, showing a shadow puppet to Alex, "Now you try." He asked. Alex screwed her face up in concentration, showing John her best impression. "Very good darling." He encouraged, showing her another image. Shay leaned against the door , breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." She said to herself, pulling back to watch her daughter play, making sure she herself wasn't visible. She watched John make another shadow puppet, Alex jumping up and down with happiness, copying him at she worked. Shay grinned at her child, feeling so at peace for just a moment.

"There's my husband," Sherlock returned with tea and biscuits, setting them on the bedside table and laughed at Alex, "Hamish enjoys shadow puppets too, here," he knelt down and made a canary for her, "Pretty no? I came up to tell you dinner is about to be set, we have a special set for our little Princ- Poppet. Our little Poppet."

Sherlock stopped himself, the old sounding nickname caught Alex's attention, the too familiar big brown eyes stared up at him. For a split second he waited for the toothy smile to spread across the face and the corner of his mouth twitched. The hand to reach up and straighten the jacket, maybe even smooth out the collar. Someone called out to him and on the third shout, he finally turned round.

"John?"

John shook him gently. "Darling are you okay?" He asked. Alex getting up to look around.

"Where's daddy?" She asked. "Mummy said he was coming with us." She noted. Shay made herself visible.

"Soon darling. He's just very busy right now." She said, Alex running to her mother's arms.

"I miss him." Alex noted, Shay's heart breaking at hearing that Jim was missed. It was bad enough Jim forced himself on her. But it was a whole other thing to see Jim every time she looked at the daughter she loved so much. Shay kissed her daughter's forehead, looking at Sherlock and John.

"Thank you, for taking care of her while i was sleeping." She said, grateful for everything they had done for her. "On the positive side, one of Mycroft's staff, gave me a special pillow. So I can sit down for about five minutes at a time." She pointed out.

"Well break it out, dining room is downstairs, obviously. You think you can stand and walk now John? I think your blood count should be back to normal, cheeks appear to have gained some color," Sherlock pecked his cheek to distract himself.

John kissed him back, looking at his husband. "Yes darling I'll be fine."

"Right..." he glanced sideways to Alex and shook his head, needing to move past it, "I have been told that I am rather too tall, here. Up we go! So high up you can be your own airplane...called... Gertrude!" he placed the child on his shoulders and skipped around before flying out into the hallway and disappearing.

Shay watched him go with her screaming, happy child while looking at John. They both shrugged at each other.

"Just a reminder, the Holmes dress for dinner." John mention, going to the closet for something to wear.

"Well, what do I wear then? I look like a mess." Shay said, trying to tame her hair.

"I'm sure there's some old dresses in your bedroom."

"I suppose you found your clothes-...found them in... your rooms," Mycroft tried not to stare, not noticing the suit and tied John brushed past him because he was too concentrated on the women of fiery hair descend the staircase in a hugging green dress. If he had not known it any better he would have no idea that Shay had been shot from behind, maintaining a poise of grace with every step. Afraid she might trip on the last step, Mycroft had reached a hand out to hold hers almost needing to catch her anyway. Her body fell into his and in reaction his hand gripped her sides and his pulse jumped. Scared that his hand may have accidently knocked into her delicate rump.

"Sorry, sorry... dinner's, um, this way."

'Don't fall down the stairs, don't fall down the stairs." Shay thought to herself as she gripped the stair railing. When she bemoaned the fact that she had nothing to wear, some of the female members of Mycroft's staff 'kidnapped' her and found her a dress to wear (One of the guests left it) and helped her with her hair and makeup. She suspected Sherlock had a fair hand in it but she liked to think she wasn't just an excuse for a bunch of middle-aged women to play makeover fairy for an hour or two.

She went down the stairs, telling herself not to fall until she looked up, seeing Mycroft Holmes in a tuxedo. Now, seeing Mycroft Holmes put together wasn't a hard feat to see. But something about him in formal clothes, now that was just alluring. So alluring in fact she missed the last step, stumbling off the last step. She was caught by a pair of strong capable hands, Shay looking up to see him. She blushed again Why was she blushing so much?

"Yes...thank you." She said, groping for the words. "And please, tell your staff I said thank you."

Alex by now bounded the steps in an adorable pink dress, the second product of Mycroft's staff's makeover. However it was a little harder to get a five year old to hold still for it. Alex was of course used to being dolled up. The rare moments Jim wanted to be entertained by his daughter, Shay would have to dress her up for dinner. But dinner meant different things for the two.

Dinner meant a slew of presents for Alex and kisses and cuddles from a man who was rarely around. For Shay it meant that Jim would use her later for various bits of 'fun'. So rarely dressing for dinner was very fun for Shay. But this time it could be, Mycroft taking her arm and leading her to the elaborately set table.

"Do you do this every time you eat here?" She asked everyone, gently lowering herself on the chair, shifting so she was comfortable sitting on the strange memory foam pillow the doctor had given her. She smiled, seeing she could finally sit down, smiling at Mycroft, seeing she was going to be okay, seeing him sit across the table from her, his eyes on her. Shay looked over at him.

"I imagine this was a daily thing at one point." She said, hoping to make some sort of conversation.

"Here Alex why don't you sit by us, Mycroft is boring and my husband John is much more fascinating," Sherlock held the small little hand and guided her to the head of the table and with the pair on each side of her. Winking to John, they thoroughly began to entertain her with their crazy chase stories and elaborate cases they solved.

"Sherlock leave that out!" Mycroft warned when he began to elaborate on the trial of a murder who decapitated his victims and scooped out their brain.

"No fun My," the little brother pouted.

"As I was saying, dinner was rather formal I suppose in our household, only I thought we could um, celebrate lavishly being that the mission was a success... for the most part. Also I made sure that the cook made Alex, uh, kiddie food? Some simple things like pizza squares or pasta. Actually, what is her favorite dish? Dessert?" Mycroft gave a small wave to the girl who was laughing at John.

"Chicken fingers. She loves those, don't you sweet heart?" Shay noted, motioning to Alex. Alex of course was too busy laughing at John to notice her mother, John having tugged on one of her ribbons to make her laugh, Shay smiling at her daughter's happiness.

"You two are so good with children." She said, seeing that dinner was being served.

John smiled at Shay, by now pulling a coin out of Alex's ear. "It comes with having a son Alex's age. She likes the same things he does." John noted, Alex jumping up and down in her seat.

"Alex, please, you have to eat." Shay gently said, seeing that dinner was coming out. She turned to Mycroft. "You spoil us Mycroft. Thank you for everything. This is a lovely celebration for the mission being a success." She said, studying Mycroft's face, remembering that the poor man lost some of his men. She lifted her glass of wine that was just poured.

"Shall we toast to the mission?" She asked, John raising a glass as well.

"Here, Here," He responded.

"Here," Mycroft managed to smile when she did and Sherlock lifted his with enthusiasm, a little sloshing about.

"To the mission and a new friend for Hamish! It's going to be absolutely wonderful, John and I will try to visit you three as much as possible," Sherlock drained most of the glass and began to dig into the roasted chicken that was served.

"I apologize for him and his deductions, he is merely guessing and has no idea what he is talking about," Mycroft said quietly and began to fill his mouth with some string beans. Sherlock! Was he trying to tell Shay everything! Ruining his surprise or at least to entertain the idea of Shay and her child living with him in mansion. He had taken Shay's defense into account since they had talked, her promise to try to find a job or go to University or both. Also raise Alex in an environment where crime would be absent and values in place to raise her proper. Furthermore given everything that happened, Shay was committed to rescuing not just her daughter but as well as his brother and husband. Mycroft wondered if it was his threat that motivated her and concluded she was sincere once he went over the reports with John and Sherlock. If anything Moran and Moriarty could have trapped Watson- Holmes in the estate and then Shay would still be reunited with Alex, living the lavish style and taken care of without needing to worry about their future.

Shay struggled not to blush, knowing that Sherlock was alluding to them living together. And in essence it would be nice, the idea of living with Mycroft; romantic or not. She would find a job, hopefully be accepted to a university. Alex would go to school. She smiled at the thought of the three of them having dinner together as a family. And she blushed even more at the idea of sleeping at night with the men across the table from her, to have someone to go home to at night who supported her.

Maybe they would even marry some day and have children of their own, growing old together. This coming from the woman who treated every day like it was her last at one point. But she couldn't dream, especially when her own position was so up in the air right now. And it didn't do well to fanaticize. about what could be like a teenage girl.

"Sherlock, us three? I don't think Mycroft would hardly be a fan of supporting us forever. I mean, I plan on getting an honest job but it will take time." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I would not mind supporting you I mean-... I thought you might want to be on your own, been independent nearly all your life," Mycroft said quietly when the three children at the other end were distracted again, "As stated before, best to remain here where it is safe, I doubt Moriarty has dug this deep to know of this place's location and what goes on here."

"I just don't want to be a burden to you. After all, you've already done so much for us. As soon as I can, I'd like to pay you and your team back in some way." She pressed, trying to make eye contact with him. "I do like it here. I don't mind staying so long as I'm not bothering anyone. I know it must not be easy housing a woman like me and her child." She said gently, reaching over to cover his hand out. She knew she forgot herself from the moment she did that, blushing all the more. "I-I'm sorry."

In reaction he pulled his hand away quickly and regretted it immediately, the small hurt in her eyes was profound. Unsure what to do next, Mycroft forced his pulled hand to grasp the nearest roll and shifted in his seat.

"No, payment is not optional or possible. In terms of housing other guests it is absolutely fine, had an unfathomable amount of guests in this household from one time or another," Mycroft explained.

Shay smiled at him, trying not to seem hurt. "Well now, if this is the place Alex and I have to hide out, this is the perfect place to do it. I'm looking forward to be well enough to see the whole of the grounds." She said, taking a bite of her chicken. She let out a noise of appreciation. "This is such wonderful chicken. So flavorful. If we have to hide here eating this fare, then I hope we never have to leave," She joked, trying to lighten the mood, "I must ask what the secret is. Do you think the cook would teach me? I've never tried anything like this" She was babbling again, like a school girl. 'Stop it Shay' she thought to herself, putting a piece of bread in her mouth to shut herself up.

The rest of the dinner the group chatted away pleasantly, Mycroft softening up a little and most of this was due to the scotches he was enjoying when he finished with his wine. Slowly his formality dropped, anything Sherlock said was rather hilarious and he relaxed, trying to forget his confusion. A dessert tray had been rolled out for all, Mycroft refusing the cake so as to not satisfy Sherlock's teasing and choose a simply small bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"For your information Sherlock I did lose about twenty pounds where as you-"

"Skinny as a twig? John likes lean and mean. But he does force me to eat now and again," popping a bite sized biscuit in his mouth and swallowed it with some milk.

"Sherlock, stop it." John said gently.

Feeling the tension between the brothers, Shay finally spoke up.

"It's a wonder anyone could lose weight when you have a full service dinner. I believe I've gained three pounds just from this meal alone." She said, selecting a crème brulee, selecting a plate of biscuits to Alex, who was by now so full she was getting sleepy. Shay laughed at her daughter.

"Well, it seems someone will be out of the night soon." She stated, smiling at Mycroft, trying to reassure him.

"I need to think. Too stuffy in here. Come John!" Sherlock bolted out of his chair and yanked the army doctor from his chair, escorting him out to the gardens. But of course his brother would be pulling this off again, his schemes, and plans. Sighing, Mycroft pushed his chair out and carefully picked up Alex in his arms, one hand pressed to her back and her head lying on his shoulder. Remembering the practices of his Club, he toed off his shoes to guarantee quiet, Mycroft walked upstairs and into Shay's room, lying the child in bed. It was as if he was placing Hamish to bed, having done it a few times when Miss Hudson could not watch him for a night or weekend. Sometimes he read Hamish his favorite story to get him to sleep and was about to do the same for Alex though no books were around, Alex much asleep regardless. Instead, he resorted to the old habits when he had to go searching for Sherlock in the woods, having been out there for hours studying small animals, tucking him in bed. Back then Mycroft would sift his hand through Sherlock's hair and this time it was exactly the same, now the black curls straightened out into longer strands.

Shay watched this display with happiness at the doorway, leaning against it, warmed by seeing Mycroft showing so much care with Alex and with the fact she drank some wine. She took her shoes off, gently limping to Mycroft, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You'd make a wonderful father someday Mycroft. You're so kind to us." She said.

For a moment though, she allowed herself to imagine what this could be like every night, putting Alex to bed together, going off to sit in the library and enjoy each other's time, her reading her textbooks, him writing letter to the government. This could possibly happen could it, being this happy every night with someone else. Was there really hope for her to be this happy?

"She's fine now. Let's go for a walk." She proposed.

"A-a- a walk? I estimate Sherlock is done with John outside with whatever they were up to, should not run into them again," Mycroft stood up with a slight waver and helped escort Shay, watching each other for balance, as they descended the staircase. Walking through the dining room and white French doors, it opened to the patio, a small fountain in the middle trickling in the quiet air.

The air was not cold, though Mycroft noticed Shay give in to a slight shiver so Mycroft shed his dinner coat and draped it over Shay. For awhile he told her about the estate's history, who lived there, when it was built, and when it was introduced to the Holmes family tree. Gardens, a small pool outback, the kitchens, bedrooms for guests and the owners.

"Should give you comfortable peace while you recover, hopefully soon."

Shay nodded, gripping the tuxedo jacket. "Thank you. You've really been too kind." She said, groping searching something else to say. The silence in the air was much too tense, "Mycroft, if I over-stepped my boundaries last night, I'm terribly sorry. Well, I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said, taking a deep breath, "But, I'll admit it. I'm not sorry it happened really." She stated, letting that hang in the air.

"No Shay it was not your fault, I blame Sherlock for that one and he forced us to do it..." which was a lie because there was more to it once he lifted that scarf over her eyes, "No you did not hurt me either, I do not blame you at all," he repeated and scratched the back of his neck.

Shay flexed her hands in front of her, suddenly cold. "My hands are freezing" She said to herself. suddenly needing to get close to him, "I'm so glad you feel that way. So, everything you said last night was true?" She asked, daring to look up at him.

"Which parts?" in the small swing of his arm his hand sifted through and past Shay's, making his hair slightly stand on end.

"I think you know what part." She answered, the ends of her hair stand on end as well. He was so close she could reach over and touch him but she dared not to.

"I- Shay I honestly am still trying to sort through with what happened last night and... I am not sure what happened... " Mycroft stammered and felt foolish when he could not answer such a simple question. True pain killers did make his head feel fuzzy though every sense, every second flashed in his mind clearly.

She stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry this situation is terrible awkward. My god, I feel like a school girl." She said, stepping so she was mere inches from him, smelling his cologne, bracing herself for whatever was coming next.

The hair follicles were completely straight and stood tall, Mycroft swallowing a small gulp. His eyes could not help but trail at the figure before him, the jacket hiding the slim green dress that showed off her best features, the opening along the back bloomed with her skin. The smooth shoulders and just general pale skin that covered her, practically perfect fingers and hands. Those hands leaned into his chest last night, same ones that wrapped around his neck when Shay tripped over the last stair, the same-

Mycroft's mouth was gently pressing against hers as he held one those same hands again, the other cradled the side of her face. Shay kissed him back eagerly, her free hand wrapping around to caress the back of his neck, the force of the kiss having her hold on to him for support. This felt so right, the two of them embraced like this. She just felt so relieved, touching him like this, a warmth spread along her entire body. She broke the kiss, her forehead against his as she chuckled.

"You really are a brilliant kisser you know" She said, reaching to kiss him again, her body pressed against his for warmth.

The more Mycroft allowed his happiness the more doubt grew in his mind. In vain he tried to push it to the back of his mind, keep the fear at bay, just wanting this moment and nothing else, just desiring Shay for this moment. It's jaws opened lustfully at that shining moment, nearing closer the longer they stood in their small infinite universe. Please no... with a snap it swallowed him whole.

"I am sorry I can't," his hands suddenly held Shay at arm's length and he tried to catch his breath a bit, a small bead of sweat breaking on his forehead.

Shay was startled by what happened, gasping in surprise. "M-Mycroft, what's wrong?" She asked, reaching over to wipe the sweat off his forehead, "Please, tell me what's wrong?" She gently caressed his cheek. "Please, tell me what's wrong? Let me help." She begged.

"Stop it! Just don't!" his hand hit hers away and Mycroft's body staggered away from her, taking a few steps back on the cobblestone path, "No. No. Leave it."

"But, why? What's wrong? Please, just tell me how to help you?" She asked, so confused at what was going on.

"I cannot give you what you want nor what you need Shay, so stop it! I cannot grant you that fairy tale ending, it would be impossible..."

"I don't want a bloody fairy tale. I can't give you that either. All I want is to be with you and it'll be hard. People will ask why and people will talk. But I don't care about them," She said, growing confidence with every word, "I don't want an ending. I want a beginning. With you."

"I do not have the faintest idea why because you understand my name is the Ice Man for a reason," Mycroft kept his distance from her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I am just incapable."

"And I'm known as the Red Devil. Do you see me putting babies on pitchforks? No. And you aren't the Ice Man all the time. Would you have helped me get my daughter if you were? Would you house us if you were? You are one of the kindest people I've ever met and you don't even know how kind you are. And that's why I feel this way about you, because you've been so kind to me. "And frankly, I've spent my life kicked around until someone could use me. And I'm sick of it," She said, attempting not to cry, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I want someone to be there for me, not to hut me, but just be there. And so far the only person who's done that in my life is you."

"And how long we known each other? A mere few days? Besides your platonic feelings for me are the result of guilt and a way of pavement for all that I had to do. I really do not understand people, I really do not. I know what they long for and easily place on that mask to give it to them, a lie. As you see," Mycroft's arms quickly held her as he placed his mouth near her ear.

"Shay, I want Alex to be ready for the bath earlier tonight, first day is tomorrow and we have to read to her. Darling go sit, hope classes were fine today, let me get you a cup." Letting go, Mycroft bit his lip and his tone changed from fatherly back to his bitterness, "All I do is tell or give people what they want to hear, my job and it comes easily. The main reason I accepted your case is because of Sherlock and his insistence."

Shay was standing there, shaking in anger at him, not able to believe what she was hearing. "So, everything you said to me, everything that said you cared, it was all a lie?" She hissed, reaching over to slap his face.

"Is that what you wanted the whole time? For me to hit you? Just to prove to Sherlock that his little social experiment was wrong? That his little project went wrong, just this once? I bet he's watching right now, isn't he?" She said, facing the forest.

"WELL SHERLOCK, YOUR EXPERIMENT FAILED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She screamed into the night. She looked at Mycroft, her heart breaking in two, "But really you enjoyed this, this playing with my emotions. And that's the worst part of people like you. You think you can just play with us 'lower' people just like that." She was disgusted just looking at him, begging internally for none of this to be true.

Please god, she begged internally. This is all just a bad dream isn't it? She had enough, limping inside the mansion, up the stairs, and to the bathroom near her bedroom. She closed the door, locking it tightly before she began sobbing, leaning against the door. She slid to the ground, just sobbing against the door, her makeup dripping down her face, Shay just not caring as she just broke down.

The Red Devil seemingly stormed off in a limp and Mycroft stared at his shoes for a moment, then followed her inside to the outside of the bathroom,

"So you imagine this fairy tale ending, or beginning or something is just going to happen? What Mummy's reading by the fire and Daddy at the desk bouncing a small child on one knee while filling out paperwork? Then forget it, never going to happen because I will not be there! The mission we conducted was used for my vacation days! Never around heeling at the government's word and with that, a target will constantly be painted on you and Alex's back.

"Should I ever have the free time would be a real miracle, so what difference would it make, still remain a single mother, now a single mother whose head probably already was a price on it Dead or Alive," Mycroft's mouth continued to spew out.

In her deep anger, Shay was reminded that she was a trained sniper, trained to kill if she wanted to. But it was still Mycroft, the man who was so kind to her when no one else was. She continued to ache, at this point her chest aching so much that she couldn't even utter noise out of her mouth. She couldn't take this, couldn't let this happen, her fist banging on the door where his voice was coming from to shock him away, the noise bouncing through the door with the force of it. She managed to get enough words to utter three words.

"Just...go...away" She croaked out, faced with the weight of what happened. Everyone in her life wanted her for something, everything. She had been used so many times in her life, from foster parents who just wanted a cute kid to entertain them at dinner, to Jim Moriarty who wanted someone to carry his heir. She spent her life being used then thrown away in that cycle. And here it was all over again, being used by someone she felt so much for then thrown away.

"You... you are not the only one that is sorry for losing the fairytale beginning," Mycroft said quietly through the door, unflinching when she struck it, out of expectation. Of course she would be angry, he felt the same. The bile that drizzled from his mouth tore at the fabrics of his being. He always knew what people wanted and just as equally what they needed.

"Please... just... go... away" She sobbed, by now curled up into a ball by the door. Her heart was ripping apart, the part of her that always said that people used her because she wasn't good enough rearing its ugly head. She heard it over and over in her head. 'You're a terrible mother, a terrible person" She thought to herself, just wallowing in so much pain.

Pulling out the Master Key from his pocket, Mycroft unlocked the door and kneeled on the floor to pull the ball into him.

"Do not say that..." hearing her mumble to herself, "Never. Ever. Say that." The whimpers he heard behind the door began to hurt him, Doubt tore his insides out and feeling empty as he was naturally, as many others from the past commented.

Feeling his arms around her only made this worse to her but she ran out of energy to speak, only weakly kicking at him to get him to get away from her. But she mentally cried out for his arms around her all the same, for someone to just stop this, for confirmation that this was all a bad bad dream.

"Stop," She managed to whimper out.

"I care too much which is why you cannot hold onto the fantasy because all I'll do is fail you," Mycroft finally said.

"H-How do I know you aren't lying about this too?" She croaked out, her arms itching to hold him but she couldn't. He had said it first, not her. And somehow in her heart of hearts, she knew he was telling the truth. Somehow he was telling the truth. She had to believe it. But how could she know he was telling the truth?

"Because I know you would hold onto this fantasy and hold onto me which is the lie because your blind faith will only be rewarded for the lonely nights that you'll have to endure and the extra seat at dinner and then the only outcome you might have is a partner assassinated in the street because he was the man who knew too much. So yes it is a lie," Mycroft replied and steadied himself against her.

"B-But who says we can't try though? We can try to be happy with the time we have. I'm as much of a risk as you." She said, her voice now totally hoarse. She reveled in the warmth of his body but she braced herself in case it might not be real. "I just want to be with you when we can be. I know the risks but I want them all the same." She croaked.

"And Alex... you still willing to put her life up to bet to?" Mycroft asked and released her, rising to his feet, "I think you might want to think this over very carefully Shay. Please, she's just a little girl, she's still young and untainted."

"She's in enough risk by being my daughter." Shay deadpanned, speaking to her worst fear as a mother, that the sins of the mother would carry on to Alex. Alex was already ripped from the only home she knew, thinking she was still on vacation.

"I've already ruined my daughter's life by giving birth to her. After all I've done, she's going to grow up and ask questions. She'll know her mother used to be a killer. And she'll hate me for it. I'm just enjoying the time my child actually likes me." She said, still curled up against the doorway. "See, you aren't the only one who can't give people what they deserve. I don't-I don't think I can come back from this. My daughter was used as Moriarty's pawn and so was I. Alex is already going to be hurt by that." She said, struggling not to cry again.

"Yes that is all inevitably true. Even if you two maintain the quiet life... it will not be easy... I shall leave you alone then, need your rest," he nodded and turned down the hall for his bedroom both escaping her and not feeling anything was accomplished, if anything he felt his words made everything worse. Shay was ever right to despise me, curse my name, and- a minor position in the British government and I cannot fix it. Bloody useless.

Shay struggled to get up. It wouldn't do well to go to bed looking like a crying mess, Shay drawing a bath for herself in the claw foot tub as she undressed, the green dress that made her look like a goddess falling to the ground. She stepped into the steaming water, lowering herself gently, her butt screaming in pain as she soaked in the water, trying to enjoy the time she had to herself for a moment, to be alone with her thoughts and with what to do about Mycroft. She went over every moment in her mind, what she could do and how this would affect her beautiful child, the child that she saw Jim in every time she looked at her.

The moment Alex was born was a moment of absolute pain for Shay, having been in labor for about sixteen hours without drugs and very little aid from Jim and Seb, Jim having watched the entire birth from a chair in the corner, yelling at her every once in a while to hurry up. When she heard a baby crying at last, she had passed out in exhaustion. She must have been sleeping for hours because when she woke up she was back in her bedroom, having been woken up by Alex's mewls for milk, the baby lying next to her the entire time. Shay had been shaking, holding her daughter in her arms, the baby immediately latching on to her nipple. And somehow, the child that she wanted to cut from her became the person she loved the most.

And now she had to decide what was best for Alex. And right now, she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. She stepped out of the bathtub, limping to wrap herself up in a towel, brushing her hair out, wondering what she was going to do. When she fell asleep curled up against Alex, she dreamed of her birth mother. Well, what she imagined her birth mother was like. She always imagined her mother looked like Nicole Kidman which would explain the red hair, her logic from watching The hours one time when she was 13 and declaring to her foster parents that Nicole Kidman was her mother.

Any whom, her mother in this dream was braiding her hair, both of them talking about place settings, something mundane. She hadn't had dreams like this in years really. The last one they were washing dishes together.

"And do you know, my dear child, that you deserve to be happy?" Shay stopped, looking over at her mother, Nicole Kidman, who was pulling to her hair. "You deserve to be happy Shay. You've worked hard enough. Go after him" she said gently, hearing it over and over again as she looked at the mirror, her mother (Nicole Kidman) disappearing into a strange vapor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex. Aaaalex," a voice hissed in her ear, "Can you hear me Princess? Please I miss you. Can you please come home soon, I miss our tea parties and dressing Basher as our butler. Also he misses you just as much, was planning on giving you the tiger cub he caught, train it as our pet."

Alex woke up, hearing the whisper. She looked up at her mother, who was still sleeping very deeply. She sat up, looking around. The voice. It was Daddy. But where was he?" Alex toddled off the bed, her teddy bear in her hand.

"Daddy?" She whispered in the empty room. Was is real or just a dream?

"Alllllex I need you to do something for me..."

While Alex was walking around the room, Shay woke up, suddenly panicking when she saw the empty spot on the bed.

"Alex!" she called. "ALEX!" She called, turning on the light, seeing Alex was by now standing by the door, tears running down her face.

"Get away from mummy... make her disappear like I make all the other bad people disappear..."

"I thought I heard Daddy!" Alex sobbed, suddenly missing her father terribly. Shay rushed to Alex, scooping her up in her arms. Alex sobbed against her mother's shoulder, so confused about what she heard.

"Alex, what's going on?" She asked, gently rubbing circles into her back.

"I heard Daddy say you were bad." She admitted, Alex looking into a mirror, swearing she saw a shadow of her father.

"You did baby you did..."

"What's going on you all ok?!" Sherlock rushed in with the blue dressing gown draped around him and checked around the room, only finding the woman and child on the floor. Shay's terror told him enough, he nearly ripped the doors open to the closet and threw open the window to see outside. Nothing. Room empty with just the three of them inside, he slowly loosened the grip of the gun that was in his pocket.

"The room could be bugged Sherlock. There could be a microphone." Shay pointed out, taking apart the sheets on the bed, throwing the mattress off the bed frame to find something.

"What is going on, nearly four in the morning!" the older Holmes stumbled into the room rubbing his eyes, "Sherlock what are you doing?"

"Moriarty was here."

"What! Impossible!"

Alex was standing in the middle of the room, shaking as she began crying, mostly just seeing her mother terrified by the idea, running her hands along the bed frame, searching for something that must have made Alex hear this.

"Security, we might have a possible breach... yes... I'll check the monitors myself. Sherlock stay with them," Mycroft instructed before disappearing.

"I do not understand you said you heard someone else in the room?" Mycroft asked the girl, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

Alex nodded, hugging her teddy bear to her tightly, Shay had Alex in her lap, stroking the child's hair.

"Daddy said mean things. He said I had to help Daddy. I had to hurt Mummy like he hurts other people. I don't wanna hurt Mummy!" She said, crying again into her teddy bear, Shay holding her child tightly.

"You said he wouldn't find us here." Shay said, trying to keep her voice neutral, after all that happened tonight she had to think about her child now.

"Right... why don't you and Alex go have some breakfast, we will take of everything else from here ok? ... Wait a moment John, Sherlock, I might need you analysis for one of our defense systems, I need a second opinion."

Two of his men escorted the girls out of the room and when left alone, Mycroft rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned.

"I need you both to understand, I had the computers check and scan the room twice over, focusing on the on the hour which Alex may have heard something-"

"Something is wrong then?" Sherlock pressed.

"Well... not necessarily. Only that from I believe... it was a mere nightmare..."

"On what basis?"

"As said before, between the hour in which she may have heard something, the computer only detects two heat signatures in the room, no one leaving or entering," Mycroft said with some relief.

John stepped up. "But she swore she heard something. A child like her couldn't dream of something like that." He pointed out. Truth be told he didn't want to believe that such a sweet little girl could say something that nasty, could dream up of hurting her mother.

"If anything it was Moriarty. Living with him for five years no doubt he holds a psychological hold on the girl," Sherlock mused.

Meanwhile Shay was quickly flipping pancakes in the well- stocked kitchen, Alex in one arm, the food was she making in the other. After everything that happened tonight, there was no way Shay was going to let Alex out of her sight.

"Mummy I'm scared." Alex said, watching her mother flip a pancake.

"Sweetheart I'm scared too. But it's okay. These nice men will help us, okay?" She said, kissing her daughter's cheek. Alex wrinkled her nose, giggling at her mother.

"Have you heard Daddy say things like that before?" Shay asked, pouring out another pancake.

"He said you were very bad for leaving." Alex noted, Shay stiffening at that.

"Do you think I'm bad for leaving?" Shay asked. Alex's head was now on her shoulder.

"No, you're not bad. I thought you were for leaving me but you came to get me. So you're good mummy." Shay kissed the top of her daughter's head, making a plate for Alex.

"Did your Mummy leave too?" Alex asked, her big brown eyes looking up at her mother. Shay set her down on the chair.

"She didn't leave me, per se. I was taken from her. Just like Daddy wanted to take you from me." She said gently. Alex nodded, suddenly very serious for a five year old.

"Did she look for you like you looked for me?" Alex probed. Shay smiled at her daughter, putting syrup on the pancakes.

"Well, no. She didn't find me. Not yet." She suddenly saw herself at Alex's age, being taken from foster home to foster home, declaring her mother was a queen and would come get her. Around ten years old she wised up. Her mother wasn't coming for her. She had to find her herself. Shay shook herself out of her thoughts.

"But that's why I love you so much I decided that I could stand to not come back for you." She explained. Alex grinned at her mother.

"If I was your mummy, I'd come get you." Alex retorted, Shay grinning at her child, the two of them digging into their breakfast.

John, Sherlock, and Mycroft checked and triple checked the security around the property with the rest of the crew. All passwords and codes were reset, all given their own access passwords no one else would know not even Mycroft, also fake passwords to grant access but at least alert someone from a third party that he or she might be in danger.

The next week passed without in incident, Mycroft barely around much needing to catch up with official business, buried behind on paperwork. John and Sherlock kept busy with a few small, simple cases Lestrade had found for them.

"So how is it living with them?" Molly asked John as she pushed the body bed back into the wall. John leaned against the wall, sighing in frustration. The past week had been a lot of tension and a lot of things up in the air. He and Sherlock were tense from not seeing Hamish, Shay from feeling trapped there, Alex from missing her father. Shay and Alex were easy to distract, Shay usually spending the day in the library curled up with a book while Alex played by herself. Then after lunch Shay would take Alex outside in the garden to play.

But John noticed Shay was in a terrible depression, usually forcing herself to get up, a far off look in her eyes when no one was talking to her. She had said little to Sherlock and John though both of them had tried to take her aside to talk to her about what happened.

"It's a rough time Molly. We'll be glad to see this be over." He admitted, glad to talk to someone who wasn't stuck in the mansion with him. "It's just a lot of things up in the air right now.

"Been a week, I should hope you can see Hamish soon. I miss the little guy, perhaps if you ask Mycroft I can visit? Have a small reunion when everyone comes back?"

John smiled at her. "Molly I'd love nothing more than that. Honestly, we really do miss you." He admitted.

"John quick we have a lead on the suspect, he's trying to escape London now," Sherlock stormed in, taking John's coat off the rack and shoving it into him.

"Why hello to you too Sherlock, pleasant," Molly replied sarcastically.

"Hm, another two pound gain and a slight bag underneath the eyes. Greg is really keeping you up at night isn't he?"

"You are being a wanker!"

"And you are wasting my time. John. Cab. Now!" he snapped and briskly walking out with the coat billowing behind him.

John followed him, quickly on his coat. "Sherlock, what are you doing? What lead are you going on?" He asked, holding on to Sherlock's hand tightly. Yanking his hand out of John's he marched out of the hospital and down the street, trying to wave down a cab, a few passing by him.

"Why is it so bloody hard to get a cab? Here! The docks and fast!" The driver grunted and mumbled, speeding off as quick as he could, Sherlock whipping out his phone and texting.

"The man who was committing the bank robberies around London, trying to catch a boat out of the city as we speak, Lestrade had men after him but they lost visuals. I deduced that is the access point in which he would try to escape, some of the rest of Scotland Yard believe otherwise. Stupid people..."

The car drove out to the docks, John rushing out, Lestrade pulling up next to the taxi, out with his gun, looking around for who it could be, seeing someone running towards the docks.

"There we are. Get him."

"Just don't hit me!" Sherlock gave pursuit and chased him behind some of the large shipment crates, almost losing him until he saw the heel of a shoe disappear. Now running down through the ship yard, tall ships on either side of them in need of repair, so workers were leaning over curiously to see what the fuss was about.

"Stop there! You will not be able to out run us!"

The man looked over his shoulder momentarily when he suddenly tripped and fell flat. Sherlock was ready to throw himself on top of him when he noticed the man was unmoving, not a flinch. Kneeling down carefully, he turned the man over and found blood drizzled out of the corner of his mouth and noticed the back of his skull was matted damp. Dead. Shot. Head shoot. Sniper. Precisely accurate.

"Moran! Moran come out now! Where are you!" Sherlock shouted and his eyes looked everywhere, some of the workers beginning to panic and scatter realizing someone had been assassinated, "Now! Come out now!"

"I have im'!" a voice cried out from the top of one of the ships, stepping out into the light covered in his black uniform, "Target down. You ok down there?"

"But-... Mor...moran?"

"Moran? Who's Moran?"

"But- but..." Sherlock's wild eyes looked around again and then studied the man hard. What was going on? How could he have made such a faulty assessment? Of course the evidence did not add up or pinpoint to Moran, so why-

John ran over to Sherlock, seeing nothing.

"Sherlock what are you seeing? What's going on?" He said, shaking his husband. He looked over, seeing nothing still. "Sherlock, darling it's okay to be okay." John tried to say, grabbing onto his sleeve. Lestrade looked over at Sherlock and John.

"Guys, are you okay?" he asked, stepping over.

"No, I think there's something wrong with Sherlock." John yelled, struggling with him.

"I thought... I thought it was Moran..." Sherlock blinked and looked up to the figure above him, the gunman pulled the visor off his eyes.

"Hey Lestrade! He going to be ok?" calling down to them.

"I... I see. They did say he was dangerous and willing to do anything to get away, maybe even take a hostage if necessary. So you established a team to pursuit as well, clever Greg. Well, nothing else for me to do here then," Sherlock cleared his throat and pulled at his jacket. Without another word he walked away from the body, nudging into Lestrade without so much as an apology. The itch for a smoke was ebbing into his mind. It had been years since his last, though the cravings would return now and again, today, more than ever.

"Sorry Greg," John said as they went. He knew what Sherlock was going though, he needed a smoke, he needed to see his son, he needed something to reassure him that his case could be solved.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, stop." He finally faced Sherlock, pulling him into an alley where they could be alone. He pulled Sherlock into his arms, cradling Sherlock's head. "Sherlock, it's going to be okay." He said, soothing him. "I'm tired too. I want to see Hamish too. It's going to be okay." He said, kissing Sherlock's cheek.

"Stop I'm trying to think!" Sherlock pushed him back and continued to walk ahead.

Something troubling you? -MH

Fuck off Mycroft. -SH

I just got a concerned text from Lestrade is all, wanted to be sure you were ok. -MH

I'm of sound mind and body, I'll possibly see you back at the house. -SH

Actually I need to meet with you, I cannot stop by home and I need a very important package to be delivered and stored inside. Come to a rendezvous? -MH

Will you leave us alone if we do? -SH

Sherlock, please. -MH

Fine. -SH

John looked down at Sherlock's phone "Of course Mycroft knows already," John noted, keeping his distance from Sherlock, "Now, what does he wanted anyway?"

"Something about an important item needed to be hidden back at the mansion, some rubbish," he growled and checked the address Mycroft sent him, repeating back to the cab driver once the two found one.

"Can't he see he's wasting my time. Our time. No the case is done and over with..." The rest of the ride Sherlock said nothing else because if he opened his mouth anymore he might be spitting out venom at John. Not to long later they had pulled up in front of a restaurant. A very familiar restaurant. In fact it was Antonio's but in his fury and frustration he had not paid attention.

"So glad you could make it," Mycroft said smugly and nodded to them, "Tough day at the office?"

"Shut up. Where is it?"

"Inside," his brother responded calmly as Sherlock moved past him and inside. Scanning the room there were a few other patrons enjoying their lunch, nothing out of the ordinary. A pencil pusher, librarian, small child.

"Papa! Da!" a mouth announced full of pizza and the small body ran to them. John kneeled down, Hamish running to both of them, covering his little son with kisses, Hamish giggling as John held his son tightly. It had been too long since he saw his child, running his finger through Hamish's black curls, smelling the pizza on the child's breath, tears coming to John's eyes.

"Oh Hamish, my boy," John said to himself.

"M...Mycroft..." the look of utter disbelief was met with a smile.

"Just hug him already you twit," Mycroft shook his head at his sibling.

Not needing to be told twice his arms wrapped around his boys, kissing Hamish's cheek and John's as well. Then it happened. Sherlock sniffled and cried with his smile that stretched ear to ear, not wanting to let go. Not ever. Humorously enough the other guests applauded the little reunion, still very unaware of the circumstances but happy to see the scene play out in front of them.

"So can I go home with Da, Uncle My?" Hamish asked with big eyes.

"Of course you can."

"Mycroft, really?" John asked, holding on to his little boy. He teared up, looking to Sherlock, "Is everything packed then? Can we bring him home now?" He asked, more than eager to get Hamish home so they could be one big happy family. John picked up Hamish, holding him in his arms as Hamish nuzzled against his father's chest, Hamish also missing his daddies terribly. John handed Hamish off to Sherlock, picking up a bag that seemed to be Hamish's.

"Thank you Mycroft. Thank you so much." He said, eternally grateful to his brother in law.

"No. I would rather you remain on the property, be sure if Moriarty has not heard wind of the transfer. If all is ok then I think move in would be suitable and Miss Hudson sends her love, happy to give up the 'ball of energy'," Hamish's uncle chuckled and escorted them outside, "I will be around for dinner tonight, I think we have something to celebrate.

"We do? We do? Is it someone's birthday? It's not... my birthday is it?" Hamish asked and tugged on Sherlock's coat.

"No Hamish but we will celebrate it like one!" Sherlock grinned and pressed his forehead against Hamish's, "We can do anything you want. Anything you want to eat."

"Sher-" Mycroft hesitated.

"Yaaa! We can has pizza again!" Hamish bounced excitedly and giggle.

"If that's what you want. Or mac-n-cheese," his father pointed out.

"Really?!" Hamish whispered to John who smiled back at him.

"Do you want Miss Hudson's special three cheese mac- n- cheese? I'm sure we could make it just like she does." John said, tickling his son's tummy. "And you have a new play mate too. Her name is Alex and you two can play together after dinner." John shouldered the bag on his good shoulder, laughing at Hamish.

"Let's go home sweetheart," He said and turned to Mycroft, "Are you sure you'll be okay eating with us? Even with Her there?"

"Um. Yes. I suppose you should announce to her my arrival and please, tell everyone to be comfortable in dress, this is Hamish's time. Good afternoon all," Mycroft bowed a little and left them in his private car, the rest of the family taking the cab back to the mansion. Not finding Shay or her daughter around, Sherlock and John took Hamish up to their room to unpack his stuff. It did not last long because Hamish had missed his lovely dad's for so long that the trio ended up in a tickle fight on the bed and collapsed in a giggling heap.

"S-so so are all the bad bugs gone?"

"Wha- wha bugs?" Sherlock tried to catch his breath when Hamish was sandwiched between them.

"Gran said there were bad bugs at- at home and all icky. Are they gone?"

John looked over at Sherlock, gauging his reaction. He rolled over on his side, pulling Hamish to his chest."Well, they're gone. But Uncle Mycroft misses us bunches. So we're going to stay here for a while. It'll be fun. And you'll have a friend to play with too." He pointed out, hoping that would be a good excuse for Hamish.

At the time, Shay and Alex were back into the house, both of them laughing, having been playing hide and seek in the garden for hours, ending with the two of them laying in the backyard, laughing hysterically together.

"Okay sweetheart, are you hungry?" Shay asked, carrying her daughter up the stairs.

"Yes Mummy." Alex answered, Shay noticing they were covered in dirt.

"Okay, tell you what. We'll have a bath. And then we'll go eat." Shay said, carrying Alex into the bathroom, drawing a bath for her daughter, filling the tub with the bubble bath Alex liked so much. She heard the laughter of another child, smiling as she lowered Alex into the bath water. Good. Hamish must be back.

"Alex, it looks like you're going to make a new friend." Shay whispered, giving her daughter some bath toys.

Slowly getting up, Sherlock walked outside into the hallway and drew Shay out a moment to relay the new details. Hamish back with them for what seemed like good and a little party would be held for them. The parents agreed to introduce the two kids to each other before dinner and Sherlock was ready to leave to clean up Hamish when he rememberws.

"Might be in your best interest to know...Mycroft's coming too," his happy tone grew quiet, yet he escaped before Shay might kill the messenger. While Shay looked over at the corner of her eyes, Alex showing Hamish one of her dolls, Sherlock finally said what he was going to say and walked out. And as he said it, the room seems to have all the air sucked out of it. Shay leaning against the wall. Of course she's have to see him again after all this.

In the week that he spurned her, Shay was just depressed. She slept most of the time where she wasn't playing with Alex, she would sometimes just cry in the middle of the night, she just felt listless. She could even tell if it was because he was gone or because of everything he said. But all she knew is she could keep up appearances, at least around her daughter. Sherlock and John showed their concern, but she brushed them off mostly. Especially John would worry about her but she just refused to talk about it. But now of course she would have to face it. She prepared herself mentally, going down to dinner, smelling the mac- n- cheese.

"Oh god, that smells wonderful. Hamish, did you think this up?" Shay asked the little boy.

"Hamish, you like mac- n- cheese too?" Alex asked her new friend.

"Um... ya..." he smiled shyly at The Lady and Alex. So far she seemed nice, her mummy too. Brown eyes like Da though black hair like his and Papa's. Hamish had told her about one of his Daddies being a detective and another a doctor, ready to ask Alex about hers when Papa stopped him. In the living room he scrambled over to sit between Sherlock and John, wanting to thump his fists excitedly when John reminded him it would be rude.

"A small bird told me, Hamish, that there is someone in particular who cooks your special dish," Mycroft announced when he entered the room, keeping focus to his nephew.

"But Uncle My, we cannot eat dishes!"

"No we cannot but what I mean is- here. Your personal chief," grinning and returned with a familiar face holding a steaming pot.

"Miss Hudson, what are you doing here?" John asked, quickly giving his favorite landlady a hug, "Are you staying with us too?" he asked, Shay looking over with interest at Miss Hudson, focused on her, not Mycroft, ignoring him.

"Ma'am let me help you with that" She asked.

"Oh thank you dearie. It's good to see all of you-" Miss Hudson cried out, seeing Shay coming towards her. She set down the pot, rushing to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, it's the Red Devil. What's she doing here?" Miss Hudson asked, hiding behind the man. Shay's face changed. Of course someone was bound to remember what she was. Especially when that someone was in the bank when Shay robbed it.

"Miss Hudson, please, I've changed now. I'm not going to hurt you." Miss Hudson hesitated, looking to Sherlock to see if she was right.

"Mycroft..." Sherlock sighed and looked to his brother who shrugged, "I apologize for his lack of common sense to inform you. Shay is now an Ally with us and a very dear friend. I can explain more later but a more formal introduction. Shay and little Alex, Miss Hudson. Miss Hudson, Shay and little Alex.

"Alex isn't little," Hamish retorted defensively, "Tall as me and I'm a big boy!"

"Apologies Hamish, you are correct," Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Shay and smirked. Shay smiled back at Sherlock, Alex looking over at Hamish with admiration.

"You're my friend now" Alex declared, in such a way only a five year old can declare it, holding Hamish's hand, chatting to him about something funny she saw. Shay meanwhile turned to Miss Hudson.

"Miss Hudson if I could take back terrifying you, I would take back every second," She explained, "I didn't want to do it, I had to, to protect my child." She said. Miss Hudson regarded her for a second, forcing a smile.

"Of course dearie. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. If it's to protect your child I understand," She said, grasping Shay's hand. Shay smiled at the older woman.

"Well then, let's eat," John said, relieved to see peace all around, handing out plates to everyone.

"Excellent!" Mycroft sat across from Shay and clapped his hands, the maids came to serve them and they all ate happily.

...

Hamish and Alex becoming fast friends, even becoming happier when told that technically they all would still be staying under one roof for a few more days. Hamish had buried his face in the table cloth when it was announced that he had a friend and switched chairs to sit next to her. Sherlock and John kept conversation with Miss Hudson, being told how Hamish was a good boy for the most part, only trouble was how energetic he could be and overly curious, though sincerely sorry when he thought he made Gran sad. Then there was Shay and Mycroft. Eating quietly, one waiting for the other to start and at one point Mycroft had accidently nudged Shay with the tip of his shoe, mumbling an apology and feeling embarrassed. Work had kept him distracted from the issue on hand, but now he was forced to see her, desiring to be with his nephew as well. Pushing the greens and cheesy pasta around and chewing carefully on the small bites, he dabbed himself with a napkin when he looked at her properly.

"So, um, room situation still comfortable? All is well?"

Shay looked up at him mid-bite, trying to think of how to respond without sounding rude. After all that happened, she wanted to hit him while at the same time run across the table into his arms, hating herself for feeling this way.

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you for asking," She answered, forcing a forkful into her mouth. "Miss Hudson, this is wonderful." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Mummy loves the room. She spends lots of time sleeping in it." Alex announced, cheese smeared on her face.

"Alex, honey." Shay gently scolded, wiping her child's mouth with a napkin.

"What? We have to be honest." Alex pointed out.

"Yes, but this is an adult conversation." Shay gently said and gave herself an excuse to drink water, trying to think of something else to change the subject, "But enough about that. How's work going?"

"It's... fine. Top business that cannot be discussed publicly," he answered and the two fell in awkward silence, Mycroft understanding Shay wanted to shift it to him but he could not say anything really. "Yes this is lovely!" following her lead which allowed Miss Hudson time to tell them how it was made and that it had been a recipe handed down through the family line, hoping to teach it to one of the Holmes's someday.

"I am sure Hamish will learn well then, he is clever," Mycroft said and Sherlock hummed happily.

"I still have yet had the time to learn from her, I am sure she will teach me when we all return home," Sherlock replied sincerely and squeezed John's hand.

John smiled at Sherlock, seeing Miss Hudson as well. Miss Hudson had no children to their knowledge, taking on the two as her boys for quite some time now. "Miss Hudson what would we do without you?" He asked, reaching over to hug his landlady as she giggled, hugging the smaller man.

"Oh, I'm just a landlady sweetheart," She said, kissing John a quick kiss, Shay watching with somewhat envy at how much they loved each other and wishing she could find a niches in this world like they did, drinking her water glass.

"You all seem so happy" She said, more to herself than anyone else, just a reminder that she never really had a family, the only family of hers being Alex, her darling child.

"We are! We are! Papa and Da are the greatest mans in the world! Uncle My is a spy and Gran makes the best mac-n-cheese in the universe!" Hamish waved his arms excitedly.

"Not a spy Hamish," Mycroft tired to correct him though still broke out in a smile and pushed his plate away from him, "If I am needed you may find me in the study, good night."

"Wait Uncle My!" Hamish wriggled out of his chair and ran over to hug his legs, "thank you for bringing me back to Papa and- and Da! I love you!"

"I...I uh, love you too Hamish..." he patted the top of Hamish's head and when the small boy continued to cling, he knelt down and hugged him.

"Was I that bad too?" Sherlock asked John.

John smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, you can be as bad as that." He said, reaching over to kiss Sherlock. Shay meanwhile was visibly disappointed to see Mycroft leave.

"Is there something wrong sweetheart?" Miss Hudson asked. Shay shook her head.

"No, it's nothing" She said, going back to her meal. "I should make dessert next time," She noted, "I make an amazing chocolate cake."

Mycroft sat in the office, finishing up the paper work he had in front of him, not much of it really, just needing a quiet place to think. Everything was going smoothly, Hamish was back and his brother now very happy with his husband there as well. Even Miss Hudson was ecstatic in the idea of reuniting with her boys from upstairs. Alex and Hamish were getting along like bread and butter, much potential in them. But truthfully not everyone was happy, in their blissful moments he knew he was left out with another.

A high ranking member of the British Government and he could not find a simple answer, nor have the foggiest idea what to do. Would Shay ignore and avoid him as he practiced regrettable with her or would she follow? Though why follow him, a downright tosser in the way he had been treating her, Mycroft thought ashamed of himself. Why did it have to be so complex and complicated, frustrating.

"This is the best cake ever!" Hamish repeatedly as he licked his finger clean and have Alex a napkin, "So your mummy doesn't get mad,' he whispered.

Alex shook her head. "No, Mummy never gets mad," Alex said, looking over at her mother who was talking to Sherlock and John, "She gets really sad sometimes though. When she thinks no one is looking. But I can see it. Mummy is sad." She said, looking at Hamish, "Do you have a mummy?" She asked him.

"Alex!" Shay shouted, hearing them, "I am so sorry," She said, turning back to her child, "Alex darling, it's very rude to ask about someone's mummy."

"Why?" The little girl asked.

"It's just not polite," is all Shay could answer with, going back to her conversation.

"I don't have one," Hamish answered and rubbed his full tummy, "never did."

"I'm sorry." Alex noted, looking around. "You can share my Mummy if you want." She said.

"Can we do that?" the child looked to the ceiling in thought, wondering if it was possible.

Alex shrugged her tiny shoulder. "Why not? Mummies cook for you, they play with you, and put you to bed. So why not?" She asked.

"Hmmm Gran is an old lady who lives downstairs but she does all those things. You can share Miss Hudson as my Gran too!"

Alex cheered. "I've never had a Gran before. What's that like?" She asked.

"Sounds like a mum from what you just said, only wrinklier."

"Hamish, what are you two discussing?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing, can we go play now?"

"Maybe a little before bed?" Sherlock looked to Shay to finish that sentence.

Shay nodded. "Yes, but just a little while okay? And play nice, alright?" She said. Alex ran over to kiss Shay's cheek, Shay giggling at her child, happily skipping off to play with Hamish. She turned to Sherlock and John.

"You two must be so proud." She noted, stacking the dishes to put them away.

"We tried our best, I give most of the credit to John, I was never good with people, still makes me wonder how I ended up with him. I mean... life was so different before meeting you. I saw myself continuing on with consulting the rest of my life until I became too sick or old. From there, I planned to end my life when there was too much pain from old age or becoming useless. I hate to take up space," Sherlock answered and helped her, knowing the maids were running around for Mycroft.

Shay nodded, listening to Sherlock as she put everything away. "I'm glad that happened for you. I only hope that I find someone like that too." She said, surprised at herself for saying it. She spoke too soon, especially considering what happened with her and Mycroft, something that she never brought up with Sherlock since what happened a week ago. She turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't bring it up.

"...yes... John why don't we go clean our room properly so Hamish could sleep their tonight ok?" giving Shay time to herself. Walking upstairs, found Hamish and Alex in a guest room playing together and suggested to them to have a mini sleep over inside. Jumping at the opportunity, a blanket fortress was built for them and Sherlock laughed with John as they tidied up.

"I know he just came back but I have been unkind to you past week, sorry love. Thought we could be together for tonight, up to you."

John looked up at Sherlock, questioning his husband. "But, where will Hamish sleep tonight?" He asked.

"Hamish is with Alex in a spare guest room, I gave them plenty of pillows and blankets, don't worry love," Sherlock kissed his forehead and moved his mouth down to kiss his lips, "You ok then?"

John reached over, kissing Sherlock back. "Sweetheart, get on the bloody bed." He said, taking off his jumper. He jumped on to the bed, reaching his arms out to Sherlock as he kissed off his shoes

"Yes captain," Sherlock smirked and held his back to lift John up so he was resting comfortably in his lap, "As I said before I am sorry for having been such a twat."

"Just shut up and get those clothes off private." John said, reverting to pulling rank as he took off his shirt, comfortably nuzzling him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir, you sure you want another scotch?"

"...Just the one," Mycroft instructed and sighed in his chair by the warmed fire place. Still he had not come to a solution of Shay and the drinks did not help give him a better solution either. It was a mixture of desiring to see her again and hiding away like a coward. The coward he was. Hurting her and pushing her away rather than give explanation. Why would she ever want him back?

Shay meanwhile was in her room, considering what she was going to do about Mycroft and how she was going to confront him about what happened. She sipped her wine, mulling it over in her head as she finally decided to confront him in his own office. She steeled herself, not caring she was just in her sweatshirt and jeans, going down the hall to knock on the door.

The knock. It was if someone was knocking on his heart and Mycroft swallowed and neared the door, opening it with a shaky hand.

"Yes, ah, Shay. Hello. You, um, like to come in? I can have someone bring you something if you wish."

She stepped into the office, looking around. The office was very Mycroft, very rustic.

"Thank you. But I wanted to talk to you. Perhaps-" Her courage failed her, "Perhaps I could use a drink." She said, indicating to the scotch. She took a deep breath, wondering how to bring this up.

"Yes of course," the maids at this point brought another glass and left the bottle with them, the two facing off in their cushioned chairs across from each other. Mycroft had his hands clasped and held near his face in thought, leaning forward slightly as if ready to close a deal.

"What would you like to discuss Shay?"

"I think you know what I want to discuss, Mycroft. It has to do with last week." She said gently, taking a drink, wincing at the strong alcohol, but drank it all the same for liquid courage.

"I know what happened last week was rash but you really hurt me. And I just wanted to sort out with happened from your point of view?"

"From my point of view... my point of view..." Mycroft mumbled with a soft laugh at the idea, "You cannot imagine my life from my point of view." The words tumbled out before he could grab them and saw the small look of hurt on Shay's face. This was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.

"I am sorry... I should not say such things, how could I imagine your life. The difficulties and the hardships are different on the surface but complex to solve regardless. I believe I care for you Shay and it's why I push. I push the people I care about because becoming attached can be weakening and it causes pain. It can be a disadvantage because others will exploit caring and feelings, pull the strings to make you dance and twisted."

Shay considered this, looking down at her drink.

"Then I'll counter that with a question. Do you think that you're the only person who pushes people away? Do you think you're the only person hurt by caring?" She said, waiting for an answer. But at this point she was too angry to wait, "I'll tell you what exploiting your feelings looks like. It's having a child by the man you hate more than anything but having to stay because your child needs you. It's being offered a home with a mad man but it's only person in your life who was welcomed you into their home. It's about starting friendships with elite bankers only to steal their money in the end," She said, finishing her drink in one gulp. pouring herself another.

"So, don't tell me what being attached causes. Because I can tell you the positives just as well." She leaned over, "The truth is, I'm scared too. But you can't just push someone away like that. You're clearly ignoring your own feelings and it'll eat you up inside until you're a bitter, bitter person. I should know." She said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I don't know your life and I won't pretend to, unlike you have in the past. But I know that you can't go on like this, pushing people away."

For awhile Mycroft merely stared into his drink, swishing around to observe the colour splash around the rim, close to spilling the edge yet keeping control so it did not. This Girl, more correctly this Woman, though lack of an education had a sound point and argument. For a number of years before meeting Moriarty, Shay had been clever enough to keep herself alive so he had to give her credit for that.

'She can still leave though. Find someone more suitable or be tempted by the snake to return.'

'I do not believe her behavior will turn her into that direction, not after the ordeal her and her daughter had to endure.'

'Still every time you cared for someone, merely touched them, what happened? The smallest sentiment.'

'They died...'

'What about Father?'

'Heart attack when I was speaking to him on his death bed, explaining how I might be able to manage the Holmes accounts.'

'Mother?'

'That was not my faul-'

'Down the stairs.'

'It had been an acci-'

'Sherlock. You let him jump from the frying pan to flames. His killer was under your watch and you let him go. You told him everything about Sherlock to merely make him talk, to merely fulfill. Your. Goals.'

Shaking his head and swallowing, Mycroft sipped at his drink and half heartedly stared back to Shay.

"Yes... yes I can go on like this because I have done it before, it's become natural to me by now Shay. Really, there is someone else who is better for you. Someone to protect you, love you ten times more than I can. Holding onto you would be selfish, it would blot you out of my life. I would rather know you alive than love you dead."

Shay nodded, willing herself to keep her face neutral. "Mycroft, I ask you, what is this then. If this is not protecting me and Alex what is this? Hmmm? Keeping us around so you feel better about yourself or something?" She poured herself another drink, sipping it again.

"It's not selfish to want to be around someone. You aren't holding us prisoner or anything. You're just helping us." She shook her head, "I honestly don't want anyone else," She said quietly, not meeting eyes with him, "And if I didn't care enough, I wouldn't tell you all of this. I would just leave you here in this office to grow into a bitter old man who has no one.

"No, I know that isn't what you deserve. Even when you were questioning me, I wouldn't want this fate for you or anyone else. To be alone. I won't pretend to know what you did to make you think you deserve this, but no one could do anything terrible enough to not deserve love," She said, swallowing down another gulp of her drink.

"Besides, do you really think I can't take care of myself? I've managed to stay alive this long, haven't I?" She noted.

"No, no doubt in my mind that you cannot, it's just- ... it's not that I did anything to not deserve love, I just think I was born to never earn it or understand it. I am letting Sherlock do that, I am trying to live it through them and still- I-... when I cared people were hurt, Shay... please why do you not understand! I was born to be alone! When Sherlock came along my parents' affection went to him and I hold no grudges against them or him for it. It just was never meant to be," Mycroft bit his lip and his hand was growing unsteady in the glass.

"At the hospital- at the hospital it was just rushing at me and I did not know what to do or what I was doing and you are just there. There! Standing and the dinner party and just- just- I lost it, it's too alien and unfamiliar, I cannot wrestle with it or understand it and I believe it was because I was never meant to. The too many times I tried blew up in my face and life was easier to sacrifice sentiment to the monster that kept me under its thumb. The Ice Man, all the more appropriate, even my own career is something unnoticeable, people do not know I exist or what we have had to do to let life continue on as normal as possible. I was a lost cause from- from the beginning Shay..." his voice said quietly and almost cracked to say her name.

Shay heard the crack, losing it as she reached over to touch his hand, knowing this was a bad idea but she couldn't let him suffer in silence.

"I don't see a lost cause," She said gently, stroking his hand, "I see a man who's cut himself off from love so badly that he doesn't know what to do. It's just a reminder that you're human. And it's okay. It's okay to feel, it's okay to have strong emotion. It is. And people know you exist. Think of Hamish, Sherlock, John. They love you. I can see it clearly. But you don't open yourself to that and it's so tragic." She said, her sympathy for this man rising. She just wanted to reach over and hold him but she could stop herself from that.

"Mycroft, you deserve so much more than this." She said gently, her thumb gently running over his knuckles. "You're such a beautiful person and you deserve to know that you can be loved unconditionally."

Run. No. Running is all you ever known. It will hurt. She will be hurt. Either way you will hurt her.

But which is more painful. Does the risk outweigh? Logic-

Setting his drink down beside him, he covered her hand and felt everything stop. It was occurring again, the rush and small sensations that would tingle like small explosions on him. Mycroft's hand drew hers to his chest and he clung onto it as if it had been the most precious object to him.

"Why... why can I be loved unconditionally I just- ... Shay... I am so scared of the black curtain that dangles before me, the sick mixed feeling of jealousy and anger when I observe Sherlock and his family. A son, a partner. Mummy and Dad... god Shay... please...".

Shay couldn't take it anymore, rushing to hold him, holding his head to her chest, her arms around his chest as she made noises under her breath, the same ones she usually made when Alex was hurt.

"It's okay. This is all okay. Just let it out." She said, one hand stroking his hair, "Mycroft, you deserve so much. You deserve all the love, all the devotion you could possibly get. Just because Sherlock is younger or your job is far from ordinary, doesn't mean you aren't like the rest of us. You deserve to love, you deserve to cry, you need affection, just like everyone else." She soothed, straddling his chair, practically in his lap so she could hold him.

"Even If I'm not the one to give you that love, that affection you need so much, I want it so much for you." She whispered.

"But- but what if I want you too..." his voice strained, "I know you said previously..."

"Then you can have me. I'm here, aren't I? It's okay, I'm here." She whispered, holding him tighter against her. But this wasn't about her. This was about fixing a very, very damaged part of Mycroft. For now he didn't need her. Well, he needed someone to tell him that he was okay. That he deserved love. She kissed the top of his head, trying to indicate all she could that she loved him and wanted him to feel love.

"I think you are beginning to melt me..." Mycroft whispered and held tight, this smaller body keeping him grounded as his breaking point was crossed, "What have you done to me? Is this how it feels Shay? Is it really?"

Shay chuckled at him, putting her head on top of his. "I-I think so," She said quietly, reveling in the feeling of his arms around her, "It's okay, just let it out." She encouraged, "I'm not leaving," She reassured him.

"Oh! Here, so we have more room," gripping tight, Mycroft picked Shay up and moved a few paces forward until he placed her in front of the fireplace. It was lovingly warm; Mycroft lay on his side and rested his head on her knee, hugging it as well. A few more tears were sliding out so he curled into a ball slightly, clinging because Mycroft was afraid that if he released her that he might wake up.

"Honestly Shay, I said horrible things to you because I thought it would protect you, but I do like you. I wish to see you happy; I am interested in becoming acquainted with Alex and just start at being part of your life if you would let me. May I? Even if it's for another five minutes, I'll treasure it, I swear," Mycroft stated as he stared into the fire.

Shay only stroked his hair, letting him cry against her jeans.

"Of course, only if you want to." She said as her voice cracking.

"I'm not mad at you for what you said. I can see it hurt you too. I just want you to be honest with yourself." She said, caressing his face. She reached down to kiss his cheek.

"I love you," She said quietly, her face over his face as she held him on her lap, gently touching him. The light of the fire warmed her considerably, Shay feeling a surge of warmth from more sources than one. She felt so comfortable she bent down, laying her head on his shoulder, humming a small tune that she remembered from her childhood, something she hummed to Alex.

"I want to be a part of your life too. Oh so much." She finally said, her hand stroking his hair.

"Here, this is wrong," he murmured and wriggled up, their positions switched so her head rested on his knee, though carefully Mycroft pulled her up so her back was flush against his front. Sitting in front of the light there seemed to be no other way he could have drawn her further to himself, his nose resting on the top of her head. The smell of the crisp shampoo he had provided them wafted into his nose and massaging one of her arms with a thumb caused him to appreciate her smoothness. Every detail, every small trait illogically screamed perfection at Mycroft.

"Then let's be in each other's life, darling Shay my lovely girl... I still do not deserve you."

Shay wiggled on his knee, reveling in the feeling of being so close to him, so warmed by his touch. She squirmed, getting to her own comfortable position, curled up into a ball.

"I would really like that, handsome." She said, reaching her head up to kiss him on the lip quickly, laying back against him, her hair spilling all around her but she didn't care, letting him touch her. In this moment, she didn't think she could ever feel so content in her life, just laying there with him, feeling his warm touch on her, everything about this moment made her want time to stop.

"And I don't want to hear that. Not deserving me. You aren't being kind to yourself." she said, reaching her hand over to caress his face. "You deserve so much more, darling." She said, her thumb gently rubbing at his cheek.

"What of Alex?" he suddenly remembered, "Shouldn't you see her off to bed soon? She still afraid of any nightmares?"

Shay shook her head. "Sherlock tucked her into bed with Hamish. She has someone there with her. She'll be fine." She said, not wanting to break the warm cocoon she made for herself.

"I see, this will not do either, but...um... Shay..."

She raised her head, her mind in a comfortable daze. "Yes?"

"Ok then, this way," scooping her up, Mycroft carried her to a bookcase and pulled at one book, the rest of the bookcase splitting in half. Inside was the lift of an elevator, "For privacy or escape" and ascending them, opened to his room. Gently as ever he tucked her under the covers and slid in next to her, again holding her tight.

"I do not expect anything I just- I do not want to be alone, thank you Shay. I do not- ... there are no words then," he concluded.

In her haze, she vaguely knew that they were going up an elevator, all she really knew was she was holding on to him around the neck, letting him carry her. The room they went into looked rustic again, but impersonal. Almost like a personal decorator was just allowed to go to town.

By the time Shay let herself be tucked into the blankets by Mycroft, she was half asleep, weakly kicking off her socks.

"No, this feels good" She slurred, moving in closer to him, holding on to him. "Feels good to sleep next to someone else." She slurred. "Thank you, Mycroft." She admitted, reaching up to kiss him, gently kissing him as she moved in closer to him, her legs intertwined with his.

"Stop thanking me, I'm the one to thank you," Mycroft smiling truly for the first time in a very long time, too long. His hand tucked her head under his, and the rest of locked in place with the rest of his body. The man was utterly amazed about the probability of one being with another would literally fit together so well, carved out for each other. Mycroft did not want to go to sleep, wanting this to last and form long memory and recorded her details. The fiery hair dim in the dark that had fallen over Shay's shoulders, strong legs hugging againt his, the arm resting around his middle and the soft lips that made him realize truth.

"Good night Shay, love... my girl..."

Shay nodded, already close to sleep. "G' night, handsome." She slurred, falling asleep next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the sunlight weakly came up, the light hitting her eyes as she was sleeping, still nestled in the same spot she was when she was asleep. She weakly opened her eyes, seeing Mycroft still laying next to her, the man blissfully asleep. She smiled at him, seeing that he was so tired, he went to bed in his suit.

She pulled herself closer to him, her finger gently tracing his face, caressing the parts that she wanted to remember forever, the beautiful nose, his unwrinkled forehead, with a very small brush of freckles, his cheeks that sported the tiny hint of fuzz, his perfect mouth that she couldn't help but reach over to gently kiss, the dark ginger hair that was under her fingers, rubbing small circles in his hair to relax him. She smiled, seeing these small details that she usually didn't get to see every day, gently touching him with pleasure, not wanting him to wake up, not wanting to get up herself, just wanting to lay there forever.

"Pretty bubbles in the air...They fly so high...Nearly reach the sky, Then like my dreams...They fade and FUCK!" the weight of the floorboards beneath him buckled and the man fell through, crashing and breaking a wooden chair in the process. Mycroft bolted up and nearly hit Shay in the process, twisting his body around to discover what awoke him. Sputtering and coughing from the dust, the bits of wood were picked out of his hair and Mycroft jumped out of bed. Shay jumped up after him, suddenly bashful about sleeping in his bed, though nothing...happened aside from cuddling.

"Isn't...Shay?" the dusty figure stood up brushing his sleeves.

"Get. Out. Sherlock. Now." Mycroft grit his teeth and took a step forward. Sherlock merely lifted his hands in surrender and felt a small twinge of fear.

"Relax, relax My. I will not tell anyone and I am so glad I got you two to-"

"Out," Mycroft took another dangerous step to him, picking up the brass candle stick in the process.

"Do not be so silly Mycroft, we could be," Sherlock ducked when Mycroft attempted to swing at him," be civil or forget it all together." At that Mycroft threatened him again and made attempted attacks, Sherlock even resorted to hiding behind Shay.

"A hole in the roof is a little hard to forget." Shay pointed out, looking up at the hole, letting Sherlock hide behind her. Shay finally put her hand over Mycroft's.

"Mycroft, it's okay. You can get it fixed. Also it's not like he dove into any too-" She searched for a delicate word for it. "-Anything too racy." She said, blushing somewhat. She looked over at Sherlock. "What were you doing anyway? Don't think that because I'm not mad that you didn't barge it on something." She pointed out.

"I went up into the attic to fetch something for Hamish-"

"THAT IS NOT THE MAIN ATTIC AND YOU KNOW IT! THAT IS WHERE MORE OF MY STUFF IS!" the government official puffed and shouted.

"By the way Shay did I ever mention he is not a morning person," he grinned cheekily.

"Well Sherlock, my plan was to wake him up gently. Unlike your plan. No one is a morning person when they have a hole in their roof." She pointed out, trying to keep calm. Never in her short life had she slept in bed and woke up with a giant hole in the ceiling. It's just one of those things that shook her. She reached over to Mycroft, holding on to his arm, more as a way of gathering herself, gripping on to his arm.

"It's going to be okay. We'll just call a repair man and we'll get it fixed. She said more to the fuming man she was holding on to. "And Sherlock is sorry, even though he must have been spying, aren't you Sherlock?" She prompted.

"I was not spying... I was observing. Spying is more secretive and as if I was to divulge the information to an enemy, but I would rather keep it to myself," Sherlock said innocently and at that Mycroft launched at him. The two tangling each other in the blankets and sheets, Sherlock laughing and Mycroft obscenities weaved in the air. Even against the lanky man Mycroft kept finding himself underneath his brother and more attempts were made to buck him off.

"So what is it My, she like top doesn't she," the mischievous one whispered in Mycroft's ear and Mycroft tried to get a punch in, finding his arms pinned down, "If not that then you certainly like bottom."

"Sher...lock... bloody...fucker..." Mycroft snapped at him.

"This really is unofficial of you, I think the queen would disapprove," Sherlock smirked.

"The queen's here?!" Hamish clapped excitedly, the adults in the room momentarily distracted and Mycroft took the opportunity to get away, only for Sherlock to jump on him and pull his arms back.

"No Hamish, just us adults," Sherlock answered.

"Why you on the floor Uncle My?"

"Mrfr mfr blgrd!" Uncle My shouting into the floor boards.

"What?"

"He said to tell the maids to cook you and Alex anything you want for breakfast."

"Really! Wow!" Hamish began to scurry off before scrambling back and pulled himself onto the bed to Shay, "Morning Mummy," he kissed her cheek and bounced away.

Shay recoiled, wondering why Hamish was calling her Mummy but pulled Hamish back to her, giving him a big kiss, then letting him go.

"Sherlock, please, nothing happened. And believe me if anything did, you'd hear about it, in a big way" Shay said lazily, helping to untangle Sherlock off of Mycroft, holding out her hand to help Mycroft up. All the same, she blushed, looking down at Mycroft lovingly, flashing a quick wink.

"By the way, why is Hamish calling me Mummy?" She didn't mind it really, but the little she knew about same sex parenting was that it was a very gentle use of titles. Hamish had clear names for Sherlock and John. But an outsider like Shay being called Mummy? That might hurt Sherlock and John. "Should we stop him?" She asked, clear that she didn't want to shake anyone just because she was old enough to be his mother.

Alex bounded in just as Shay was helping Mycroft up, giving him a quick kiss out of Sherlock's sight just as Alex clung onto her legs.

"Mummy!" Alex screamed, Shay picking up to rain kisses on her child.

"Good morning, did you sleep well sweetie?" She asked, smoothing her child's hair. Alex nodded, squeezing her mother's nose.

"Where were you last night?" Alex asked, curling up to her mother. Shay smiled at her child, rubbing her back.

"I was sleeping somewhere else" Shay answered, careful to not reveal the where exactly, "Now, did you tell Hamish to call me Mummy?" She asked. Alex nodded, very serious. "Alex, it's not very nice to do that without asking Sherlock and John."

At first Sherlock was puzzled with Hamish's little statement and even hitched a breath. Mummy. Mother, his mother. It was nearing that age when he might slowly begin to understand that his parental guidance was not ordinary and it was not common. It was not the fact Sherlock felt he would be replaced, quite contrary. The idea was Hamish would become scared of the idea, a missing mummy and two fathers, something against the 'natural' order. Would he fully understand? Would he begin to believe that his mother willy nilly gave him up without a care in the world?

"No um... it's fine Shay, fine. Really. I think I'll go get John and look after them. The kids I mean," Sherlock replied quietly, still smiling to reassure them and followed after his son.

Waiting a few minutes after helping Shay clean the room, Mycroft sat on the bed, twiddling the pillow he meant to replace. Shay sat on the bed next to him, leaning against Mycroft's shoulder as Sherlock talked, trying to get comfortable after the scare, realizing how hungry she was.

"He's worried. It is not you or Alex, trust me. I am guessing it is in league with Hamish's mother, the older he becomes the more he will become aware of his surroundings, ask questions. John and Sherlock always planned to tell him as soon as possible even if he did not fully understand it, more as a way to slowly instill the idea and become familiar with their living situations. Still... it scares him. Rejection, the possible backlash. Afraid that Hamish might develop the wrong idea..."

John woke up to the bang as well, running first to where Hamish and Alex were sleeping to find them gone.

"Oh god, what did they get into?" He asked, running to the stairs where Hamish was running down the stairs.

"Oh good, you're fine." He said, picking up Hamish in his arms.

"Wah! Hiya Da!" nuzzling into his chest, "I just said hello to Mummy and me and Alex are going to go eat breakfast! Make sure Papa eats too, he needs to be big and strong like you!"

"John, oh! Good morning love," Sherlock finding them at the stairs and kissed John on the cheek, Hamish squirming in John's hands to be put down, "Someone's hungry then?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Come on Daddies!"

When Hamish ran away from them, Sherlock took John's hand and started to ask quietly. "You ok? Last night and all?"

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, gently nuzzling his head against Sherlock's chest. "It's okay Sherlock. Last night was wonderful." He said, gently kissing Sherlock's cheek. "It's just been a while, what with the case and all." He looked at Sherlock. "But it will be better. Soon we'll be able to go home and have our normal life again. Well, as normal as we can have."


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Shay was settling both children both at the table to eat breakfast, the dust from the roof still in her hair. She grunted, seeing how she needed a shower after all that, and calmly went back upstairs, seeing Mycroft back in his bedroom. Smiling, Shay gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for last night." She said, getting her things together from his room to take a shower.

"Oh, um, yes, please try to ignore Sherlock. I do not know when he will grow up," Mycroft nodded more than necessary as he straightened the bed with a blushing face, "Since we were suddenly woken up I, uh, did you want breakfast in bed? Then again I doubt you would be too tired, if anything more awake because of my brother's idiocy."

The shyness almost made Shay laugh and how nervous he was. "Do you want breakfast in bed then?" She asked. She looked at her hair, seeing there was still debris in it. Poor man. He was so nervous with her that he didn't even know what to say. And frankly, she felt strange getting back in bed just to eat. "Tell you what, I'm going to hop in the shower. Surprise me when I come out with what YOU want to do." She said, guessing that not a lot of people asked what he wanted, leaving him in his room with a touch on his arm, quickly rushing to the bathroom to shower.

Dear god why did she do that. It only quantified exactly what he- Mycroft smacked his head against the headboard as he began to fix the pillows. Good. Ok. Yes. With the room cleaned up to his satisfaction, he texted one of the servants downstairs and had at least one of everything sent up. Sherlock should hopefully be kept busy with the children no longer disturbing them, for once...

Shay stepped out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel as she rushed to her room that was usually shared with Alex, trying to pick out something to wear. Something that did not look too bad but would be comfortable. She looked at the limited clothing she had, mostly cast-offs from old guests of the house, or so Mycroft said, the tags still on some of the clothes.

Some minutes later Shay ended up picking a pair of comfortable jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, leaving her hair to dry around her. Her bare feet padded on the plush carpet as she went back up to Mycroft's room, seeing that he had laid out on a tray any breakfast item one could imagine to be available before 11am. She marveled at it, looking at him. "I'm sorry. It's just- no one's ever served me breakfast in bed before," Shay said, really just marveling that someone would ever do this for her.

"Well it's just I neglected to ask what you liked. I mean, been in my house for awhile though never around to find out, sorry," Mycroft tightened the dressing gown that he draped over and moved to the tray, picking out a plate, "If nothing is here then I um, could call them up for something different," Mycroft continued to blush, Shay was already beautiful, but the hot shower had made her cheeks rosy and adorable. Her hair slightly dripping too, something that would have caused Mycroft to become annoyed, allowing water to drip on the floor, yet for her, an ocean could have swept inside and it would not bother him.

"Please just enjoy yourself," he said after carefully sitting back in bed, balancing his very small portion of food and milk.

Shay picked out her plate of food, more than happy there were eggs. Really nothing was better to her than eggs and toast, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "This is really wonderful, thank you Mycroft," climbing onto the bed next to him to eat, leaning her head against his shoulder as she sipped her coffee. "Thank you, this isn't something that happens to me often." Suddenly a thought struck Shay. "Oh, how rude of me. Did you sleep well?"

"Um..." Mycroft started shakily when Shay leaned on him, "I think, uh, that I slept well for the most part. After last night I was exhausted- we were exhausted... from the talking. And um- Damn Sherlock. It was nice to sleep since I technically have had barely any sleep this week. Maybe it's a Holmes thing, that is, never receiving proper sleep," Mycroft finished as he filled his mouth with a bit of pancake.

"I'm sure it was never a dull moment growing up with Sherlock as a brother." She noted, taking a bite of toast. She considered Mycroft and what he said. "You really need to sleep more. That's not healthy." She mused. "I guess it takes another person to make you sleep. I'm glad I at least made you do that." She noted, sipping her coffee.

"Minor position in the government does take its toll sometimes though," he sighed and set his plate on the nightstand, stretching to crack his bones and started to wriggle his toes. He never told anyone this and he had not realized it until he was older, but when he became nervous, his toes would move. For Mycroft's benefit it was a mere quark that was hidden underneath the shiny expensive shoes he had to lace up daily. Any sign of weakness or uncertainty was hidden away to be replaced with his mask.

"Shay... everything about last night... still true?"

Shay put down the forkful of eggs that she was about to eat, looking over at Mycroft. She glanced at his feet, seeing his feet in general for the first time. And they were quite bonny and active. She smiled, seeing them moving, just another quirk Mycroft had that she never saw before.

"Of course. I meant every single word. You deserve to be loved Mycroft. I will always think that you deserve so much more than you give yourself." She said, reaching over to touch his cheek gently. With that Mycroft somewhat nuzzled into her hand and blushed for feeling a bit foolish, still happy that of all people she was there.

"Thank you Shay, really," lifting her hand Mycroft kissed the top of it and chuckled as he kissed the inside of her wrist, "Sorry I don't know what I am doing."

Shay chuckled at him as well, his lips on his wrist feeling quite nice actually, the touch seeming very loving to her, just very gentle. It was so unlike what she was used to, being roughly handled in the bedroom. With Mycroft she felt like she was something precious, like something that was important enough to handle with care, something she loved.

"It's okay, I don't know either. To be honest I'm not used to being with someone I want to be with either. " She said, letting him take her wrist. She cuddled up closer to him, taking in his body heat with a smile. "We should do breakfast in bed more often. I think I understand what everyone likes so much about it." She noted.

"Ya... or maybe it's because... you're...so delicious?" The moment of silence was awkwardly shared between them, broken when Mycroft smacked himself on the forehead, "Sorry I still do not know what is happening!"

Shay laughed good naturedly at him, "Hahaha, it's funny considering I don't think you've had too many tastes. But I think you are far better" She said, reaching to kiss his cheek.

"Yup, I think I like this better than me." She joked, feeling awkward herself. But she wanted to encourage him to be honest, to feel free to express himself in his own way.

Mycroft still blushed and swallowed, closing his eyes to better focus. Opening them Shay was still there by some miracle, so he pulled her to him, and kissed her cheek. Then he dared to kiss her lips and pulled back running his tongue on his own.

"I might have to disagree with you Shay..." he said quietly and bore his eyes into her, becoming enraptured. Moving his hand along, it cradled the back of head, the wet beginning to dampen the pillow, each strand feeling slick, distinct.

"Yes I do disagree with you."

"Oh, you can do all the disagreeing you want." Shay said, reaching over to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed him. She knew that she needed to show him that she wanted him, that he was loved by her in some way. She pulled away from him, smiling at him, her hair falling around her face.

"Yup I could argue about who tastes better all day if you want." She said, looking into his eyes, entranced by this man.

Still startled, Mycroft pushed past it and kissed her again, dipping his tongue inside and doting it against hers. Now she pulled to the point where her body was flush against his, another hand running down the side of her body, taking in each curve and dip. Then it started, any intellectual knew the signs and symptoms. First noted was the increased speed of the heart and pulse, quickening blood and oxygen flow. This would further increase body heat and blood rushing up to his head a dizziness formed, maybe a haze.

Was this how it felt back at the hospital? At the time Mycroft was willing to rip the needles from his arm, in fact he did, unable to control and figure out what he was doing. How... how did one person cause all these feelings at once, all these reactions? Was it magical? Logically it made sense though it did not...

Shay however was groping with the feeling of something that she feared in herself for a while. She felt terribly aroused, much like she thought Mycroft must be feeling as well, but she hated it before because the reasons for her arousal were also the people who made her life a living hell.

But with Mycroft this was comfortable, more gentle. He wasn't going to hurt her in the way she had been hurt before. She probed her tongue as well to his, gently exploring as she pulled herself closer to him, his body heat feeling amazing against her. His hands on her body were amazing, taking in everything, making her feel like she was a prized person. She groaned, into the kiss, feeling him brush the small of her back, a very sensitive spot, wanting him to go on, her own arms around his chest, one hand feeling his chest gently.

"T-this...S-sh-shay..." taking note of the patch of skin on her back and was sure to rub the spot, gently pressing in. Each groan rippled through his body, reverberating his insides, and realized how he was becoming addicted, drunk maybe. Another kiss, another small sound to hear from her, their feet tangling into each other at the end of the bed.

"How... how could those monsters ever... so special, so perfect," the Ice Man's last wall broke, cracked as a small moan slipped out of his mouth. Shay let out another small noise when he pressed on that spot, her body arching at his, getting even closer to him.

"Please...I don't want to think about them." She said, touching Mycroft's chest as she kissed his jaw, working down to his neck, gently pressing her lips against his neck. She was content for once, to just lay here, kissing and cuddled up to this man. Not to think about the people who hurt her before. For now she just needed someone to hold her, to kiss her. And she now needed him to touch her, to kiss her, suddenly realizing how much she needed him.

Every kiss made his breath hitch, catching in his throat, paralyzed. Pausing to check on him, Mycroft made his hand draw her mouth to his, slowly turning over so Shay was tucked underneath him. Still slowly he lowered his body on top of hers, almost fearing the slightest point of over pressure might cause her to shatter, careful to treat her like glass. Beautiful, glimmering, and capturing every wave of light. Reaching over the fingers curled around the hem of her shirt, lifting it up to slide his hand under. The fingertips continued to brush all around her stomach and over her chest, small hot patches left over from where he pressed.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of Mycroft's touch on her stomach, especially when he made it to her chest. The room was getting hotter for her, a lot hotter. From the man who was gently laying himself over her to his kiss, to the feeling of his hands over her, she was almost driven wild with arousal. This was amazing, something touching her like this. Mycroft must have brushed against something she really liked, breaking off their kiss to let out a small moan, gasping in pleasure.

"Oh god, you...such...gentle...hands." She breathed out, her hand gently reaching into his dressing gown to touch his chest, reveling in the feeling of his hard chest and the sound of his heart beating.

"But why not you are priceless, never take that for granted," murmuring against the skin above her collar bone, kissing along it. This was so new, someone reaching out to him, asking for him. Copying her, Mycroft shifted his hand over her heart, the world stopped spinning momentarily. Both feeling the same thing, the swirled mixed emotions of wanting and giving. When the world resumed rotating her shirt was lifted high enough to reveal a shoulder, something so simple and overrated but fantastic. Could Mycroft even think anymore? Where were they? A bed at least. Everything else was of no concern, no government, no mansion. No cases, no other human beings in existence. This allowed him to think of nothing but Shay, give her anything she wanted, to protect, she was becoming his only reason to live.

"Anything for you Shay, I can do anything for you because I love you. You have captured me and I don't want you to let go. Never. Is it greedy and selfish? Maybe, but nothing can waver my mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Her fingers moved against his chest, considering what he said, how he would do anything for her. And it was all very clear now. He had risked so much to help her get her daughter back. It was clearly his way of showing her he loved her before she or he even knew about these feelings. But the bunching of her shirt was about her neck, annoying her in the space where the earth began moving again and she decided to go ahead and take it off. It didn't matter. He had already felt her all over (Quite pleasantly) Why shouldn't he see her. She reached up, caressing his cheek.

"It's I who owes you whatever I can give you. I'm happy. I have my daughter, you, a roof over my head. I don't need anything. All I want is to show you how much you're worth." She said gently.

"I just, I don't want to leave this bed." She mused, reaching up to gently kiss his jaw, her head going into his hair as she pulled him against her body, the feeling of his dressing gown against her body was rich, the expensive fabric coupled with his body heat making her shiver with pleasure.

Body shaking Mycroft could not stop staring, Shay was nearly bare for him and it was by her choice, not to merely pay him back but because she wanted to. Wanted to? ... how strange it all was... smiling he pulled down her bra with his teeth and breath ghosting over her breast, careful to rolling his tongue around her. It pushed him to the conclusion that she be treated for once, this morning, this day, was for her. The arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her up to sit in his lap as his hands massaged up and down her back.

The shoulders blades jutted out, strong against the muscles built up over the years of criminal life. Just wonderful. Balancing carefully, Mycroft shed his dressing robe and draped it around her shoulders because he understood how much her body loved the fabric, her smaller fingertips had continuously caressed the material when not placed on his chest.

Shay didn't thinking she'd be this vocal in the bedroom, ever, as least when it came to saying anything because she liked what was happening, But the feeling of Mycroft's lips over her breast made her cry on in pleasure, her body feeling warmed by his heat and her own. As he pulled her up, she felt him touching her, giving smalls little moans and whimpers of thanks, even more so feeling the fabric of the dressing gown over her.

She put her arms through the arm holes, the dressing gown too big for her but she still felt as if Mycroft's arms were around her. She leaned back so her back was to his chest, reaching over to kiss him.

"My...Oh my...you're brilliant." She said, turning her upper body so she could see him, see his face while he touched her. She decided to turn around, sitting in his lap so they faced each other. She made quick work, unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket, nuzzling her cheek against his neck as she took off his jacket and shirt and spats, throwing them on the ground.

"Now we're even." She said, her hands feeling his bare chest gently, kissing him as she touched him everywhere, some parts of his chest her hands ghosting over the skin, some parts her fingers pressing on the hard chest. She detected his hesitation to this new position, seeing that they were chest to chest, their body heat mixing.

"It's okay." She encouraged. "You can touch me." She encouraged this. For emphasis she took his hands, feeling those gentle hands, thinking of how good they would feel like this. She placed his palms on her breasts, letting them cup her. She shivered slightly at his hands on her there but it felt so good. She put her mouth near his ear, leaving his hands alone. "See? It's okay. You won't break me." She said, pulling closer to him.

"I-... yes darling... my darling girl you are right," Mycroft said softly and chuckled lightly, "I had forgotten I was wearing the silly thing in the first place. But dar-" her look silenced his question to which he nodded and pecked at her lips. The blue robe was cascading around her like a waterfall and was a sight to see that Mycroft scooted back a bit to fully admire it. Smiling fondly he began to hold her again, letting her fall onto her back, but his left hand cradling her head with the pillow.

A small dare in the back of his mind pushed him to lick her chest, roll his tongue around a nipple and sliding it into his mouth gently. The other hand had been sliding in-between them, south her stomach and to past the navel, lightly tugging on the rim of her jeans.

"Darling... are you ok?" asking with concern and sincerity.

"Oh god, please... don't stop." Shay moved around, gasping as she felt him touching her, his mouth of her nipple sending shoots of pleasure down to her lower reigns, which Mycroft in her comfortable haze was asking to go to. She felt his hand against the rim of her jeans, squirming in pleasure, letting out a small gasp.

"Y-Yes." She said, getting up to look at him, admiring his body, half dressed in the dim light of the room.

"My god you're so handsome." She marveled, leaning on her elbow for support, one hand tracing down his chest, seeing the hard chest, down to the stomach, leading to a bunch of curls around the rim of his own pants, knowing where those led.

"Do-Do you want help? Getting them off I mean?" She asked, suddenly feeling very shy like she was a virgin all over again, though she was far from it. But with him, he was just so loving and gentle, just so unlike the others.

Air was sucked through his teeth as Shay's hand slipped down, becoming even warmer if it was humanly possible. Leaning over momentarily so his mouth was near her ear, Mycroft smiled.

"It's ok I know exactly what to do, Sherlock might be of high intelligence and flaunts it, though I think he forgets who his teacher is," he said as both his hands tugged the jeans off in one fell swoop, tossed once more to the carpet, "I know more, perceive more. I understand the pressure points, the small unnoticeable bit that are most... sensitive," an index finger slipped in and a thumb slowly massaged her clit.

Mycroft had removed his finger to trace over her again, but at the same moment there was her scent. Head bowed and eyes squeezed shut a small moan spilled out, glancing up to face her. Reading her face was like a book, the chest heaving, starving for air and gasping. Her eyes especially, the wanton look, shyly asking without needing to say a word.

Shay's eyes was squeezed shut, giving small moans and whimpers at his touch, trying to not thrash in pleasure. "Oh god...ahhhhhh" She let out, the heat between her legs building so much. She opened her eyes, looking down at him, one hand caressing his neck, one hand reaching over to unbutton his trousers.

"My... please..." She managed to gasp out, seeking permission for him to take off his trousers. She spread her legs more as he went on, begging for more as he looked on, giving him a full view of everything that her body was.

Never would he underestimate his dressing gown. Never. His hands pushed into her reach, shuddering at the friction and groaning. The way Shay said his name, then his nickname, and her tone of desire.

More so it was a special desire because she was asking for him, him of all people, and how- there is no how, you are thinking too much, stop it! Another inhale of her scent made him roll his head around, neck cracking with a satisfying growl. Mouth. Mouth! Leaning down his tongue mixed with hers, beginning to let go his decency and dignity. Shutting down the man of the government, the suit and tie gone. Hips rutting against her hand when he continued on with his fingers, exploring around for both their satisfactions.

"Please... Shay... dar-...d-... I can't!"

Shay made a soothing sound with her voice, feeling his fingers in a place she of so wanted him to go, trying not to buck her hips against him. Her hands moved off his trousers.

"Darling... If" She moaned, trying to collect herself.

"I'm sorry... just...ahhhh" She cried out feeling his fingers so wonderful against her. "My...please...if this is too far..." She said, arching her back. "I just...feels so good." She said, gasping but moving her hands up and away from his trousers, settling on his chest, tangled in the little amount of chest hair he had.

"I-I" She threw her head back, letting out a huge moan in pleasure. She decided to forget it, unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them down as much as she could.

"Please... want.. you." She begged, feeling like she was so close, the ache between her legs begging for him

"Sh-shay!" Why was he still surprised? Maybe because the probability of him ever being with someone this fantastic was in statistical terms, unusual, below five percent and nearly impossible. But she was asking. Honestly, begging. But asking. True. Thinking My. Suddenly he was tripping out of his trousers, tangling in his hands before thrown violently away. Removing his hand, Mycroft used Shay to slick his head and mumbled a cuss in the process, hissing when he pressed at her entrance. Pausing to count to ten, he leaned down and kissed her softly, genuine.

"Shay, I love you and... thank you... whatever you say. Yes, then?"

Shay hissed at feeling him at her entrance, opening her legs to get even more, between her legs being slick, wet, and ready. She kissed Mycroft, breaking away from the kiss to let out small whimpers.

"My... Please... I won't break." She pleaded, her muscles tightening around his cock to show him how much she wanted him, throwing her head back to moan at the feeling of him inside of her. Something unintelligible came out of his mouth and with the proper consent began to carefully shallow thrust inside, everything was tight for him and her.

It took effort but it was an effort he was enjoying, how could this be considered work was anyone's guess. His hands continued to roam up and down her front, unable to decide where to rest them because Mycroft wanted to be everywhere at once. Finally his mouth ended up nipping at her neck, teeth nuzzling, and pulled away without breaking pace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" do not lose it, not like the hospital, this was moving beyond the hospital because it was for her, Shay. Shay meanwhile was in ecstasy, moving in time to his thrusts, letting out small moans and trying to say Mycroft's name.

"Oh god... so good." were the only coherent words out of her mouth, letting him thrust into her. She moved her hips a little so he would find a new angle, the new angle making her moan all the harder, her hand in his hair.

Finally she gasped feeling a flood of sorts coming to her, her orgasm crashing down, washing over her as she held on to him, screaming so loud she was sure someone would have heard it, slumping down on the bed, encouraging him to go faster all the more.

Each gasp was catching in his throat and the slightest tug of his hair nearly drove him over the edge, but wanting it to last longer. It could have been forever for them and neither would have a care in the world. Mouth crashing against hers Mycroft was grimacing and then pressing his forehead into her shoulder. One hand had been pushing her into the mattress and the other held her waist so tightly, a bit of nail digging in with each push.

Finally where clamp on him light his stomach on fire and the thrusting more erratic and loss of pattern. One more gaze locked their eyes and answered his last question, nearly screaming Shay's name into her skin as one last rut made him cum inside. Shuddering and muscles turned to jelly, Mycroft rudely fall on her, panting and hair in such a state. Did.. this... it did...yes it did, he had to keep reassuring with himself.

"We-well... you are a fantastic lover... god Shay," Mycroft managed to utter. Shay reveled in his hot cum inside of her, his body weight on top of her as well, She wrapped her arms around him, her hand in his hair, gently stroking him as she curled up, feeling the soft after glow. She had never made love to someone and enjoyed it this much. Hell, the only time she enjoyed sex was purely when she was alone. But this was amazing, the man over her so talented with his hands, such a good man.

"My god Mycroft you're amazing." She said, kissing him gently. Curled up to him, she never felt so safe, wrapped up in by his body as well as the luxurious fabric of his dressing gown. She pulled the dressing gown around her for warmth, weakly pulling over a blanket to cover Mycroft and her. She finally kissed his forehead, cradling his head on her chest.

"I love you so much Mycroft." She whispered, stroking his hair as he resting his head against her chest.

"Here darling," he soothed as he rolled on his back and draped his arms around Shay, running his fingers through her hair when she nuzzled into his chest. It took awhile before either of them could catch their breaths and calm their hearts to a steady pulse with the taste of salty sweat and Shay in his mouth. Trying to estimate how much time had gone by Mycroft noticed the food no longer appeared warm, the steam that had been curling up from the coffee mug was long gone. The lighting even shifted, so maybe an hour or so had passed and eventually he took some toast to nibble on, feeding a few to his lover.

"All I wanted was breakfast," explaining simply and started to laugh, "Now you have probably dirtied my best dressing robe too."

Shay chuckled along with him. her hand absent-mindedly stroking the soft down on his chest. She had groaned in pleasure, her leg over his, the robe contrasting against her hair in the noon sunlight, for a moment they looked like they both could be a portrait. She moved her head to look at him, kissing his jaw as he talked, noticing he had a tiny stubble from not shaving. She took some toast from him, nibbling at it calmly. The toast tasted like cardboard now that it was cold. But it was the most pleasurable place to eat toast really, laying next to him.

"Well you're the one who gave it to me. And my I say it looks good on both of us." She noted, cringing at the fluids they must have gotten on it. Oh well, Mycroft was sure to have a dry cleaner on staff, one would wouldn't spread rumors. She reached up, stroking his hair.

"But I can see why breakfast in bed is so popular if this is the end result." She joked, reaching up to kiss Mycroft's lips. She reached over to his chest, kissing the scratches she must have put on him when they were making love.

She shifted a little, pulling closer to him. "We should tell them we're still alive." She noted, not wanting to leave his arms. "We should both wash up." She said. 'But I don't want to' were her next thoughts, just wanting to stay there in his arms forever.

"I don't want to either," he answered her, reading her face, "No need to make them wait too much longer. I have the solution, just hold tight." Hugging the woman to him, he maneuvered off the bed and holding her bottom, brought her into the bathroom.

"Get my back darling?"

Shay grinned at him, climbing down from his arms. "Of course," She said, starting up the bath, leaning over to make sure it was the right temperature.


	13. Chapter 13

"Papa, can you um...analy- an- um... can you look at Alex too like a psychic?"

"It's not mind reading or sorcery Hamish, it is observation and analysis," Sherlock answered when he picked his head up from the case file he was reading.

"Analysis! Ya! It's like a magic trick Alex! " Hamish poked her with a building block and scrunched his toes into the rug. Alex looked over at Sherlock, her head tilted to one side.

"Can I learned the magic trick?' She asked, poking Hamish was her finger. In the hours they had been playing they had so far built castles with blocks, played hide and seek, and chased each other around the house, Alex too busy playing to miss her mother really. She looked over at Sherlock again, something behind her back.

"What do I have behind here?' She asked, a five- year- old's way of testing someone.

"I believe what is hidden behind your back is a geometrical shape constructed and molded from wood, this wood belongs to... oak and 90% was most likely manufactured overseas from China. The color itself is that of a blue hue though it comes close to a little bit of a green because if held to the light the tint changes slightly. Smooth edges to prevent injury-"

"Papa!" Hamish crossed his arms together and puffed out his cheeks as Da might.

"A triangle," Sherlock finally said.

Alex took the block out from behind her back. "I can't tell if it's a triangle." Alex said to herself, frustrated that she wouldn't know.

"Sherlock, they're just children." John said, gently running his fingers through Sherlock's curls from his place on Sherlock's lap. "Come here now Alex, this is a good learning experience for you. You too Hamish." He said, calmly explain the shapes to the children, Alex listening with wide eyes, for a moment looking like her mother when she was surprised about something.

"Ohhhh, Triangle." The little girl repeated, taking the block. She ran to another block. "What shape is this?" She asked, her eyes shining at learning something totally new. John laughed at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll teach you." He said, getting on the floor with Hamish and Alex, explaining the them different shapes as he winked at Sherlock. As John played with Hamish and Alex, he looked up.

"Sherlock, how long does it take to eat breakfast anyway?" he asked, getting it clean for the kids, picking up the blocks

"Why must you ask John, we finished breakfast," his husband asked with an arched brow. John shared a secret smile with Sherlock, getting up, picking up Hamish. "Well then Sherlock. I was thinking we could take the kids swimming." Alex perked up at the idea of going swimming. "We can find a t-shirt for Alex but Sherlock could you get Hamish's swim trunks?" John asked, carrying a cheering Alex to his room, getting a t-shirt from the bed to put on Alex.

"Why you looking at me with that smile John?" asking innocently, "But yes swimming sounds like a grand idea. We'll use the one on the Western side, huh Hamish?" picking up the bouncing boy and following John.

"We going swimming! But what if it's cold out?" Hamish asked clinging onto his father's nose.

"The pool itself is inside the house, like in a hotel, now come here. Need proper pants."

Almost jumping out of his arms Hamish ran to one of the drawers and was pulling out his clothes ("Hamish stop, or Da is going to have to fold all of them again!") to find his pants stuffed in the back.

"Alex can, can you swim?" the little boy asked trying to look over his shoulder.

"Mummy took me swimming one time but my Daddy didn't like that. He said I was too little to swim. But I'm a big girl." She argued as John took her dress off, putting on a t-shirt of Hamish's on her, getting another pair of swim trunks Hamish had. "Me love swimming though."

"Yes Alex, I'm sure YOU love to swim." John corrected, letting the little girl off the bed to go to hug her new best friend.

"Can you swim?" She asked Hamish.

"If my Da can do it, I will be learning! He was in the war you know! Blew up bad guys so he can do anything. Blam blam-"

"Hamish!" Sherlock replied sharply and held his shoulder, "That's enough."

"But I he was doctor too. He showed me his necklace, helped shoo-"

"Hamish. Stop," he looked at his son sternly as the boy cowered a little and dropped his head.

"Yes father..."

Giving into a small sigh, Sherlock leaned down and gave him a hug, rubbing his back. This was a touchy subject he was hoping Hamish would know less and less of, especially because John still suffered from nightmares. It was horrible sometimes, either Sherlock would wake up with a gun in his face because John was pinning him down believing he was the enemy.

Sometimes he would begin to wail or cry out in his sleep because the soldiers dying in his care sometimes would shift into Sherlock himself, furthering his Survivor's guilt. Worst would be when Hamish woke up to the screaming, beginning to cry because he was scared for Da, so Sherlock would have to be there to comfort them.

"I love you Hamish, ok. Be nice while swimming eh?"

"Ya Papa!" hugging his neck.

Alex cowered as well, hiding behind Hamish. She suddenly had a flashback to her father's house. She had to pee but she and her mother were invited to have dinner with her fathers. Alex had asked to pee but her father had said it wasn't lady-like to leave the table, her mother trying to convince Jim to let her go. Alex couldn't take it away a while, peeing her dress all over the antique chair. She would never forget the look on her father's face when he smelled the pee, throwing his plate across the room.

He had raged at her, throwing her in her room, calling her dirty for doing such a thing, Alex had cried in her room for hours before her mother was allowed to come in and change her clothes and clean her up, Shay sobbing as she washed the tears off her child's face. Alex relaxed, seeing that Sherlock wasn't that mad, before having been cowering against the wall. She looked over at Hamish.

"I didn't know your daddy got mad too." She pointed out, John reaching over to scoop her up.

"No Alex, this is different. Your daddy got mad because he did bad things. Sherlock is being mad because he lost his temper. And Sherlock is sorry he hurt you Alex, aren't you Sherlock?" He asked, picking up the little girl in his arms.

"Oh... Alex... I'm sorry," Sherlock looked over and his stomach twisted in a knot, feeling horrible because the little girl had looked so frightened. Holding onto Hamish's hand, Sherlock leaned in and kissed the top of her head, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Did I mention that you are the prettiest girl in the world? You are making your mother proud, very adorable!" he smiled and laughed. Alex looked up. This man wasn't like her daddy, she tried to tell herself. He was sweet and funny and he taught her lots of new things. She put her hands on the side of his face.

"Really?" She asked, giving the man a hug. As she hugged the older man, she looked over at Sherlock. "I'm sorry. My Daddy was a bad man." She finally said, making her own conclusions about her father. Of course, they weren't much, considering she was five years old. But she knew in her own heart that her father wasn't a very nice man to a lot of people. He wasn't nice to her mother, nor to her friends. But he was nice to her and she didn't really understand why. But she tried not to think about it, jumping out of the two men's arms to go follow Hamish to the swimming pool.

"Come on Alex!" Hamish dashed in lead and paused at an intersection of hallways before deciding to go left, "This way!" After a moment he was running in the opposite direction, "Other way!" as his cheeks slightly reddened in embarrassment for looking so silly. Another turn and the glass doors were in front of him, Sherlock and John at their heels.

"Why does that seem so familiar?" Sherlock questioned when the two had run away from them.

John looked over at Sherlock, holding his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

"You don't think Hamish has a little crush do you Sherlock?" John teased, going into the pool. The pool itself as an art deco kind of pool, something that the original designers of the mansion obviously put in. the pool was heated, one of Mycroft improvements to the manor with a tiny Jacuzzi on the side that could fit about four people. John cautiously got into the pool, sighing at the water. The doctor said the water was good for his shoulder, something that John didn't do often enough.

He thought of the water floaties, setting both children to sit on the pools edge as he flipped water floaties on both of them, Hamish's having tiny turtles, Alex's were little ducks. As John gently lowered both of them into the water, Alex held on around his neck.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about. See? Hamish is just fine." He said, indicating to the other arm where Hamish was more than happy to be in the water.

"It's ok Alex! You're the same before! You can do it! Plus Papa and Da's here so we will be safe! Papa are you not coming into the water?" Hamish splashed about.

"I need to check a few things, might have to speak to Lestr- Uncle Greg. But as always I will observe and record. Do not worry," Sherlock reassured him as he sat in a lawn chair near the pool and began to check his files on the phone.

"You always have me worried."

Looking to the door, Mycroft had walked in and with his eyes, Sherlock saw the smallest twitches of his fingers near Shay's equally dangling hand. Mycroft was being /too/ expressionless, eyes never lied, especially growing up with each other Sherlock gained the sense of when his brother was lying.

"If you stepped off your pedestal you might see that there is less to worry about with me My," Sherlock smirked when Hamish's head popped out of the water.

"Whab is pet a stall mean?"

"Pedestal: a support or foundation or a position of high regard or adoration."

"Ummmm..."

"Basically your uncle believes he is Mister Bossy," Sherlock said bluntly.

"Oh, ok! You are the Boss Man Uncle My!"

"Quite right Hamish, I was the responsible one growing up. Someone had to be with your father running about causing trouble," Mycroft sighed as he walked to the edge of the pool, "I needed to bring order into this house or it might fall apart."

"Are you coming in too?" Hamish asked the secret couple and paddled to the middle of the pool, "It is the greatest thing ever!"

"My apologies Hamish. I have no desire-" Mycroft's sentence was interrupted when his little brother ran up behind him and tackled him into the pool with a splash. Breaking the surface, they coughed and sputtered, with the exception of Sherlock.

"I guess I am joining you Ham," smiling to his boy.

Cleaning up after the... well... activities was fun but Shay and Mycroft agreed to keep their affairs quiet, for Mycroft it was more a product of Sherlock not knowing. For Shay it was a matter of not letting Alex get attached to Mycroft. True, Alex liked Mycroft a lot but Shay didn't want her to jump to conclusions and say Mycroft was her new daddy. So with this in mind, they wanted to keep this secret. But when they cleaned up in the bathtub, it just reinforced the fact that she had never felt so loved by another person in her life, both of them somehow shy when they were getting dressed.

But the minute they left Mycroft's bedroom, they walked apart from each other to not arouse any suspicions. And now she decided to sit on the edge of the pool, laughing as she watched the two brothers play around, feeling such a sense of peace somehow. Really she was just content in all of the sense of the word. She dipped her toes in the pool, careful not to get the fabric of her jeans wet.

"Mummy, I'm swimming!" Alex called out, in John's arms trying to doggie paddle.

"Yes, and you're very good at it aren't you?" She said, reaching to the pool's edge. Shay gave a small smile at her daughter. It was so good to see the little girl so happy. Alex was grinning at her, Shay lifting her daughter out of the water, forgetting the fact that she was getting wet.

"Are you having fun today?" Shay asked, rubbing her nose against her child's.

"Oh yes mummy. So much fun. Get in the water with us." Alex begged. Shay looked over at Sherlock and Mycroft in the water fully clothed, turning back to her daughter.

"Alex, I'll come in sweetheart. But I'll make it very clear to you that from now on we have to wearing our bathing suits. We can't just jump into any ole water we like." She cautioned, slipping into the pool.

"John put me in this though." Alex countered, Shay swimming over to John.

"Did you know?" She asked calmly, silently thanking him for letting Alex swim.

"I did in fact. And Alex is becoming a wonderful swimmer." John noted, letting Alex doggie paddle over to him.

"Thank you John. I'm glad you're teaching her. It's just, it's very important that she learns and well... in the past I haven't been able to teach her." Shay noted, thinking of before Alex was born.

The day Shay learned that Jim and Seb's experiment worked and she was pregnant she had bolted out, the security on her not yet tightened. She had run through the streets of London, trying to escape from Jim and Seb, her hair streaming behind her as she ran, her footsteps pounding the pavement in the middle of the night. She had no plan. All she knew was the faster her legs could carry her, the more distance she put between herself and them. They had cornered her when she got to the river, Jim and Seb both standing there, telling her not to move. And she decided to jump into the River Thames rather than face them both. But the thing was Shay couldn't swim. With the rough current of the river and the ice cold water, she was struggling to keep her head above water.

She ended up getting pulled out by a bystander with a cane, pulling her in with his cane. As she came out of the water dripping and sputtering, Jim had run over, the bastard pretending to be her boyfriend. He gave her his jacket and made a show that she slipped while they were taking a walk together, scolding her for getting so close to the edge. The worst part of it all was a newspaper reporter just happened to be there, photographing a shivering and cold Shay with her rescuer and Jim, Jim using the title Richard Brook at the time in the article. By the time they were quickly interviewed for the article, Shay gave in and stayed with the story.

"I just, I was looking over the edge and I- I slipped." She had said to the reporter, mentally screaming for this hell to end. She had been struggling to breathe at the time, not even able to beg for help. So she was dragged back to the manor, locked up in her room for about three months, only allowed to leave the room with heavy security on her, anything she could possibly use to give herself a miscarriage taken away from her.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Shay snapped out of her thoughts, looking down at her daughter, who by now swam from John to her, gripping on to her mother's arms.

"Yes sweetie I'm fine. Did John teach you to float on your back yet?" She asked, pushing an errant hair out of her daughter's face. Alex nodded, Shay smiling at her child. "Then wonderful." She pulled her daughter closer, noticing Sherlock and Mycroft in the water, fighting. "Do you think they know how to swim?" She whispered. Alex shook her head. "I didn't think so either sweetie." She said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Uncle My, I think Daddy needs air," Hamish paddled and bobbed near his uncle who was holding his younger brother under the water.

"Actually Hamish, your father does not need air to breath, instead his ego allows him to continue on living."

"Unc-uncle My..." Hamish began to tear up as his father's arms flailed and reluctantly Mycroft let him resurface, coughing and sputtering, "Apologies Sherlock, shall we call truce?"

Nodding, the two clasped hands and then Sherlock suddenly punched him, the man falling in with a huge splash.

"Never let your guard down Hamish, never trust the enemy."

"Is it because he is your arch nemesis?" Hamish was biting on his tongue in an attempt to not laugh, seeing his serious uncle act so silly.

"Mhm," Sherlock reassured and climbed out, slumping into a pool chair exhausted and sore. His child paddled over to his friend and poked into her arm. Blinking to Shay all he could do was smile, Shay was so pretty to him, a true criteria of what a Mummy should be. Then he remembered that a mummy had to love her children, feed them, help dress them, read to them, and help them when sick. He concluded that Sherlock and John were his mummy but both of them were boys, so they were his dads... the more he thought of it he became slightly confused. Maybe Sherlock and John were mummies and daddies?

At the same time... shrugging his shoulders he asked Alex to play Marco Polo with him, his mind already concentrated on more important matter. Da was once a soldier and had to use all of his senses to be the bestest doctor. Eyes, well no eyes since he had to close them, and Hamish listened for Alex moving around. Smelling the air all he could detect was pool and the taste was just pool water, yuck, not helpful.

"I'm going to get ya!" Then again, if Papa and Da were his daddies did he ever have a mummy? Was he supposed to have a mummy? Then he remembered all the fun he had with them, so why would he need a mummy, they were... doubly better than any other mummy! Also Shay was his mummy, now he could have three people watch him!

Shay watched the family playing with Alex in her arms, smiling contently as she watched them. Oh Mycroft, so hurt from so many people being cruel to him over the years. She had a lot of healing to do and so did he. And even now, all she wanted to do was cross the pool and give him a hug, especially when Sherlock punched him, making her gasp.

"SHERLOCK, Stop." She called hitting him as she went to see if Mycroft was okay. She looked over at his jaw, seeing there was no permanent damage.

"Are you okay?" She asked, gently pushing his hands away to look at it.

"If it could be prevented, I think it would be best Alex remain as an only child, I feel it would be to her benefit so she might grow up to be a lady of grace and sensibility," Mycroft grumbled as he glared at his brother, rubbing his jaw. Sometimes he forgot how strong Sherlock would be, even as kids, then again, Mycroft was not one to climb trees or rough house, and if caught he was the blame always seemed to fall on him.

"You can be a rather offensive man Sherlock!"

"I still win," he answered childishly and looked to his husband to see that he was giving him a disapproving look, "Bit not good?"

John had been folding his arms, glaring at Sherlock. This was something he often did but now it was serious.

"And I ask you, what role model are we showing to Hamish if we say punching people is okay?" He asked. Sure Sherlock was nasty to Mycroft at times but usually not in front of Hamish. "Sherlock, apologize to your brother." John ordered, Alex watching, swimming back to her mother.

"Daddy punches Mummy all the time." Alex blurted out. Shay visibly stiffened. Shit. She didn't think that Alex saw her get beat up often. She always made sure she was in another room. But there must have been one time where she was peeking through the door.

"Alex, let's not talk about that. It really hurts to talk about." Shay said, getting out of the pool. Suddenly she didn't feel like swimming anymore, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. She looked over to the three men, giving a small smile.

"I asked you to come home early... Shay, shay, shay my dearest dear shut it or I will shut it for you. You do not talk back to me like that," the sound of the crack echoed in the room, "And if you keep trying to run away like that I can guarantee you will never see your child do you understand me?"

"Come on Shay speak up, we know you can open your mouth."

"Very good Sebastian, as he said."

Shay lifted her head, her hand up to her forehead to stop the blood.

"I-I'm sorry." Is all she could say, keeping her head down. The quieter she was, more obedient she was, the faster this would get done and over with. She looked down, secretly praying that Alex was on the other side of the mansion just so she couldn't hear what was about to happen.

"That's the past now. I'd really rather not talk about it." She said.

"But you have to-"

"John, please, not now." She said, trying to keep her voice calm so as not to scare Alex. She looked back at them. "What happened, happened. It's not something I want to revisit, ever." she said, visibly shaking at thinking about it. The grave look that set in Shay's face made Sherlock immediately regret what he had done and reaching an arm out he helped Mycroft out of the pool.

"Mycroft... I- I," he began.

"Sherlock... I know, I forgive you," Mycroft replied quietly and the two locked eyes, the small sibling of understand was shared.

"Papa..."

"Yes! Um, Hamish," Sherlock spun around to find Hamish nibbling on his lower lip, already having caught Alex a few times, and was holding onto her hand.

"I don't think I want to swim anymore."

"Of course, I'll get you-"

"No!" Hamish shouted suddenly and the small outburst caught everyone's attention, "I... can Da help me out instead?"

John looked to Sherlock, giving him a sad smile as he lifted Hamish out of the water, taking Alex out as well, giving the little girl to Shay.

"It'll be alright Sherlock" Was all he said, going towards their bedroom to get him and Hamish changed into some dry clothes. Shay looked over to Sherlock as well, carrying Alex to her room, a mutual understanding between her and John that Mycroft and Sherlock needed to be alone for a moment.


End file.
